A Rock and a Hard Place
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Randy is cheating on his girlfriend. Cody is a jerk to the girl he likes. John is a clueless bloke. Jeff fell in love from the start. Complete
1. The Beginning

"Got any tens?" Charlie asked her fraternal twin sister, Becky.

"Nah, go fish," Becky replied, flipping back her long black hair.

Charlie, her full name being Charlotte, and Becky were twenty-one years old. Looking at them now, you couldn't even tell that they were sisters at all. Although both naturally brunette, Becky dyed her hair black and Charlie bleached hers to be blonde. Charlie had blue eyes and Becky had green. Becky had grown more into the "punk" style, even going as far as to get her pip pierced on the left. Charlie was more high fashion. Luckily for both of them, their Aunt Elodie was filthy rich from her fashion industry, Chaos Corporation. When she passed, she left everything to her favorite nieces, Charlie and Becky.

Charlie reached into the pile and picked a card. "Fuck," she muttered. It wasn't the card she wanted. "You go."

Becky took a look at the clock that was on the table next to the bed they were sitting on. She gasped when she saw how late it was. "Char, it's 4:30! I have to be at the arena by five!" Becky jumped off of the bed. She started scouring the hotel room for everything she would need for the show. She would be returning later that night.

"Boo, you whore," Charlie said, packing up the deck of cards and quoting her favorite movie. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"_We_, Char. You're coming with me," Becky said, tossing some clothes in her duffel bag.

"Becca, I _told_ you that I didn't want to go!" Charlie whined.

Becky shuddered. She _really_ hated being called "Becca" and Charlie knew it. "Bullshit, Charlie. You know you've been just as excited as I've been. I'm allowed to bring someone with me, and you're going. You never know, maybe you'll meet Matt Hardy."

Charlotte grinned. She _adored_ the elder Hardy Boy. "Fine, I'll go," she agreed.

"Ha, I knew that would convince you. Well, you're dressed appropriately…shit, I'm not!" Becky freaked. She looked down at what she was wearing: jeans and a sweatshirt. She was supposed to be in business casual attire. "Where the fuck did I put that outfit?" she wondered out loud, sifting through her suitcase. "Fuck!" she squealed once she realized that she had already packed that particular outfit in her duffel bag. After changing into the correct outfit, Becky and Charlie were ready to go.

Charlie drove down to the arena as Becky was too jittery to be trusted behind the wheel. Becky kept furiously tapping her foot as Charlie drove as fast as she could, yelling random obscenities at bad drivers. She almost missed the turn into the parking lost, but saved herself at the last second. "Who are you wrestling tonight?" Charlie asked, hoping that discussing the topic of her wrestling debut would calm Becky down.

"I'm _not_," Becky sighed. "I'm a cheap valet that will probably get released in three months."

"Shut up," Charlie joked, turning off the car and getting out. "You'll do fine." The twins walked into the arena.

"I have to find the creative team or something," Becky announced, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket. Unfolding it, she reread the time and name on it for the umpteenth time. _5 PM Dominique_. "I'll see you later," she said, leaving her sister alone in the hallway.

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I had just gotten into the arena and it was quarter to five. There were two girls in the hallway in front of me. From what I could tell, I had never seen either of these two ladies before. The black haired one left, leaving the blonde one alone. She looked a bit lost, so I approached her.

I always liked blondes, anyway.

Once I walked up to her, I put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and I laughed. I think I might have scared her. She turned around and looked at me like she recognized me.

So, she must be a Hardy fan.

"Are you lost, miss?" I asked. Damn, she was cute.

She didn't respond to me. She just kind of…stared. Then, just like everyone else, her eyes flickered up to my hair. Typical.

"No, I'm fine," she said, finally speaking after she got over the gawking phase of our interaction. "I'm just here with my sister." She pointed her thumb behind her in the path the black haired girl had taken.

"_That's_ your sister?" I asked. I was shocked. I mean, I didn't see the other girl's face, but they seemed like they would look nothing alike.

"Yeah, we're twins," she said.

"No way."

"Yep."

"But your hair…"

"_You_ should know more than anyone that not everyone's hair color is natural," she jested, pointing to my hair. That little comment made me grin. "Besides, we're natural brunettes. Oh, we're fraternal twins, if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah, that makes me feel less dumb," I said, scratching the back of my head. "So, what does your sister do here?"

"She's the new Diva."

"New Diva…I didn't know there was a new one."

"Not many people do."

We stood there in silence for a couple of moments. I figured that she would walk away, but she stayed. Finally breaking the silence, I offered, "Well, it looks like your sister is too busy to show you around. My match isn't until later tonight. You can hang out with me, if you'd like."

She smiled. I think my heart just skipped a beat. "That would feel fantastic."

I almost let out a sigh of relief, but caught myself at the last second. I thought _for sure_ that she was one of my brother's fan girls.

* * *

Becky finally found the right door, 613A. She turned the knob and walked in. In the room was an oak desk that was covered in papers. Sitting in the chair behind it was a gorgeous African-America woman. For a split second, Becky almost mistook her for Beyonce. Becky cleared her throat to signify that she was in the room. The woman behind the desk dropped her pen and walked up to Becky. "Ah, Becky, you are right on time."

"Are you-" Becky started, but was cut off.

"Dominique," she said, shaking hands with Becky. "So, are you all set for your debut tonight?"

Becky stepped back so she didn't have to crane her neck so far back. Dominique had to be at least 5'10", and she was wearing heels. Becky stood at a measly 5'5". "I will once I find out what I'm doing."

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot," Dominique huffed, rushing over to her desk and picking up the piece of paper that she had been working on when Becky came in. "I just finished making some minor changes."

Becky took the paper when Dominique came back and handed it to her. She looked at it and thought, _These are a bit more than minor changes._ There were scribbles and marks all over the typed words.

"As you can see, it is a full storyline, formed from beginning to end, which is ten weeks from now. Once week ten is over, you'll have a full on new affiliation and a new storyline will start," Dominique explained as Becky scanned the paper. She didn't care how the storyline ended. She was only concerned with tonight.

Her eyes reached the top of the paper. Amidst all of Dominique's scribbles, she read: _Valet tag champs_.

"I'm a heel?" Becky inquired. _So, I'm stuck with Cade and Murdoch? Great._

"Yes and no. it will start out that way and…well, it's all there. Take that and look over it. If you have any problems with it, you _**must**_ let me know tonight."

They were interrupted by the door opening. In walked Randy Orton and a very petite woman that was clinging onto his arm. She slightly resembled a rat. "Randy, I don't want to be here," the woman whined. She then gave Dominique a dirty look.

"I'll see you later," Becky whispered to Dominique. "Thanks."

"Get out while you can!" Dominique called out to Becky as she left. She was in no way hiding her dislike of the woman with Randy.

"Sam, baby, why don't you go find something to eat," Randy suggested in a smooth tone.

"Fine," Sam sighed. She rolled her eyes at Dominique before leaving.

"Thank God," Dominique said, once again taking her seat behind the desk.

Randy followed her and sat down on top of the desk. "Why do you always have to be like that to her?"

Dominique picked up the nearest pile of papers and straightened them. She set them flat on the desk and looked up at Randy. "It's bad enough that you're cheating on her, Randy. It's even worse that you're defending her in front of the woman that you're cheating with."

* * *

_Text messages_

**Charlie:** Are you done yet?

**Becky**: Yeah, what's up?

**Charlie**: I just met someone.

**Becky**: Matt?

**Charlie**: No. Better.

**Becky**: Better than Matt? Who?

**Charlie**: His brother.

**Becky**: Jeff?

**Charlie**: Yeah. I like him.

**Becky**: Going to go for it?

**Charlie**: When have I never?

**Becky**: Good point.

* * *

_Cody's POV_

I was waiting in the gorilla position until it was time for my match. As usual, I was standing by myself, not talking to anyone. It wasn't that I was antisocial or anything. Everyone just thinks I'm a jerk.

I've got to say that they just might be right.

Hardcore Holly was talking to Mickie James next to me. She was our valet. At first, they wanted me and her to be an "item," but I had them nix that idea right away.

Our "competition" for the night came and joined us. About damn time. They had some girl with them. I suppose she was the new Diva. Whatever.

When they walked up to us, I noticed that she was hot. Weren't they all? Then I remembered that me and her were supposed to "be together" once this storyline ended.

Yeah, right. I'll make sure that I tap that, though.

"Are you the new Diva?" Mickie asked, approaching the new girl. No shit, Sherlock. Why else would she be here?

"Yep. I'm Becky."

When she spoke, I noticed that she had her lip pierced. That's kind of hot. She had black hair, too, so I _had_ to ask, "Are you emo or something?"

Her head snapped in my direction. I had to hold in my laughter. She blinked at me a couple of times before turning back to Mickie.

"It's rude not to answer, you know," I said. Well, it was. I now made it my goal to mess with this girl as much as possible.

"Cody, I'm pretty sure that your dad wouldn't like the way you're treating her," Mickie said. Damn chicks.

"Hey, when my dad's around, _then_ I'll be a perfect little angel."

Holly's music hit and the three of us walked out. Time to see if this Becky girl sucked or not.

* * *

"Your sister's pretty good," Jeff said to Charlie. They were sitting in catering and watching the show from the monitor.

"She didn't even to anything," Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but she made it _believable_. That's half the battle…Will you be here every week?" Jeff blurted out on accident.

Charlie giggled. "If Becky brings me."

Jeff figured that he couldn't embarrass himself more than he already did, so he came right out with it. "If she doesn't, I'll bring you." He looked up at her, expecting her to be creeped out by his offer.

"That would be nice. I'd like that."

Jeff grinned back at her, hoping that his like for her wasn't obvious. He looked at his watch and said, "Shit, I've got to go. Cena and I have a tag match tonight. Are you going to watch?" he asked, standing up.

"Only if you promise to be careful," Charlie said as Jeff walked away.

* * *

_John's POV_

That shit hurt.

Orton, my best friend, hit me with a steel chair. Okay, we're supposed to hate each other in the ring, but still. He and Jeff helped me to the doctor's room backstage. Okay, I could've walked by myself, but I'm one lazy son of a bitch. Besides, Randy felt bad for me, and he owes me big. Not only did he possibly injure me, but I'm covering him while he cheats on his girlfriend.

I lucked out on getting my favorite doctor, Miss Robinson. I told her that my back didn't feel right.

"Alright, John. Take a seat."

I sat down as she inspected my back. As she bent over me, I could feel her honey brown hair lightly touch my back. It kind of tickled.

"Miss Robinson, you don't think anything's wrong, do you?"

She sighed. "John, I've told you a million times to please call me Brittany."

"But that would be unprofessional."

"Next time you come in here, you better start using my first name. I feel old when you call me 'Miss Robinson.' There's nothing wrong with your back. Just take it easy over the week."

"Thank you, Miss Robinson." I said that just to spite her.

* * *

After John left, one of the assistant doctors came in.

"What do you need, Ryan?" Brittany asked, still annoyed with John.

Ryan chuckled. "He still doesn't get that you like him, does he?"

Brittany turned her back to him. "Nope."


	2. A Little More Emotion, Baby

_Dominique's storyline for Becky_

**Week one**: valet tag champs

**Week two**: defeat Mickie James

**Week three**: accidentally help Cody and Hardcore Holly win

**Week four**: attack Mickie and end up alone in the ring with Cody

**Week five**: Cade and Murdoch turn

**Week six**: backstage incident with Cody

**Week seven**: lose to Mickie James

**Week eight**: in a handicap match against Cade and Murdoch/Cody comes in for save

**Week nine**: new valet

**Week ten**: win tag titles/official relationship with Cody

* * *

Becky had just finished reading what Dominique had written for her. After comprehending the outcome of the storyline, Becky clenched her fist, slightly crumpling the paper. She decided that later at the show, she would pay Dominique a visit.

"Charlie, are you fucking ready yet?" Becky called into the bathroom of the hotel. She already knew they answer. The water in the shower was still running.

"Damnit! I'm still in the shower!" Charlie yelled back.

"Hurry the fuck up! Jeff will love you no matter what!"

The water turned off. Becky heard Charlie pull back the shower curtain. "Give me twenty minutes."

* * *

_Secret note_

Dear Randy,

I don't think that our little game can continue any longer. It is only a matter of time before we get caught, and it could cost us both our jobs. Can you really be sure that John will cover for us much longer? What if something slips?

Don't even get me started on that little tramp you like that call your girlfriend. If you really wanted her, you wouldn't be coming to me all the time. She disgusts me. She is holding you back. Let me give you some advice: ditch the dead weight. No one likes her. I don't know why you're wasting your time. I really hope that you're not planning on marrying that trash.

I hope you don't mistake this note for disgust directed at you. In a perfect world, this could go on as it has been. Don't get me wrong; I _love_ what we do together. I just don't see this continuing on for much longer without us getting caught. I love this job. I need this job.

Love always,

Dominique

xoxo

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

My hair looked like utter crap. I blame Becky. She's the one that was rushing me. And for what? So she can get to the arena early and get in a lovely argument with Cody? The way she was talking about him last week after the show…I can tell she already likes him.

She always did have a thing for jerks.

Becky drove down to the arena this time. I was too damn nervous. I don't get nervous. Somehow, Jeff made me like this.

Jeff met me at the entrance of the arena. "There's someone I want you to meet," he told me. He took my hand and pulled me away from Becky. I turned and waved at my sister as Jeff led me somewhere.

We stopped at a door. "Wait right here," he said. He went into the room and popped his head back out. "Are you ready?" he grinned.

I giggled. "Sure."

When his surprise guest walked out, my eyes bugged out of my head. I almost thought that they were going to pop out of my head and roll across the floor.

"Charlie, this is my brother, Matt."

I noticed that my jaw was hanging open. I quickly snapped it shut.

"I…um…hi," I finally said. Fuck, I sounded like an idiot just then. I notice that I started shaking.

"Charlie, are you cold? Here, take my jacket," Jeff said. He took off his leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders.

Why, Jeff? Why do you have to be so perfectly amazing?

* * *

_Letter from Vince McMahon_

Ms. Robinson,

After seeing Mr. Cena wrestle tonight, I noticed that his back was in pain. I am not aware if he followed your advice or not last week, but I would really appreciate it if you checked him out again. I cannot afford to have my top face wrestler out of action at this time. Please make sure that he does his best to stay healthy. You can be assured that I will speak with him about his careless behavior.

Best regards,

Vincent Kennedy McMahon

* * *

_In Dominique's office_

"I can't do this storyline," Becky said, holding up the piece of paper.

Dominique looked up from the latest storyline that she had been working on. "It's too late. I told you that if you had any problems, you needed to let me know _last_ week. It's too late now. The whole storyline has already been sent to and approved by Mr. McMahon."

"I can't work with Cody. He's an asshole."

"Mickie James thinks the same thing, and she deals with it just fine. Why don't you go and talk to her about it."

* * *

_Becky's POV_

So, I did what Dominique told me to. I went to talk to Mickie. I found Mickie…at the gorilla position before our match. Lance Cade was down there, too. He was accompanying me to the ring. I scanned the area for Hardcore Holly, assuming that Mickie would have backup as well. I didn't see him. I asked Mickie about it. "Where's Holly? Creative set you up with someone, didn't they?"

"So naïve, you are. Who do you think the girls would rather see out there: Holly or myself?" Cody said, walking up to Mickie and putting his arm around her.

"Get away from me, Cody," Mickie said, freeing herself from that demon child.

Why does he think he's so great? I hate guys that think they're super hot. I looked at Cody and realized that he had every right to think that about himself. He was.

Damnit.

That match sucked. Okay, I kicked ass, but Cody kept distracting me. He wasn't even doing anything, but I kept finding myself staring at him.

Once again…DAMNIT!

* * *

"Sam, I need to go to a creative meeting now. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Randy told his girlfriend. He finally freed himself from her and went to Dominique's office.

"I got your note," Randy said, locking the door behind him.

"Okay," Dominique said, not looking up from her work.

"I think it's crap."

Dominique slammed her pen on the desk. "Do you know what _I _think is crap?" she asked, standing up. She walked over to the door to make sure that is was locked. "You're lucky that I always have the door locked when I'm in meetings. Anyway, I think _she's_ crap. When Kanye was talking about a gold digger, he was singing about her. You say you love her, but here you are." She leaned against her desk. "And don't you feel bad for John? You're putting him through so much stress. It's no wonder his body is giving out on him."

Randy laughed. "I bet I can get you to change your mind," he whispered into her ear as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down so she was lying on the desk. Randy crawled on top of Dominique and they started making out. Randy reached up and unbuttoned the top half of Dominique's pink dress shirt, exposing a black lace bra. He started kissing her neck when…

"Randy! You said that you'd be gone for fifteen minutes! It's been _sixteen_!" Sam yelled from the other side of the door, banging the hell out of it.

* * *

"John, what exactly were you up to this week? I told you to take it easy," Brittany said.

"I was. I really was," John said. "My back just really hurts a lot. Do you think that something may be wrong with it, Miss-"

"_John_," Brittany sternly said. She knew that he was about to call her "Miss Robinson" again.

John sighed. "Brittany."

"Nothing seems to be wrong. It's just…I think Vince needs to give you a week off. A massage wouldn't hurt, either. They're offering some for the Superstars down the hall."

"Could you…" He was too lazy to go and get one on his own.

Brittany started massaging John's back. "You're really something else, John."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Matt's POV_

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. I knew that Jeff really liked this girl. I just needed to make sure that she was right for him. I am his older brother, after all. I need to look out for his best interests.

"Sure," she replied with a confused look on her face. Jeff waited outside and she came into the room with me.

"This is going to sound…_odd_, but I need to do this. You're not supposed to know this, but Jeff intends on asking you to be his girlfriend tonight."

She stared at me for at least a minute. I was looking to see if she ever blinked. She didn't.

"…Really?" she said, snapping back into reality. I didn't know that Jeff had this kind of effect on her.

"Yeah," I said, squinting my eyes. She was pretty, I noticed. Jeff was a lucky guy. "Let's get off this subject. You seem tense."

"Yeah."

No one said anything. We just stared at each other.

"So…"

"Yep."

Jeff came into the room. "Charlie," he said, putting his arm around her. "Vince scheduled me for a last minute appearance. I have to cancel tonight. Can we reschedule for next week?"

She smiled at him. They were cute together. "Sure."

* * *

_Text messages_

**Charlie**: Fuck Cody yet?

**Becky**: What?

**Charlie**: You like him.

**Becky**: You're crazy.

**Charlie**: I'm not crazy. I'm right.

* * *

"Feeling better yet?" Brittany asked after she finished massaging John's back.

"I think so. Thanks," he said, putting his shirt back on. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't I heard of you with any men?"

Brittany's cheeks turned light pink. "My career is the most important thing right now. I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Come on," John teased. "I'll set you up with Jericho or something."

"No, thanks," Brittany laughed.

"Fine. Then I guess that I'll just have to take you out on a friendly date. You know, to get you back in the swing of things."

"I'm busy tonight."

"Then don't make any plans for next week."

* * *

_Cody's POV_

I made the…_mistake_ of bringing my friend Miranda to the show.

Okay, friend isn't the right word. Stalker is more like it. She's obsessed with me. That made her the perfect person to help me mess with Becky. I know she likes me. That just makes it more fun.

After the match, I had enticed a fun little argument with Becky. I forgot what it was about. Mickie had to hold her back a couple of times. Ha.

We argued all the way down the hallway. I knew that Miranda was down there. She pretty much attacked me when we got there. As she hugged me, I gave Becky a sly smile behind Miranda's back. Oh, it was hilarious. Becky looked so pissed! I saw her clench her fist like she was going to his Miranda.

That basically proved that she liked me. Time to mess with her even more.

I pushed Miranda off of me. "What the fuck, bitch! You creep me out! I never want to see you again!"

I thought Miranda was going to cry. I think she did. She ran off before I could tell.

Oh, well. I mean, what would you do? Would you rather have some lame friend or a hot chick? I'm not an idiot.

"You're an ass!" Becky yelled at me.

It was time to get her to admit it. "Tell me with a straight face that you don't like me."

I caught her off guard. "I don't like you." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for my response. I saw the corners of her mouth flicker. She _really_ didn't want me to know.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have followed me all the way down here."

"I hate you!" she yelled, walking off.

Yet, I find myself saddened to see her go.


	3. Crush

**A/N: So, Cody has a new bio picture on the WWE website. It's…amazing.**

There was a loud knock on the door. "Come in," Brittany cheerfully answered. She was excited about her date with John later on that night.

"Why hello there, Miss Brittany," John said, walking into Brittany's office.

She rolled her eyes. "John…"

"Hey, I didn't call you 'Miss Robinson' this time."

Giggling, Brittany replied, "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Where would you like to go tonight?" John asked, hopping up on the table.

Brittany kicked off from the cabinet, rolling on her chair over to John. "Surprise me."

John grinned. "I have just the place."

_

* * *

Voicemail_

Hey, Charlie. It's Jeff. I just wanted to remind you that I'm taking you out tonight. I hope you don't mind, but Matt wants to double with Ashley. I'll see you later.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

I was sitting in my office, working on Randy's storyline.

How ironic.

Since I wasn't in a meeting with anyone, the door wasn't locked. However, I did have it closed. I didn't want to be disturbed if I didn't have to be.

Some asshole came into my office. Okay, "came in" was a severe understatement. The bitch nearly knocked my door down. I looked up to see who it was and what problem they had. Seeing who it was, I realized that my "bitch" hypothesis was correct, and I knew that she had _plenty_ of problems.

It was Sam.

Her demeanor had turned from pissed of to fake sickly sweet. "I need to ask you a question."

I had no intention of hiding my true feelings for her. "Speak, bitch."

I didn't hold in my laughter when I saw what she did next. That two bit whore stormed up to my desk. She slammed both of her fists on the surface so hard that one of her cheap fake nails broke off.

"Speak to me like that again and see what Randy does to you."

I grinned in her face. I could have said numerous things such as:

_Yeah, you want to see what he does to me? I have a tape right here._

_I bet he's done more to me in one night than he's ever done to you._

_I can't watch while I experience it. You can watch, though._

_Yeah, he did it to me last night._

_Bring him in then. I'm sure I'll enjoy it like I did this morning when you were in the shower._

Too bad I didn't feel like breaking the news to her.

I started laughing in her face. "Bitch, please. You don't want to mess with me." I continued on with my work as if she wasn't there.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" Sam yelled, grabbing my hair and pulling my head up so that I'd look at her.

That was it. Sam messed with the wrong bitch. I threw my pen at her and it hit her in the eye. I started laughing hysterically as she covered her face with her hands.

I may not be a wrestler, but I know a couple of tricks. I Lou Thesz pressed her ass and punched her face in.

Someone must have heard us because a pair of strong arms pulled me off Sam. That fucker. I thought it would be Randy.

Nope. It was John. He gently tossed me aside and helped Sam up. I thought he was going to take her side until…

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, it will get Randy fired," John snarled at her.

Hell yes.

* * *

Lance Cade and Hardcore Holly were squaring off in the ring. Mickie was going nuts for Holly to do the Alabama Slam.

Holly scored the tag. So did Cade. Murdoch flung Cody into the ropes. Becky went to grab his leg to trip him, but he pushed Murdoch in the way just in time. Becky got Murdoch instead. Once he got up, Cody DDT'd him for the win.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

First John, and now me. My back was hurting more than usual. I had to go see the doctor. I hated doctors.

So, this is John's new fuck toy? Not bad.

"When did the pain become more intense?" Brittany asked.

"Tonight in the ring. It was just like my back…exploded."

"I think you strained your back muscles. I'm going to have to ask Vince to give you next week off."

"No!" Dominique yelled. She stormed into the room like a woman on a mission. "I _need_ Randy on the show! You had John take off this week and that totally screwed me over!"

Funny. I thought I was the one that always screwed her over.

Brittany looked taken aback. "Um…well…Can you just write him a promo instead of a match?"

Dominique pursed her lips in thought. Once again, it's funny. I've never really seen her with her mouth closed, if you know what I'm saying. "I suppose that could work. Randy, I'll need to see you in my office later."

_

* * *

E-mail_

John,

Randy might be injured. If Vince doesn't give him the week off, I might have to stay late and check on him again. That means I might have to cancel. I'm really sorry if I do.

Brittany

* * *

Jeff drove himself and Charlie to a coffee shop after the show. They met Ashley and Matt inside.

"I'll go get the drinks. What do you want?" Jeff asked.

"Um…a cappuccino, please," Charlie said. She went to sit with Ashley and Matt in one of the booths. She sat all the way in across from Ashley. She made a point not to look at Matt too much.

They sat in an awkward silence until Jeff came back. He noticed the tension, and put a reassuring arm around Charlie. "So, Ashley, I haven't seen you in a while. How's SmackDown been for you?"

"Eh, same old, same old. We're not really doing much, you know. They don't give a rats ass about their women's division," Ashley explained, sipping her coffee.

It was another awkward silence.

"Charlie, how did you meet Jeff? He never told me this story," Matt asked.

Charlie tried looking at Matt, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she averted her attention to running her finger around the rim of her cup as she spoke. Jeff tightened his grip on her, and she felt a bit more comfortable. "Well, my sister…you know her. It's Becky. She's the new Diva and she brought me to the show with her. She kind of left me hanging in the hallway and that's when Jeff came to the arena. He approached me and that's basically it." Charlie turned and looked up at Jeff, who was smiling back down at her.

"That's so sweet! Seriously, Jeff, I've never seen you this happy before," Ashley giggled.

"Ash, she's not even my girlfriend," Jeff sheepishly said, turning red.

"Jeff, can I talk to you for a moment?" Matt asked, standing up from the table.

"Sure, dude." The brothers left the two blondes alone at the table.

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

I have to admit, Becky did a pretty decent job out there tonight. Too bad I still think she likes me.

Wait, I _know_ she likes me. They all do.

I'm just going to make her another casualty in my war for female domination.

Let's see, what shall we argue about today? Ah, I know. I'll tell her that she was supposed to grab Cade instead of Murdoch.

First, I'm going to toy with her.

I put my arm around her after we got backstage. Confirming my suspicions once again, she didn't pull away right away. "You know that you were supposed to hit Cade instead of Murdoch, right?"

She pulled away then. The fire in her eyes…

Wait, that sounded bad.

She pulled away this time, slapping my arm away. Damn, she hit hard.

And now I have to get these perverted thought about her out of my head. Strange.

"Fuck you, Cody! You know that I'm right."

"No, you're not right, and you never will be. I will be right until the day we both fucking die."

"And what makes you think that I'll even be with you like that when we're older?" she asked, crossing her arms and giving me a smart smile.

Damnit, I didn't expect that.

"I…um…fuck."

She grinned at me, that little bitch. Okay, that was mean. I mean no it wasn't. FUCK! I'm supposed to be the one messing with _her_, not the other way around.

"Want to settle this tonight?" I asked. Honestly, I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Fine. Be back here in an hour."

"Fine. Get ready to cry like the bitch you are."

I didn't have a comeback for that one.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

I swear, if Randy wasn't so fucking sexy, his ass would be grass in my book. Fuck that little whore he calls his girlfriend. I bet that "Sam" is just her day name. By night when Randy's fucking me instead, she's called "Elvira, queen of the bitches."

"You needed to see me?" Randy asked, popping his head into my office.

"Lock the door," I demanded. I was still pissed. I was sitting on my desk, tapping my foot on the ground. "Are you going to get over here or are you just going to stand there?" I asked. Randy was just standing by the door. "Forget it." I got up and walked over to him. I was going to grab him by his shirt and slam him against the wall, but he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Damnit, Randy. You're going to make this harder for me.

I pushed him against the door, and it made a loud booming noise. "Listen," I whispered as sexily as I could. "I hate that tramp, and you know what happens when I'm angry."

Randy ran his hands down my side and it sent shivers down my spine. "Can I calm you down?"

"No, Randy, I don't think you can."

"Maybe I'll like it if you're angry."

"Maybe you will."

I jostled the doorknob behind him to make sure it was locked. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside.

"Hey, I wanted to do that," Randy whined.

"Quit being such a baby and fuck me," I demanded. I wanted him right now. I wanted to prove to him that I am better than his little…ugh.

After I kicked off my skirt, I was standing there in my underwear. "Hey, this isn't fair," I said, seeing that Randy was still in his jeans. So, I did what anyone would do. I went down on Randy.

Hold on, get your mind out of the gutter. I didn't have any time for dick sucking tonight. I got down on my knees. Hey, I told you to get your mind out of the gutter. Okay, this was still pretty bad. I stuck my tongue right in the fly of his jeans and undid his zipper with my teeth.

"Oh, what the hell?" he gasped. I bet Sam didn't do that before.

I looked up at him with my sultry eyes. "Do you have a condom?"

"Shit! I don't."

"Fuck it. I want it bad, Orton."

He pulled me up and kissed me rather violently. I pressed myself up against his ripped body and I almost lost my mind. We've fucked so many times before, but never in my office…or against a wall. "Take them off," I moaned, talking about his boxers. He kicked them off.

"Okay, why are you still wearing clothes?" he asked, ripping off my bra and thong ever so skillfully.

I swear, Randy Orton is the only man ever to exist that could make me wet by standing next to me.

"How are we going to negotiate this?" Randy asked.

I smirked. "I always have a plan."

I flipped us around so that I was the one against the wall. I lifted up one leg, and then I suppose he got it.

Don't get me started on Randy Orton's dick, because I will never stop…just like how it doesn't stop.

Never in my life have I ever been thrusted against a wall that hard. I mean, I've been in my share of bar fights and whatnot, but still. It was the best feeling in my life.

"Oh…Randy…don't…stop…" I moaned, barely able to get my words out.

Damn, I'm a little whore.

_

* * *

E-mail_

Brittany,

I know that Randy's my best friend, but I don't care if he's injured. Damnit, we are going out tonight whether he is injured or not. Even if he has to come with us on a stretcher, then at least we can park in the handicapped spots. I have a fun little evening planned out for us tonight. I need to show you what it's like to be back in the game so you can find yourself a damn boyfriend.

John

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I do _not_ like Cody. I just don't. No. I can't. I won't. I refuse to. I refuse to subject myself to such torture.

Okay, I _do_ tend to like jerks, and Cody does fit into that category.

And I love the hot ones…and Cody is probably one of the most gorgeous men in the world…

But that doesn't mean I like him. I mean, someone can be hot and I don't have to like them, you know?

He bothers me so much! He doesn't even have to say anything and it will piss me off.

The bottom line is that I do not like him.

At least I think I don't…

* * *

"Spill, girl," Ashley demanded to Charlie. "Tell me everything that you think about Jeff."

"I…um…well…"

"He really makes you _that_ speechless?" Ashley asked, beaming.

"Yeah, but it's not like that…Ashley, before I met Jeff, I was like obsessed with Matt," Charlie blurted out to the girl she had just met. She felt her cheeks grow red as she clasped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"Wow…does Jeff know?" Ashley asked, confused.

"No…" Charlie trailed off. "I think I'm going to be sick." She exited the booth and ran to the bathroom.

_

* * *

Text messages_

**Charlie**: What are you doing?

**Becky**: Just got back from arguing with Cody. Ugh. We're having a showdown later tonight. Are you going to be here to watch?

**Charlie**: I don't think so…

**Becky**: What's wrong, sis?

**Charlie**: I told Ashley about Matt.

**Becky**: Oh, no. What did she say?

**Charlie**: Nothing, really. I just hope she doesn't tell Jeff.

**Becky**: Are _you_ going to tell Jeff?

**Charlie**: I can't.

**Becky**: You have to.

**Charlie**: When are you going to tell Cody you like him?

**Becky**: We're not talking about me and Cody. We're talking about you.

**Charlie**: I'm just…confused.

**Becky**: Do you like Jeff?

**Charlie**: More than anything.

**Becky**: Then there shouldn't be a problem.

**Charlie**: But that's _exactly_ the problem.

* * *

"You're taking me to a park?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" John shrugged, parking the car.

"Nothing, actually. It's kind of…cute."

"I thought you'd think that."

They got out of John's rental car and ran over to the monkey bars. John had to hold his legs up pretty high to prevent them from dragging on the sand. Brittany could barely reach the bars, so John picked her up.

"Go down the slide," John suggested.

"I don't want to!" Brittany cried. It was already dark out and starting to get cold. The plastic slide was bound to be freezing.

"Come on. I'll catch you."

The thought of Brittany sliding down into John's arms was enough to make her forget the temperature of the air. She climbed up the jungle gym and sat down on the cold slide. "Ready?"

"I'm waiting down here for you."

Brittany closed her eyes and pushed herself down the spiral slide. Laughing, she crashed into John's arms. He picked her up and said, "There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Brittany couldn't answer John. She was too caught up in the moment. "No," she whispered.

John stared back into her eyes. He set her down and his hand traveled to under her chin. He tilted her face up and kissed her.

Once he realized what was happening, he jumped back. "I…um…er…I didn't mean to," John said.

"I understand," Brittany said, frowning. They both went back to the car and drove back to the arena.

_

* * *

Mickie's POV_

I wish that they would just fuck and get it over with.

The sexual tension between them is ridiculous! I know they're both young and all, but still!

I wish they could see that they were meant to be like everyone else backstage does.

Word of their little showdown flew fast backstage. There were at least twenty of us there to witness it.

There was also a little bet going on as to who would kiss who first. I believe that Hornswoggle was running it, actually. I put ten bucks down that Cody would get to her first.

Becky got there first. She waited there for at least ten minutes before Cody showed up.

We all formed a circle around them like middle school kids would do around a fight.

"You're really something else, Cody. You're the one who suggested this little battle, and you come late?"

"Clearly, you wanted to be here more than I did since you arrived so early."

"Don't flatter yourself, Rhodes. I just like to kick people's asses."

"What makes you think that you could kick my ass?"

"Because you're always acting like a little bitch."

"Yeah, that coming from the bitch herself."

"Fuck you, Cody."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd like to."

This was some hilarious shit. It really was. If I had a video camera with me, I'd so put this shit on youtube.

"Aren't you a little over confident about your looks?"

"Look who's talking! You're the one running around in little outfits like, _look at me! I'm so hot_!"

Becky clutched a hand over her heart. This was awesome. "Cody, you really think I'm hot?"

"I never said that." His face got red. She struck a nerve. Good girl! We've all been waiting for someone to knock him off his pedestal.

"Pretty sure you did."

"Whatever. You win this round."

She smiled at him. It was great. She fucking rocked. "As I will win all of them." She waved at him before parting the crowd and walking off.

The crowd pretty much left after that. Cody and I were the only ones left. He just stood there, shocked. Becky just gave me confidence to mess with him.

"You know, I read in a magazine that it's more romantic if two people with the same hair color kiss," I said. Random, I know. There was a point to this.

"What are you on about?"

"Becky has really nice black hair. Haven't you noticed?"

Cody ran a hand through his _black_ hair.

I say a week before they fuck.

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I waited for Charlie outside of the bathroom. By the time she got out, Ashley and Jeff had been long gone.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Ashley said she didn't feel good.

"Yeah, Jeff. I'm fine," she said, leaning into me.

"Ashley told me what you said."

"Really?" She looked embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Yeah," I laughed. I wasn't trying to be mean. There was a point to my laughter.

"Jeff…"

"No, it's funny because the first time I met you, I thought that you liked my brother."

"Jeff, it's really not like that. I was just…star struck. That's all. I really do like you."

I grinned at the sound of that, even though I knew that already. "I know, Charlie. That's why I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Okay, I haven't done this in a while but…um…"

"Jeff, come on."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That got her to smile.

"Yes."

_

* * *

Sam's POV_

I think Randy's cheating on me.

I mean, ugh! He's always so defensive about everything. He always takes more time than he says that he's going to!

I bet he's fucking that _bitch_ behind my back.

It looks like I'm going to have to keep tighter tabs on him.

**A/N: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS!**

**Yay! I feel accomplished. This is the longest chapter I've ever written…THIRTEEN PAGES!**

**Review, my lovelies.**


	4. Revelations

**A/N: There was no way in hell that I was going to update this tonight. Alas, my lovely best friends have urged me to. Damn trifecta. If I didn't love you guys…AND you two made me make this longer than I had intended…**

_Dominique's POV_

I may be a whore, but I'm not an idiot.

Okay, so I _did_ have that little lapse in judgment last week with Randy…but who wouldn't? Let me ask you a question. If Randy Orton wanted to fuck you, and he didn't have a condom, would you deny that man? No, of course you wouldn't. Have you seen him?

Well, I don't _want_ you to see him. It's bad enough that I've got that little rat running around ruining my fun. I don't need any more ring rats near Randy.

I think we might have had an accident, though…

Maybe I _shouldn't_ have demanded that Randy fuck me like that. I just hope I don't grow to regret it.

And when I say "grow," I'm using a double meaning, if you get my gist.

* * *

John knocked on Brittany's office door. He wanted to explain what had happened on their little outing the week before.

Brittany turned beet red when she saw John enter the room. She turned so that her hair was covering her face. She didn't want John to see her like this.

"Brittany, about last week…"

"It's okay, John. We were just…caught up in the moment. That's all." Brittany didn't look at him.

John leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah…"

"Are you still there?" Brittany asked after a couple moments of silence, sensing John's presence.

"Yeah, I'm still here," John said, snapping back from his false sense of…something. He was staring at Brittany the whole time. "I've got to go and get ready for my match. See you later?"

"Only if you get hurt. Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

_So, she doesn't want to see me_? John thought, leaving the office.

* * *

Mickie was standing in the middle of the ring with Cody and Hardcore Holly on either side of her. She was doing the talking for the group that night.

"My boys here demand a shot at the World Tag Team Championship. They know that they're better than those horrible wannabe cowboys. I know that I'm better than that new tramp they've recruited to be their little slut. We demand it, damnit!"

Cade, Murdoch, and Becky came out. It was pretty much a brawl out there. Mickie and Becky went at it first until Holly and Murdoch pulled them apart. Instead of getting their girl, they each ended up with the opposite girl. They shook away and Becky tossed Mickie out of the ring. Holly double clotheslined both Cade and Murdoch out. The momentum caused him to fall out, too. Becky turned around and came face to face with Cody.

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

Charlie seemed a little…off when I asked her to be my girlfriend. I'm just glad she said yes.

When I called her earlier that day, she didn't sound too good, and she said that she wasn't feeling well. Being the sweet guy that I am, and add the fact that I actually like the damn girl, I went out and bought her roses. I've never bought a girl roses…In high school, I didn't even buy my prom date a corsage.

Okay, I didn't even go to prom, but that's besides the point.

I thought a dozen would be a nice number to cheer her up. Does that sound right?

I brought them to her hotel room. Earlier, she had told me that she wasn't going to the arena with her sister, which meant that I wouldn't be able to see her. That was not going to happen if I had my way.

When she opened the door, I thought she looked so damn adorable. Her hair was in low pigtails and she was in her pajamas. I gave her the roses, and that seemed to make her happy.

"Aw, Jeff…" she sniffled. She really didn't look so good.

"Are you feeling any better than when I talked to you earlier?"

"No, not really."

"Then you should get some sleep. I want you better as soon as possible so we can hang out, Charlie."

"Okay…"

She had me sit on the bed with her head in my lap. I stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

_

* * *

Letter that is not sent_

John,

I like you. I really like you.

Trust me, if I didn't like you, there was no way in hell that I would have kissed you…or let you kiss me. I'm not sure who started it…but I don't regret it in the slightest.

I'm just afraid that you might.

I know you've been with _a lot_ of women. What would you want with some lame doctor like me? I'm not of any use to you. I mean, sure, you wouldn't have to pay as many doctors bills…

I'm still confused as to why you even asked me out on that date. I don't get it. Now I'm starting to regret it. Not the kiss, I mean. The date as a whole. I think that maybe I should have just let you set me up with Jericho.

And I really don't want things to get weird between us. What if you really do get injured? I'm usually the one that has to check on you. I don't want our professional relationship to be awkward because of some random moment in time that we will never get back.

Love,

Brittany

_

* * *

Mickie's POV_

After that stupid in ring confrontation (which was a waste of time for the storyline, if you ask me), Hornswoggle ran around telling everyone that there was going to be another showdown. I wanted in. This was entertaining as all hell.

I went around seeing if anyone had a video camera handy. Mr. Kennedy did. Thank god for that man. He said that he brought it especially for this. We were _so_ going to make Cody and Becky internet stars…not that they know that just yet.

I went to the locker room to see if any of the other Divas were going to see this. Also, though, Hornswoggle had recruited me to help him take bets since I enjoyed this shit so much. Hey, I'm all for making money.

This weeks bet: Who would swear first?

I put a hundred down on Becky. That girl is going to make me one rich bitch.

I wanted to make sure that we'd see more action this time. Luckily for me, Becky was in the locker room.

"Hey, are you all set for your showdown with Cody?"

"Pretty much. That kid is so retarded sometimes. It's like he _wants_ to fight with me all the time."

I laughed at that. I wasn't going to ask her to swear first, though. I wanted to win my money the ethical way; not that gambling on two people's love lives is very ethical.

"Want to have more fun with him?"

"Why not? I can't possibly embarrass him any more."

"Oh, you so can."

"How?" Becky asked, her eyes getting wide. Yeah, she so liked him.

"Get him to admit that he likes you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't."

"He really does. If you can get him to admit it, then it will make all of us so happy to see that little fuck knocked down a peg."

Becky thought about it for a moment. Damn, I am one convincing mother fucker. "Well…anything to bring down Cody is something I'll do. You got it."

This video is going to be worth millions.

* * *

"Randy, I need a word with you," Sam said, stomping up to Randy. She jumped in front of him, breaking both of her heels in her landing.

Randy held back his laugh. He was going to break up with her soon, anyway. He'd rather have Dominique. She was more fun…and a better fuck. "What's up, baby?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Sam bluntly asked.

"No," Randy simply replied, being the smooth actor that he was.

Sam squinted at him, not fully believing him. "Are you sure?"

_What a stupid question! "Are you sure?" Duh, bitch! Like I'm really going to admit that to you_, Randy thought. _Time to turn on the charm._ "Sam," he gently said, cupping her face lightly as she took off her broken shoes. "Do you honestly think I'd ever want someone besides my perfect little angel?"

Sam smiled. Randy knew how to persuade her. She giggled, "Of course not, Randy."

_

* * *

AIM conversation_

**Ashley**: Are you feeling alright? Jeff said you weren't doing so hot.

**Charlie**: Yeah, I just woke up. Jeff came over here and waited until I fell asleep. I guess he left for the arena already.

**Ashley**: So, Jeff made you feel better?

**Charlie**: Yeah, I guess you could say that. He brought me a dozen roses.

**Ashley**: Are you serious? That is so adorable! I wish that my boyfriend would do something like that.

**Charlie**: You mean Matt never buys you things?

**Ashley**: Matt? Oh, dear, no. Matt isn't my boyfriend.

**Charlie**: What?

**Ashley**: You didn't know that? I've been dating Paul London for about six months now.

**Charlie**: But I thought that you were his date that night…

**Ashley**: Well, I guess you could say that I was. He just asked me to go with him. I mean, we are pretty good friends. He said that he wanted to see how you and Jeff are together or something like that…

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

I can't believe I'm doing this again. Seriously. What power is this that this girl has over me?

Wait, she doesn't have any power over me. I just like to embarrass people.

But she's been the one embarrassing me lately…

You know what? Whatever. I'll make sure that I kick her ass tonight…in a metaphorical way.

The word running around is that Kennedy is video taping this. I'll pay him for a copy.

The crowd had grown since last time. I didn't know that I was so entertaining. I got there first this time. Damnit. She wasn't going to let me live that down at the start.

"So, jackass, you're here first this time. I bet you couldn't wait to see me," she said, facing off against me in the circle.

"YES!" Mickie screamed from somewhere in the circle. I suppose she had won the pool of the night or something.

"No, I just couldn't wait to embarrass you."

"Let's see you try. I'll let you get in the first punch since you lost our last fight."

"Okay. When you attacked Mickie in the ring tonight, it was horrible."

"I didn't see you getting in any of the action. I'm pretty sure that you were just staring at me the whole time."

"I had to. It was in the storyline. Clearly, you don't read."

"Clearly, you're an idiot. I'm only given what I have to do."

"Fine then."

"What, no comeback? Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Do you think you're better than me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that you could beat me up?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that you're better looking than everyone here?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that being stuck in this tag team is holding you back?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

WHAT? NO! I did NOT mean that.

"KENNEDY DID YOU GET THAT?" Mickie yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Kennedy give her the thumbs up.

"No, I didn't mean that. It slipped! You tricked me!"

"Bye, Cody," Becky said, skipping off through the crowd.

At least, I think it slipped.

_

* * *

John's POV_

I hate Randy Orton. I really do.

He and I are going to have a serious talk later on. He needs to stop doing this.

One, I'm covering for his cheating ass. Two, he likes to hit me with foreign objects in the ring. Three, he just broke my arm.

I had to go see Brittany again. I swear, these visits were becoming more and more frequent. It was like I was meant to be in there.

"Oh my god, John! Are you okay?" she asked, totally snapping back into doctor mode when she saw the state I was in. She jumped up from her computer and rushed over to me. It looked like she was working on an e-mail or something.

"I think I broke my arm."

"I told you to be careful!"

"Thank this jackass," I said through my pain, kicking Randy who was there with me.

"See you later, dude. Hope your arm feels better," Randy said quickly before scuttling out of the office. He pretty much knew that I was going to kick his ass later.

"I can't do anything about this, John. You're going to have to go to the hospital."

* * *

"Randy, I need to talk to you," Dominique said when she passed Randy in the hallway. "Where's Sam?"

"Well, she got suspicious, and I convinced her otherwise. She went home," Randy explained.

"Okay, good. Look, Randy, we really need to talk about last week."

"What about it?"

"Well…I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Damnit, Randy," Dominique said, stomping her foot for emphasis. "We didn't use protection, and I'm not on birth control."

"Are you saying that you're pregnant?"

"I don't know, but I'm saying that it could be a strong possibility."

_

* * *

E-mail that is not sent_

Mr. McMahon,

It is regrettable on my part to send you this e-mail. It is to notify you of my resignation. I have learned much by working here, the most important thing being something about myself. I've realized that I cannot live a hectic lifestyle like this. Being a doctor, I understand that it is most unhealthy to put one's self through this. I thank you for this opportunity to continue my career in a wonderful place such as this, but it is just not my place.

Sincerely,

Brittany Robinson

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

I think I should dump Jeff. I know it's only been like a week, but still. I can't put him through this. I thought I could get over it when I thought that Ashley and Matt were together but…not anymore.

I now know that Ashley has a boyfriend…and it isn't Matt. Matt doesn't have a girlfriend. That makes him available. That means that my crush on him just might develop.

I'm not dumping Jeff because I don't like him. I _really_ like Jeff. He is so amazing.

But I can't get Matt out of my mind.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

Dominique can _not_ be pregnant. I have Sam. I love Sam…but I'm not in love with her.

Hell, I don't even really love her. She's just kind of there. I mean, I care about her as a person, but that's about it. If Dominique was pregnant, assuming that I'm the father…it would break Sam.

I can't have a kid. I don't want a kid. I'm not responsible enough for something like that. If she's pregnant, my life would be ruined.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

Did Cody _not_ lie for once? What am I thinking? Of course he lied about liking me. I mean, Mickie told me to get him to admit it. She never said that he had to mean it.

But what if he did mean it? I mean, I don't like him whatsoever.

_Maybe_ I have…a little…um…crush on him. _Mabye_.

But that doesn't mean that he likes me.

But he did look rather embarrassed after he said that. I bet it was just because his little slip up was caught on video tape. Yeah, that was it.

Great. Now after that video hits youtube, I will be the number one public enemy of all girls ages seven to twenty-two. Thanks, Kennedy. If I get a bunch of hate signs, I am holding you personally responsible.

_

* * *

John's POV_

"I'll go call an ambulance," Brittany told me, rushing out of the room.

About two minutes after she left, her computer started making a lot of beeping noises. I bet they were e-mails coming in from Vince.

Okay, that beeping was getting annoying. I went up to her computer to turn off the sound.

That's when I saw her resignation e-mail that she hadn't sent yet.

Was she crazy? She was such a good doctor! She needs to stay, and I'm going to convince her.

**A/N: Sorry, Brit. I lied.**

**You didn't have four parts in here. You had five.**

**Review.**


	5. I'll Be With You

**A/N: Brittany and Dommy, you're lucky that I love you two.**

_Charlie's POV_

I decided not to break up with Jeff. I'm going to try and make it work. I'm going to try to shut Matt out from my thoughts.

Even though he _is_ single.

No, I like _Jeff_. The whole Matt thing is just from me being a stupid fan just like every other girl that likes him.

But I have something that they all don't. I have Jeff. That should be good enough for me.

Yes. I like Jeff, not Matt.

_

* * *

Note stuck under hotel room door_

Becky,

I know you like Cody, but…

I like you.

* * *

Dominique was working on fixing all the shit that was going on since John was injured. She had a lot of crap to deal with.

"Randy, you really have a knack for popping up at the most inopportune times," Dominique said once Randy entered the room. He locked the door. "Randy, I'm really not in the mood for anything tonight."

"Neither am I. We just don't need to be unnecessarily interrupted."

"So, where is your skank?" Dominique carelessly asked, violently crossing out everything that she had just written.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Dominique stared at Randy. "That really needs no explanation."

"Whatever, Dom. I don't care, anyways."

"You seemed to care when you fucked me two weeks ago."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Look, are you pregnant or what?"

"I don't know, Randy. I haven't taken a test yet."

"What? Why haven't you taken a test yet?"

"Because I'm _scared_, Randy," Dominique said, tossing her pen aside. Her eyes filled with tears. "How would you feel? I can't be pregnant. I have to worry about other things besides a baby that I'm not going to have time for and a father that doesn't give a damn."

"Then get an abortion or something."

Dominique picked up her pen and chucked it at Randy. "Go! Just get the fuck out of here!"

_

* * *

John's POV_

I decided to visit Brittany. I didn't want her to know that I knew she was leaving, though.

This was going to be a lot harder than I had anticipated.

"John, do I need to do a checkup on you or something?" she asked me when I went into her office. "You didn't have an appointment."

"Oh, so now I need an appointment to come and see you?"

"John, what do you want?" she sighed, setting her clipboard down on the table.

So, how was I going to negotiate this? I couldn't flat out tell her that I read her e-mail. That would be like snooping, even though it was totally an accident. She shouldn't have left it up for the world to see. I could blame it on Vince since he was probably the one e-mailing her…about me.

Damnit.

I'll think of something. I always do.

"Brittany, you've seen a bit…different since the, um…_incident_. You're not planning on leaving at all, are you?"

She turned red so fast. I kind of felt bad.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Good. I guess she didn't suspect me, then.

"I don't know…You just seem like you don't want to be here."

She gave me a smile, or some misconstrued form of a smile. "John, there's no other place that I'd rather be."

She didn't mean it.

* * *

Cade, Murdoch, and Becky were all standing in the ring. Cade was doing all the talking.

"We can't seem to shake those tools, Cody and Hardcore Holly, away from our title belts. If they want them, they have to beat us. They aren't doing a very good job of it. They did beat us that one week, though. That is a problem. _We_ have a problem. When I say 'we,' I mean me and my tag team partner, Trevor Murdoch. We've figured out what the problem is, and it's _her_," Cade said, pointing at Becky.

They attacked her in the ring. No one came to save her. The refs eventually got them away, but it wasn't enough.

_

* * *

Text messages_

**Jeff**: What are you doing tonight?

**Charlie**: I don't know. Why?

**Jeff**: Want to go to a party?

**Charlie**: Sure. Where at?

**Jeff**: Not sure. We're going with Matt, though.

**Charlie**: Sounds cool. See you after the show.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

I think I should get rid of this demon seed that Randy has planted in me. This is ridiculous. He isn't going to help me take care of the kid with that trash running around. I hate her. I really do. No, hate isn't a strong enough word. There is no word that describes what I feel towards that woman…that devil.

Maybe I should get an abortion. No, but that's not fair to the kid. I can't kill it. It never did anything wrong. The only bad thing about it is that it's from Randy. Okay, that's not even that bad. Thinking about it, I bet this kid is going to be one good looking son of a bitch.

And I am a bitch.

Wait, we don't even know that I'm pregnant for sure. Why am I working myself up so much over this? I mean, how stupid am I going to look if I'm not pregnant? I would have been so emotional for no reason at all. I would have looked like an idiot in front of Randy.

Oh, well. I don't care. He's going to look like the idiot if we find out that he did knock my ass up.

* * *

John was still in Brittany's office. He didn't have anywhere else to go, so he decided to keep her company while she worked.

All of a sudden, he got a shooting pain up and down his arm. "Fuck," he said, putting his hand over where the pain was.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked, dropping her work on the table to tend to John.

"Yeah, the pain is gone now," he said, rubbing his arm that was in the sling.

"Maybe I should check it out…"

"No, don't worry about it. They told me at the hospital that this kind of pain was normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I'm glad that Cade and Murdoch were nice about beating me up in the ring. They didn't hit me very hard, but I still had to pretend that it hurt. Oh well.

Once I got backstage, I was expecting Cody to be standing there all smug-like with his arms crossed, waiting to ridicule me for what happened out there.

Oh, I found Cody all right. He was with his dad.

I was just going to casually walk past and head back to the locker room. I was tired and I didn't feel like dealing with Cody's bullshit tonight. But then I remembered that he said that he's a good little boy when his dad is around. Yeah, right. I'll believe it when I see it.

"There she is, dad," Cody said, stopping me in the hallway. Great. Just great.

"Are you the lovely lady that will be working with my son, here?"

I hate you Cody. I really, really do. "Yes, sir. I'm Becky."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you come out to dinner tonight with the two of us so I can get to know you? It appears as if you will be working with Cody for a while."

Okay, put yourself in my shoes. You can't deny the American Dream! You just can't! It doesn't matter how much you hate, or think you hate, his son. You just cannot reject Dusty Rhodes. That guy is a fucking _legend_.

"Sure, I'd love to."

I looked over to Cody. His face was bright red.

I was really going to enjoy this.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

I had to dump Sam. I really did. I know that I don't love her any longer. It isn't fair to Sam. It isn't fair to me.

Most importantly, it isn't fair to Dominique.

It was time to take some responsibility for my actions. Maybe it was time for me to have a kid. I know Sam hates kids, so her ass is out of here.

I really wanted to do it nicely, but I knew that it wouldn't turn out that way.

She actually came down to the arena with me. Shocker. She tried to stay away as much as possible after she suspected me of cheating on her.

Wow, she was right, though.

I found her eating in one of the hallways.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"What's up, Randy?" she asked, jumping up. Did she forget that nothing good comes from the question, "we need to talk?"

"Sam, baby…it's just not working out any longer."

She dropped her sandwich. "What?"

"I mean, you don't like coming down to the arenas. You don't like anyone here. You sit by yourself. You complain when I have to go to work. Look, as great of a time we've had together, I think we just need to end this before it ruins both of us."

She slapped me in the face. I suppose I deserved that. She stormed off. With any luck, I wouldn't have to see her again.

_

* * *

John's POV_

I was still in her office. We were still doing nothing; barely talking, barely looking at each other.

That's it. I can't take it any longer. We need to talk about this.

"Brittany, do you like me?" I asked. Wow, I am Captain Jackass, I really am. How blunt can I be?

I felt bad once I saw her turn bright red. Shit. I embarrassed her.

"John, I can't lie to you."

"Then don't."

"I…um…"

Okay, so I knew her answer. I was just waiting for her to say it. She started shuffling her feet. This really must be hard for her.

"Yeah, I do."

My feet started taking me to her. What was I doing? I think I lost all control over my body. This was ridiculous. I walked over to her, and she turned around, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Brittany, you don't have to be embarrassed about liking me. A lot of girls do."

"But that's just it, John! I don't want to be like all those other girls that like you."

"You won't be."

"Why not?"

Here I go…it's now or never. I can't believe that I'm doing this.

"Because I'll actually be with you," I said. I turned her around and kissed her.

_

* * *

Matt's POV_

I didn't know that Charlie could drink like that. She was pretty wasted, but she held her alcohol well. I was surprised that she didn't puke like right then and there in the middle of the room.

It was a lame hotel party with some guys I knew in the area. It wasn't at the hotel we were staying at, though. That was good.

Jeff had to take a call outside, so he sent Charlie with me for a while. Man, she was drunk. And she was really, really pretty.

NO! She's my brother's girlfriend. She is JEFF'S girlfriend. I cannot like her. Liking Charlie is simply not an option.

So, why did I kiss her?

Yeah, that's right. I kissed her. I don't know what made me do it. She was drunk, so it wasn't like it was ethical or anything. Well, helping your brother's girlfriend cheat on him is never ethical.

This is horrible. This is really horrible. Jeff can't find out about this.

Charlie…

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

Dad, I hate you.

Okay, I really don't hate him. I love my dad. He just has really bad timing. I can't believe he invited her to dinner with us.

This is just going to give her more ammunition for our next showdown, assuming she'll even talk to me after this.

Fuck. My dad knows I like her. My dad knows that I was the one who wrote that…and tried to make it look like I didn't. DAMNIT!

And it sucks even more because I can't act like a total jerk to her to throw her off. I have to be a complete gentleman because he's here. My dad is totally killing my game.

I wanted to kill my father when he asked that first question. "So, Becky, have you seen my son with any of the Divas backstage?"

Dad, I know what you're doing.

"No, I actually haven't. I'm pretty much the only girl he's ever with backstage," Becky answered with a giggle. Great. Now my dad is going to think she likes me.

But she does.

"Really?" my dad said, smiling at me. "I've heard that Cody does like one of the girls."

"Who?" Her eyes got wide when she asked that. I swear, if my dad wasn't here, I'd be getting at her for this.

"Why don't you ask him? He wrote someone a little letter this morning."

She stared at me. I was caught.

_

* * *

Brit's POV_

Did John Cena just kiss me? No, I must be dreaming. But I felt it, and you can't feel anything in your dreams.

"John, are you deranged?" I asked. Wow, that was bad.

"What do you mean?"

I was so relieved when he laughed at my question. I was so happy that I didn't offend him. "It's just…"

"Brittany, it's taken me a long time, but I've finally realized that I like you. If I didn't like you, then I wouldn't have kissed you at the park."

"So…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation. John Cena is a man that you simply cannot refuse.

"But I don't want to start off our relationship on the wrong foot. We need honesty."

"What, you've already lied to me?" I asked, shocked. It's been like ten seconds.

"No, but…I read that e-mail."

"What e-mail?"

"The one that said you were resigning."

I started laughing. I didn't care that he read it. "John, I was just angry. I needed to get my feelings out. I didn't send it."

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

I am never taking Charlie anywhere ever again. Well, at least if there is alcohol there. She's a really sloppy drunk.

She could barely walk over to me when I entered the room. She was cute there, though, she really was.

What she said wasn't so cute.

"Jeff, I really like Matt."

Okay, that better be the alcohol talking. I really don't feel like murdering my brother right now.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

Who the fuck does Randy Orton think he is?

I swear, he better ditch that trailer trash. I don't care if he doesn't want a kid. He's _going_ to take responsibility.

How can I convince him? I know. I'll give him a shitty storyline.

How about…I make him gay for Santino Marella?

Bingo. Oh, and I'll make Santino the man in the relationship.

I swear, I am not paid enough to do this job.

**A/N: Another chapter knocked out. Yes.**

**Review.**


	6. I Hate You

**A/N: I'm on academic probation! And do you know why I think that's funny? IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T FAIL ANY OF MY CLASSES! What the fuck?! I got a pass in my pass/fail class. I got a B in English. I got a C- is history, communications, and psychology. So, how am I on probation?**

**Fuck Marquette fucking University.**

_Dominique's POV_

I fucking hate doctors. They creep me out. I hate how they poke at you. It's just strange.

I really didn't like this visit too much. I was going to find out if I was really pregnant or not.

I may be a whore, but I'm not stupid. Okay, so I did have that little incident…I mean, I suppose that I was the one that provoked that little incident with Randy. He was the only one that I was sleeping with at the time. I'm not going to be a hypocrite like those little girls on Maury that say that they were only sleeping with the guy they had tested, and then he's not the father.

Nope, I was only fucking Randy. I didn't need anyone else.

Let's just say that I wasn't too excited when I left the office. I was indeed pregnant with Randy Orton's child.

I'm going to laugh when Sam finds out about this. I mean, she _is_ his girlfriend, after all.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I don't give a shit if it was really him. I don't care if he likes me. I really don't give a flying fuck. He's too pussy to admit it himself. His fucking dad pretty much told me. This is ridiculous. Why should I bother with him?

Because I like him. That's why.

Shit.

I guess I forgot to mention to him that I have a boyfriend…

Okay, don't freak out. He's not really my boyfriend. I broke up with him after I made it to the WWE. I knew that it wouldn't work. And I'm not going to lie…I didn't really like him. He was more or less something to occupy my time with. I know that sounds shallow, but whatever.

Cody doesn't need to know about that guy…I mean he doesn't need to know that the guy is no longer in my life. I can always pretend that he still is. Besides, I'll have him at my feet at the drop of the hat.

Which guy, you ask?

Either one, I suppose. It'll all work out.

_

* * *

Brit's POV_

I should be happy, but I'm not.

What girl wouldn't be happy with John Cena as their boyfriend? I mean, it's only been a week, but I already feel smothered. Do you know why that's ridiculous? It's because I haven't seen him since last week. Okay, I really shouldn't be stressing like this. I like John, and I mean that I like John _a lot_. I don't expect anyone to understand. I know that I'll always be in John's shadow all the time. We can't go anywhere because he'll get mauled by fans. We really can't spend much time together when we're off. I have a family to see. He has a family to see. He has engagements with the company. I have…well, nothing, really.

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding?

I know that I really like him. That's obvious. It's really just that I'm not comfortable with him just yet. We barely know each other.

Great. Here he comes, just waltzing into my office like he owns the damn place. Well, he pretty much does.

"What are we doing tonight?" he asked, sitting himself in one of the chairs in my office.

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think that we're doing anything tonight?" Damn, I'm a bitch.

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

I was working on a clipboard, and I kind of slammed it down on my desk a little harder than I should have. I let out an extremely exasperated sigh. "I'm not."

"Then what's wrong?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Because, John, I'm uncomfortable."

"Then sit on a different chair."

What the hell? He really is a dense ass mother fucker. "No, John. I'm uncomfortable with you."

_

* * *

Voicemail_

Charlie, it's Jeff. I really need you to call me back as soon as you get this. Matt told me about that party. I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation as to why you kissed my brother, and I'd really like to hear it before I kill him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not comfortable with me?" John asked, walking up to Brittany.

Brittany rested her head in her hands with her elbows on her desk. "I mean that I'm not really ready for all of this yet."

"Well then," John said, walking behind Brittany. "It looks as if I'm going to have to make you comfortable." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Remember when I had you give me that massage? I still haven't properly thanked you for that."

"John…"

"Sh, just relax."

_

* * *

Okay, I can't really make Randy gay for Santino. That's just mean. I was just venting my anger. Wait, if that little fuck brings his little skank bag of a whore girlfriend in here with him…I'll make him gay for Umaga_, Dominique thought to herself. She rested her head in one had and was furiously dragging her pen back and forth across Randy's storyline with the other. 

"Fuck you," a weak female voice called from the doorway.

Dominique wasn't in a meeting, meaning that the door was unlocked. Anyone was free to enter.

Except Sam.

"What's got your ass now?" Dominique asked Sam, rolling her eyes.

"You fucking bitch!" Sam shrieked, charging towards Dominique. She leaped over the table and tackled Dominique off of her chair.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Dominique yelled, trying to push Sam off of her. Sam was sitting on her knees, on Dominique's stomach, punching her. Dominique quickly thought of the baby. After five unsuccessful attempts at pushing Sam off of her, Dominique rudely asked, "What, bitch? Did you gain even more weight?"

Sam shifted her weight so she was pressing even harder on Dominique's stomach, trying to cut of her breathing.

_She can't know I'm pregnant_, Dominique thought as she finally was able to roll over and knock Sam onto the floor.

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

I'm an idiot. I really am.

How fucking retarded can I be? I knew she wasn't an idiot, but she wasn't supposed to know that. This is crap! I'll toss the easy blame and put it on my dad. If he didn't insist that she come out to dinner with us…she never would have known.

Fuck that. I blame the creative team for putting the two of us in a storyline together. I never would have known her, then. Right when I got to the arena, I headed straight off to that Dominique lady. I asked her to nix it. Her response was fucked up. It was something like this:

_It's too late, Cody. It's already been like five weeks into the storyline. We need the fans to accept her because she's too new and the fans don't know her yet. You still haven't fully broken away from your dad yet, and you need to get out there on your own. You two are going to help each other and_ BLAH BLAH FUCKING BLAH!

How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate on work if I have this freaking girl distracting me?

There is no way in hell that she likes me now. I'd be shocked, and I mean _shocked_ if she still did.

Now that I think back on it, maybe she never did.

Fuck! Where is my cocky edge going? This girl is breaking my walls down…No, I can't let her get to me. She's just a girl. I can get another.

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

A voicemail? Hm…Becky's out at the arena…No one else would call me…

Well, the missed calls list says that it's from Jeff. This can't be good. Wait, did he even hear about me and Matt? I hope not…

…

He knows. Fucking Matt! No!

I'm such a fucking bitch. I really like Jeff, but then I go and fuck it up because I was drunk. It was just some stupid fantasy from before my sister came to the mother fucking WWE. It was one stupid mistake…

But I'll never have a chance at explaining it to Jeff. He is a really understanding guy, but I don't think he'll fare to well with this one.

Wait, Matt kissed me. I didn't kiss him.

Shit. That pretty much makes matters worse. I can already tell that this is going to be horrible.

* * *

John had just finished rubbing Brittany's back. He was bent over, his non-broken arm wrapped all around her body. He was gently kissing her neck.

Albeit this distraction, Brittany tried, but to no avail, to continue on with her work. "John, I can't work with you over me like this."

"I'm trying to get you to relax, Brit. You can't relax if you're working."

Brittany gently set her clipboard down on her desk. "I need to work. That's kind of why I'm paid to work here. Just because you have a broken arm doesn't mean that I can drop everything. You're not even here for a checkup."

"Don't you want me around?"

"Yeah, well…I _do_, but this just isn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should just be friends."

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

I was walking down the hallway to check on Dominique. I broke up with Sam for her. She _better_ be pregnant.

I heard girls screaming. _Shit. It's Sam and Dominique._

The door to Dominique's office was slightly open. I peered inside just in time to see Dominique roll over and knock Sam off of her…stomach.

That bitch. If she lost the baby for that…Wait, what am I talking about? She might not even be pregnant.

But just in case…

"Sam! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Get away from me, Randy!" she yelled back. For a small girl, that girl could scream. "This is all your fault, anyway."

"What the fuck does this have to do with him? You're the crazy bitch, not him," Dominique gasped, trying to catch her breath. Shit. She was holding her stomach.

No, it's not the baby. Her stomach was just hurting because Sam's fat ass was on it…right?

"Sam, get out! I'll deal with you later," I demanded. Even though I wasn't with her anymore, she still did whatever I wanted. That was one of the few things that I truly liked about Sam. The bitch bowed down at my feet most of the time.

* * *

They were doing the pre-tape for the promo with Cody and Becky. It was set in one of the hallways.

With the cameras rolling, Becky walked down the hallway. Cody exited one of the side doors as she passed. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh, sorry about last week," Cody said to her. "I was already gone and…"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It looked pretty rough."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, in that case I--"

Mickie came up and pushed herself in between them. She gave Becky a dirty look before snuggling up close to Cody.

Becky held back some puke.

"Come on, Cody. We have to go." Mickie pulled Cody away, and Becky watched them leave.

"CUT!" the stage manager called.

_

* * *

Text messages_

**Matt**: I'm sorry, dude.

**Jeff**: Fuck you, Matt.

**Matt**: It was all my fault. Don't blame her.

**Jeff**: She should have known better than to kiss you.

**Matt**: She was drunk! She didn't know any better.

**Jeff**: If there's one thing I hate, it's cheaters. And she did it with my fucking brother.

**Matt**: Can we talk about this in person?

**Jeff**: If you live that long.

* * *

The stage manager called Cody and Becky back so he could talk to them. "You two are really something. It's like you two have a natural chemistry or something. That's rare. It's like I really believe that you two like each other."

Cody didn't say anything.

Becky rolled her eyes at that comment. "Whatever. I have to call my boyfriend."

_

* * *

John's POV_

Oh, no she didn't. No girl has ever told me that she just wanted to be friends. What the hell? I mean, I know that Brittany isn't just any ordinary girl. She was really smart. She must have some serious reason to say something like that.

Whatever. I knew that she didn't mean it.

"Brittany, I cannot allow us to be just friends. It's absurd. It's been what, a week?"

"It's just too hard, John. Look, you're all famous and stuff. I'm not. We can't go anywhere, okay? Our relationship just won't be normal. I like normal."

"No, you don't."

"Since when are you the authority on what I like?"

"If you liked normal, you wouldn't have been my girlfriend in the first place." Damn, I am good. "Can you just, like, change your mind?"

I must have a natural charm about me. She smiled. "Sure. But it's only because you're so damn cute."

"Cute" was never an adjective that I was used to being called. I've heard many other things, but not "cute."

This should be interesting.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

Finally, that rat went away. I hate her!

"Dom, I broke up with her last week," Randy said to me.

"What?" I didn't think that I heard him correctly. Did he just say that he broke up with Sam?

"Me and Sam…we aren't a "we" anymore."

I blinked at him in disbelief. Then…I exploded.

"WHAT? FINALLY YOU JACKASS! THAT FUCKING CUNT DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAD! HELL, SHE PROBABLY COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE YOUR DICK BECAUSE SHE'S TOO MUCH OF A LITTLE BITCH! IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO REALIZE IT? ARE YOU NUTS! I MEAN YOU JUST--"

Randy cut me off in an interesting way. He kissed me.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked after we broke apart.

"I was before the fight…I don't know about now," I whispered, remember what had taken place before Randy had gotten here.

"I want it."

"What?"

"I want to keep the baby."

* * *

Jeff pulled into the hotel parking lot. Matt was outside waiting for him…

With Charlie.

Jeff stormed up to his brother, infuriated with the two people in front of him. Charlie was already crying. It looked as if Matt was trying to console her.

"Matt, you are a fucking asshole," Jeff said.

"Dude, she's upset! Quit being mad at me and worry about your girlfriend."

"I guess I don't have to worry about her if you're running around being her savior or something."

"Jeff! We were drunk! We didn't know what we were doing."

"Matt, she's my girlfriend. You're my brother. Those two don't mix."

Matt stood up. Charlie watched with wide eyes. "Jeff, settle down."

"Don't fucking tell me to settle down!" Jeff yelled, shoving his brother.

It quickly turned into a brawl. Charlie didn't dare attempt to physically break the fight up. She came out with all she could think of.

"Jeff, I love you."

The fight stopped.

**A/N: Yay for an update.**

**Check the profile. I have a request.**

**Review.**


	7. The Bitch Is Back

**A/N: I hate Kelly Kelly. I really fucking do.**

**Thank you to the two of you that emailed me those pictures…but I already had both of them, but I still love them.**

**I am so fucking glad that Christmas is over.**

_Cody's POV_

She can't have a boyfriend. She really can't. _I _like her. I _will_ get her. I don't care if I have to kick her boyfriend's ass. He isn't a wrestler as far as I know. If he is, it still doesn't matter. I'll do it. I will.

I don't really know where I'm going right now. I'm pretty much just wandering the halls. I'm bored as fuck and I don't have shit to do before I have to go down to the ring to watch Mickie kick Becky's ass. That should be a good time.

"Hey, darling…"

Shit. That's her! She's talking to…_him_. She must be. I am so eavesdropping on this shit.

"Are you coming next week?"

He's coming next week? Holy shit! I bet he's really hideous. No, she wouldn't date an ugly guy. I mean, I thought she liked _me_, after all.

"Oh, you're not?"

Thank god.

"Wait, stop messing around with me? If you don't come, I'm going to be really, really sad. I know you don't like it when I'm sad."

I hope he doesn't come. I don't care if she's sad. Then I can make her feel better.

"So, you are coming? Yay! See you then!"

Can I skip out on next week?

Wait, she didn't say that she loves him or anything. Do I have hope? Probably not. Who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to get her if it kills me. That fucker better watch out.

_

* * *

AIM Conversation_

**Charlie**: Jeff, are you there?

**Charlie**: Jeff…

**Charlie**: You haven't spoken to me all week. I told you that I fucking love you, and you just ran away.

**Jeff**: Well, what did you expect me to do?

**Charlie**: Wow, nice of you to talk to me.

**Jeff**: So now you're giving me attitude?

**Charlie**: No, Jeff…It's not like that at all. How did you think I would react?

**Jeff**: Not like a bitch.

**Charlie**: Oh, real nice, Jeff.

**Jeff**: Yeah, just like it was nice of you to kiss my brother.

**Charlie**: He kissed me.

**Jeff**: You didn't pull away.

**Charlie**: I was drunk.

**Jeff**: That's no excuse.

**Charlie**: I'm coming down to the arena to talk to you, and you better be there.

**Jeff**: Charlie, just don't.

_Charlie has signed off_

_

* * *

Post-it Note on office door_

Brittany,

Hey, girl. Last week sucked, so I'm going to make it up to you. Don't make any plans with any of your friends for after the show. I want you to spend the night with me in my hotel room.

John

* * *

Dominique leaned back in the chair of her desk, looking up at Randy who was sitting on her desk. "What do you want, Randy?"

"Besides you?"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Randy."

"I want you to go out with me."

"Randy, this isn't high school anymore. When you ask me out, do you mean that you would like to take me out on a date, or do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Dom, I think we're far past the dating stage," Randy said, glancing down at Dominique's stomach.

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

That was the most retarded fucking AIM conversation I've ever had. It would hurt less if I didn't love her back.

She doesn't need to know that.

Look. Here she comes now.

"Jeff, please talk to me," she pleaded, storming up to me in her fancy heels. She really does spend too much money on that kind of stuff.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Jeff, _please_. I love you."

Yeah, right. "Shut up. You don't love me."

"How can you even say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Shit. She started crying. This next little bit really tore me up though.

She looked me dead in the eye with her tears. "I want you to look me in the eye, Jeff, and say that you don't love me, too."

"I…don't…"

I looked away.

"That's what I thought."

"That still doesn't justify what you did."

"Then let me fucking explain like I've been trying to do, Jeff."

_

* * *

Brittany's POV_

He wants me to go to his hotel room? I'm not a fucking whore! I sincerely hope that he doesn't think he's getting any tonight, because he probably won't be. I do not care if he is John Cena. He isn't going to get to me that easily…

Or is he?

He does have his way with women, doesn't he? Fuck, fuck, fuck. He is _not_ going to have me that easily.

That still doesn't mean that that I'm not nervous as fuck. What if I _do_ give in?

No, I am not Triple H at Wrestlemania 22. I am not going to tap out that easily.

At least I hope not.

Sure, I like him. I really like him. That doesn't mean that I have to give it up. I need to calm down. If that's all he wanted, he could easily pick up some rats outside of the arena. I'm sure he got approached by like ten thousand of them just in the past hour.

* * *

"So, what's this I hear about you and a boyfriend?" Cody asked as he and Becky walked over to the gorilla position.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Becky smirked. She knew damn well what Cody was talking about.

"Cut the shit. Last week you said that you had a boyfriend. Is it true?"

"Possibly. I just don't understand why you're so concerned. Oh, wait, your dad told me why you were so concerned two weeks ago."

"Yeah, but don't pretend that you don't like me."

"Dumbass, I have a boyfriend."

"So you say."

"Fuck off."

"Getting a little defensive, aren't you, Becky?"

Becky glared at him. "Go away."

"Can't. We have a job to do."

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

Does Randy take me for an idiot? If he does, then **he** most certainly is the idiot. He doesn't really care. At least I don't think so…

"Shut up, Randy. You're only asking me to be your girlfriend out of pity. This is only because of the baby."

"Dom, you know that I don't joke about shit like this," Randy said, standing up in front of her.

Dominique looked up at him, her usually tough exterior crashing down as she looked into Randy's eyes. "What if I said no?"

Randy laughed. "As if you would do that. I know you better than that."

* * *

Brittany was standing in front of the small mirror in her office, trying to fix her hair. She wanted to look perfect. She had to look perfect. If she didn't, she knew that John just might as well kick her to the curb and pick up some whore.

She turned around when she heard the knock on the door. "Ready, baby?" John asked, poking his head in the room.

"Yeah," Brittany sighed, taking one last glance in the mirror. She grabbed her large tote bag and followed John out of the arena.

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

He doesn't want to see me? Well, too fucking bad for him. He's going to understand that this wasn't my fault. There are two defining factors in this whole ordeal: alcohol and Matt.

I'll start on the latter, Matt. Yes, I was like in love with him way back when. That was when I was a fan. It was like how all the seven year olds are in love with John Cena. That's it. That's all it was.

But how do I explain that to Jeff?

And now, the alcohol. I'm not a big girl. I'm fucking _tiny_. Of course the alcohol is going to affect me more harshly than a fucking dude.

Seriously, boys are idiots.

Why isn't he fucking opening this damn door? I know he's in here, and I just broke a nail from pounding so hard.

He opened it. Finally.

"Jeff, let me explain," I pleaded before he proceeded to try and shut the door in my face. Good thing I got my hand in there just in time.

That bastard! My hand got caught in the door! FUCK!

"Charlie, are you alright?" Jeff asked, opening the door back up. He took my hand and started inspecting it.

As if I wasn't already crying enough…

"Jeff, will you listen to me now?"

Jeff gave me a cold stare, yet he continued to hold my hand. I took that as a "no," but I was going to speak anyways.

"Look, I was drunk. I'm sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for kissing Matt. _He_ kissed_ me_. I didn't force him. I was drunk and therefore out of my fucking mind. _You_ asked me out, not him. I can't be sorry for Matt's actions, Jeff. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at him."

I don't think Jeff liked my explanation very much.

"Even if you're drunk, you should know right from wrong. What do you mean you're not sorry for kissing my brother? You better be sorry."

"Jeff! I can't apologize for what **Matt** did!"

Jeff is really going to be the end of me. Honestly, I'll be surprised if I don't die from spontaneous combustion from being so angry.

"You still had something to do with it, Charlie! Seriously, I've never been so upset in my life. If there's one thing that I hate, it's a cheater."

"I am _not_ a cheater."

"Bull-fucking-shit."

_That_ sent me over the edge. I wanted to slap him, I really did.

Instead, I walked away.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

What the hell? Does she honestly think that I'm kidding? The only thing I really joke about is, like, sexual stuff just to be a jackass. That's pretty much it.

"You don't know me at all, Randy," she said.

I beg to differ. I think I know her pretty well. Like, she has that birthmark on her hip and…

Okay, now I'm just being ridiculous.

"But if you're my girlfriend, we can _get_ to know each other."

"Randy, you're just feeling sorry for me because you did this to me," Dominique said, standing up and storming out of her office.

That little…she was trying to run. She's not a dude, so I can't tackle her down, not that she would mind. _And_ she's pregnant. That makes it worse. It's a good thing I'm speedy. Right when she walked out the door, I jumped in front of her and cut her off. "Don't run, Dom. You know you don't want to."

* * *

Mickie had Cody in her corner, and Becky didn't have anyone. Her tag team had turned against her, and everyone else pretty much hated her for even associating with Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

It was a quick match. With no one to help her, Becky easily lost. After the match, Mickie still kept attacking her.

That was until Cody came and pulled her off.

"Leave her alone!"

"I quit!" Mickie screamed, leaving her tag team and moving on.

As Mickie walked up the ramp, Cade and Murdoch both came down to the ring. Murdoch attacked Cody, and Cade tossed Becky out of the ring, not caring that she was a woman.

Coach came out on the stage. He ordered that there be a handicap match next week: Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch versus…not Cody, but Becky.

_

* * *

Voicemail_

Jeff, it's Charlie. Clearly, you don't believe a damn word I say. I'm your fucking girlfriend, Jeff. I wouldn't cheat on you. I'm not like that. Obviously, you don't care. Nothing I can say is going to get to you. You're so freaking bullheaded, and I'm sick of it. I suppose you could say that we're over. It can't get any worse. Don't expect me to come to any of the shows with my sister, because I'm not going.

* * *

Randy's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. "Fuck," he muttered. "Dom, I have to take this."

A few minutes later, Randy snapped his phone shut.

"Dom, I need an answer, and I need it now."

"Why?"

"Sam's coming back."

"Yes."

"What, you're excited about that?"

"Hell no! Your answer is yes."

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I hate this storyline.

He came up to me after the stupid match. As if I wasn't pissed off enough, he just had to come and make it worse.

"So, can I meet him?"

"No."

"Please?"

Let me just explain something, here. I wasn't talking to Josh, that guy who used to be my boyfriend. I was talking to a good friend of mine earlier who is on the SmackDown roster.

"You already know him."

"What?"

"Yep."

"Bring him here next week."

"Hm, that depends on his schedule…"

"Wrestler?"

"Yep."

"Bring him."

"We'll see."

I suppose he's wondering who it is. I _really_ hope he wants to beat up whoever this guy is. If he does…I'm going to die of laughter.

It looks like I'm going to have to call Edge back.

_

* * *

John's POV_

Things were getting pretty intense in the hotel room. I mean, I didn't think that Brittany was _this_ wild…

Unfortunately for me, she just stopped. We weren't even naked yet and she was already putting this to a halt. What the hell?

"Baby, what's wrong?" It better not be me.

"This is just too much, John. It's too early. I have to go."

She left.

Now I feel like shit.

Denied.

**A/N: I have nothing to say at the end of this chapter. Shocking.**

**Review.**


	8. This Is All Your Fault

**A/N: If you haven't picked up the best of RAW DVD...I suggest that you must. It is amazing.**

**Oh my god, Edge fans, listen up. On this DVD, they have when Edge beat John Cena and RVD on RAW to get the WWE Championship. Well, after Edge won, they showed this kid in the audience all Cena-ed out. He had his hands on his head and his mouth was open...It was great.**

**You guys...I've been trying to stay _away_ from the Cody stuff in here...but your reviews...**

_Charlie's memory_

It was a Tuesday, and Becky made me watch a pay per view with her. I didn't really feel like watching it, but all of my friends were out of town on holiday. Of course, I was stuck at home.

"Becca, I thought that pay per views were only on Sundays."

"Not this one. It's called Taboo Tuesday. I spent so much time voting on this crap."

"What?"

"Charlie, you really need to watch more wrestling. The fans get to vote one what they want to see."

"Oh."

I'm surprised I made it to the first match, but I'm glad I did.

"Fuck!" Becky yelled after they showed who won that voting thing.

"What's wrong?" I kind of dozed off a bit...

"I wanted them to vote in Hardcore Holly! I hate him! I wanted to see him get his ass kicked."

"Who won?"

"Matt Hardy and Rey Mysterio. Okay, Matt Hardy, fine. Whatever. At least he and Edge are interesting. But Rey Mysterio? I bet all the little kids voted for him. That's the only reason he won."

"Who is _that_?" I asked, noticing that highly attractive man with the long, dark hair.

"Oh, that's Matt Hardy."

I am officially a wrestling fan.

_

* * *

Edge's POV_

Becky is lucky that she's one of my best friends.

Let me explain. When she was in OVW, I had to go down there for something retarded. Oh yeah, it was while I was injured. They sent me down there to get back into shape for the ring. I met her, and I swear, we were like separated at birth or something. That girl can read my mind. It's ridiculous.

I was planning on coming to the show this week either way. Even if Becky didn't call, I was still stopping by to visit my good friend, John Cena. Yes, that's right. John Cena. Only our characters hate each other. Cena and I are actually pretty good friends.

She begged me to pretend to be her boyfriend. Okay, that was strange. If it wasn't her, I wouldn't do it.

"Why do I need to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Because Cody thinks I have a boyfriend and he wants to meet him."

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't like him."

Her face turned red. I laughed. That might have been a little mean. "Fine. I'll do it."

_

* * *

John's POV_

Thank god for Edge. I am so glad that he's here this week. I need someone to talk to.

"Edge, will you help me?" I asked. I hated asking Edge for help. Hell, I hate asking anyone for help.

"What do I have to do now?"

"What do you mean? I haven't asked you to do anything else."

"Never mind, dude. What's up?"

"I need you to talk to Brittany for me. Last week was kind of..._embarrassing_ for me. We were getting..._you know_ in the hotel room...and then she just kind of left. It was kind of strange for me. I've never had a girl run away from me."

Edge started laughing. That fuck. He may be a good friend of mine, but he didn't have to rub in the fact that he has yet to have a girl run away from him. That bastard. That was one thing that I've never wanted to beat him in.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Thanks, dude."

_

* * *

Sam's POV_

That's right. I came back.

No man, not even Randy Orton himself, breaks up with me and lives to tell the tale. I'm here to make sure that he isn't "hooking up" with that other bitch. I hate her. She has nothing on me. She really doesn't.

I swear, if he's with her, I think I'll have to cut off his dick. That will be kind of hard, though. It is rather large...

_

* * *

Edge's POV_

This is ri-fucking-diculous.

Why am I everyone's bitch? Okay, _Edge_ is no one's bitch. But that's just my character. I care about Becky and John, I really do. I want them to be happy.

But I don't want to do all the work for them.

I will, though, because they are two of my closest friends.

Okay, I really won't have to do any work with Becky. I just have to stand there. I really only have to work for John. I actually have to think of good shit to say to Brittany.

I may have charisma as Edge, but Adam has nothing.

* * *

Sam stormed through the arena. She tossed open as many doors as she could trying to find Randy. She was on a mission, and that mission was to get back what was "rightfully" hers, or so she believed.

_Meanwhile_

Randy and Dominique decided to consummate their official relationship for the first time. At this point, he was on top of her as she was lying on the desk. She was completely naked aside from her panties, and Randy was still in his boxers.

"Randy...did you...ohhh...lock the, um...ahhhh...door?" Dominique gasped.

Randy got up off of Dominique and headed towards the door to make sure that it was locked. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened for him.

"What the hell?" Randy harshly whispered at the sight in front of him.

"RANDY FUCKING ORTON? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NEARLY NAKED IN _HER_ OFFICE?" Sam screamed, seeing Randy in his boxers.

"I...um..." Randy stuttered, but Sam pushed her way past him.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Sam yelled, pointing at Dominique. When Dominique first heard Sam's yelling in the doorway, she had rolled off of the desk and tossed on Randy's large t-shirt. Somehow, she had also managed to put her skirt back on.

"What do you think it is, bitch?" Dominique spat back at Sam.

"Randy," Sam said in an unnaturally sweet tone. Her tone then suddenly changed. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? YOU DUMP ME AND INSTEAD GO AND FUCK THIS...THIS...THING?!"

"Sam, I have something to tell you..."

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

Great. This is fucking priceless. She's walking up to me right now. There is no "boyfriend" with her. But she _does_ have that evil little smirk on her face. I should know that look. I have that evil look all the time. If I wasn't such a fucking evil mastermind genius, _maybe_ I'd mistake this look for sincerity. Nope. I'm not that retarded. She's up to something.

"Do you still want to meet my boyfriend?" she asked.

Fuck. She was serious. I guess she wasn't up to anything.

Bullshit. She still is.

"Sure. Bring him out."

"Are you _sure_?"

No, I'm not. Dumbass. I swear, sometimes I think that she's lucky she's gorgeous. Then again, she's probably just playing some stupid game.

"Yes, I'm sure." It took me so much not to say, "Yes, I'm fucking sure," in a rude tone. Whatever.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She skipped down the hall. There was something fake about her mood. I'm not going to lie; something was definitely up.

Okay, maybe not. She came down the hallway walking hand in hand with Edge.

Of all fucking people...EDGE! Motherfucking EDGE! He's the guy that mothers warn their daughters about! She can't date him. She just can't.

I'm not jealous. I swear. I'm just looking out for her.

Yep. That's it.

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Charlie**: What the fuck do you want?

**Jeff**: Hi, Charlie.

**Charlie**: Jeff, cut the cutesy shit. There is nothing you can say to fix this until you admit that you were wrong.

**Jeff**: Will you please just come to the arena tonight? I'd really like to see you.

**Charlie**: Jeff, we're over! I said that last week. Besides, I'm stuck at the hotel. Becky's already down there and I don't have a ride. She took the car.

**Jeff**: I could come and pick you up.

**Charlie**: Don't even bother. I don't really feel like seeing you right now.

**Jeff**: But I want to see you. I want to apologize in person.

**Charlie**: It's a bit late for apologies, Jeff. I'm pissed off now, and I don't think that you could possibly say anything to make it better. I'm hanging up on you now. Goodbye.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

Well, didn't I just find myself to be in quite the pickle?

"Randy, what do you have to say to me? You already broke up with me, and now you're fucking _this_ bitch? You better be saying a lot if you want me to take you back."

I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. Seriously, how cocky could she get?

"Sam, I don't want you back at all."

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse me!" I have no idea where that came from. "I don't love you. Looking back on it, every time that I told you that I loved you, I lied. I didn't know what I was talking about. And you know what? I like her," I said, pointing behind me at Dominique. "Yeah, I like _her_. In fact, I like her so much that I've been cheating _on you with her_ for the longest time. In fact, I broke up with you because of her."

Sam started crying, and I didn't give a damn. "What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant, Sam, and I'm the father."

It feels so good to finally get that out.

And, of course, Sam didn't take it too well.

* * *

Becky walked down to the ring, alone. Cade and Murdoch were already in the ring. She got in the ring, trying to put on a brave face. She knew how the match was going to end. She knew that they weren't going to intentionally hurt her.

The fans didn't know that.

She put on a brave face because she had to. It wasn't every day that a Diva had to take on both of the World Tag Team Champions...by herself.

Before the bell rung, Coach came out. He declared that instead of a traditional handicap match where the two would have to tag in and out, it was now a tornado handicap match. Cade and Murdoch were both allowed to be in the ring at the same time.

It was a quick match, but not as painful as Becky had thought it would be. The boys were really being careful with her, and she appreciated it. While she was pretending to be knocked out, the crowd started cheering. Cade and Murdoch kept on stomping her, but then suddenly stopped.

Cody came down to the ring and knocked the redneck wrecking crew off of her and out of the ring.

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

Jeff can just go and fuck off.

He accuses me of the worst. He doesn't even apologize. And now he wants me to just waltz back into his life like nothing is wrong? I think not! Jeff needs to learn that not all women bow down at his feet. I refuse to. I still love him, of course, but he doesn't need to know that.

Maybe I'm better off without him. Before we got together, I wasn't this stressed out. Dating a wrestler sucks.

* * *

Brittany was, as usual, working on something random. Edge came into her office.

"Edge? You're not on RAW. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, it's a funny thing," Edge said, walking into the room. "John said he wanted me to talk to you."

"Oh...John," Brittany said, ignoring Edge and going back to her work.

"He's a little upset about last week. He thinks he did something wrong."

"He did. He assumed that I was like every other little slut he's been with."

"Hey, you're the one who accepted his invite. What else was he supposed to think?"

"I'm his girlfriend, not his fuck toy."

"Well, he wants to make it up to you. Batista and Danielle are here. John wants you to double with them."

"Who's Danielle?"

"Batista's new girlfriend. She's cool. Trust me, you'll like her. You in?"

Brittany thought about it for a minute. "No, thanks. I'm good."

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

Edge.

Edge.

Edge?

It doesn't make sense. Well, it _does_. I suppose that she's his type...and I suppose that he's _her _type as well. This is crap.

I want to beat the shit out of him so bad right now, but I can't. He'd kill me, not to mention what Becky would do if I tried...not that I'd mind that one.

_Edge_? It seems so...random. How do they even know each other? I mean, he's on SmackDown. I suppose they could have randomly met at some event, but it still doesn't match up.

Something is up. I'm going to find out what it is.

_

* * *

Sam's POV_

This is an outrage. Why would Randy cheat with _her_ when he has me? That doesn't make any sense! After all, I'm gorgeous! That Dominique girl is a _hag_.

"She's...pregnant?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm the dad. That's why I broke up with you."

"So, you broke up with me out of pity for her? Oh, that's priceless, Randy." I started laughing hysterically through my tears. I know he doesn't like her. He is _so_ still in love with me. I can tell.

"No, Sam. Finding out that she was pregnant made me realize that I don't love you. I love _her_."

Oh, hell no.

"GET UP BITCH!" I screamed at that...bitch. She didn't get up, so I picked her fat ass up and tossed her against the wall. I slapped her across the face. "THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY MAN? WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" I took my expensive heel clad boot and kicked that whore right in her stomach.

"You've got nothing holding her to you now, Randy," I smirked, and I headed towards the door.

Randy fucking bull rushed me and pinned me against the wall. I tried kicking him in the nuts, but it didn't work. He started snarling at me like a rabid beast. "I swear, if the baby is hurt...you will pay."

I laughed in his face and left.

_

* * *

John's POV_

Edge better tell me good news, or I'll be upset.

"Dude, she doesn't want to go out on the date with you guys. I say just give her a week to think about it."

Damnit, Edge.

_

* * *

Matt's POV_

Call me a bad person. I don't care. I went to visit Charlie after the show.

"Matt, what do you want? Are you here to make the situation between Jeff and I even worse?"

"No, I'm here to make it better," I said as she let me into her room.

"How?"

"Come see him next week."

"No."

"But he _really_ wants to see you."

"No."

"Look, Charlie. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I mean that."

"Thanks. That's one thing you have over your brother. You actually apologize when you're wrong."

"Will you please just come see him? He wants to apologize in person."

"Maybe."

"That's one step closer to a yes."

"I don't know..."

"If you're going to say maybe, you might as well say yes."

"Fine. I'll see him. But I swear, if anything bad happens, this is all on you, Matt."

I was fine with that. This was my fault, after all. I just needed to fix it.

**A/N: FINALLY! I've been working on this for like...six hours. Seriously. I was stuck on the sixth part (when Sam catches Dom and Randy) for like...ever. Other things popped in my head, and I got very angry at a stupid twelve year old.**

**Anyways...**

**Review.**


	9. When You Lose The One You Love

_Dominique's POV_

I've said before that I hate doctors. Last time, it was to find out if I was pregnant. Now it's to find out if I'm still pregnant. Worst déjà vu ever.

Randy waited outside. He said that he couldn't bear to listen. Wow. He's a _real_ tough guy, Randy is. He can go in there and put his body on the line every night, but he can't handle sitting in a doctor's office. Hell, we aren't even here for him. We're here for me. I'm the one that's going to have his fucking demon child in me, for crying out loud.

Okay, I suppose I'd rather be in his position. Wait, no, I wouldn't. He's going to have to deal with me and my mood swings. I'm already a bitch, but just imagine me with raging hormones. Poor Randy. He's really going to have his work cut out for him…

…_If_ that cunt licking bitch didn't kill my baby.

The doctor came back in from whatever he had to do. They already performed the tests. I don't see why I had to wait so long. I'm pretty sure that the doctor could tell if I was pregnant or not when he first did the tests. Asshole. Making me wait all this time…I have shit to do, storylines to write.

"I'm sorry. You lost the baby."

No. No. No! This is fucking retarded! Am I crying? SHIT! I never wanted to be pregnant, but it was _Randy's _kid. And now he said that he wanted to keep it! Ugh! And it was his ex-girlfriend that killed it! Not only is she a fucking whore, but she's a murdering mother fucker! I hate her! Is there a law for this type of thing!

I exited the room amidst my tears. Randy stood up when I came through the door. "Please tell me that the baby is okay."

"Yes, Randy. The baby is okay."

"Fuck! Dom, I know when you're lying to me." I knew he wouldn't buy it.

"It's not my fault, Randy. It was that…_girl_. You know I hate her."

"Well so do I! But we can't do anything about it now."

"What do you mean? This could be considered murder, Randy. Let's take her ass to court!" I wanted justification for this crime against my body. I could get her for battery, murder…oh, the list goes on.

"Can't do that, Dom."

"Why the fuck not?" He better have a good reason.

"I never told you this, but…"

"But what? Tell me before you lose something, too."

"Her dad is one of the best lawyers in the country."

Fuck.

* * *

_Becky's POV_

I think that I kind of regret asking Edge to help me. I mean, this really has nothing to do with him. It's really cool of him to help me, though. Actually, it's incredibly sweet. I hate how the fans act like he's such an ass because of his character. Adam Copeland is pretty much the most kick ass guy in the world. If I didn't like Cody, I'd so love Adam.

Wait, no. That came out wrong, I promise. I think…Yeah, I'm just trying to get the point across that Edge is such a sweet guy, but we are just friends. Cody doesn't need to know that, though. In fact, there are many things that Cody doesn't need to know about, like the fact that I might just kind of not hate him.

Yep. That sounds correct. I don't hate him.

Don't even argue that there is a thin line between love and hate. It is nothing like that. We are not children. Children are the ones that argue when they like each other, not professional wrestlers.

But we _are_ less mature than people with normal jobs…And Cody fucking acts like a six year old with ADD that forgot to take his Ritalin. Honestly, Dusty Rhodes is a saint for putting up with that kid for twenty-two years. But, if I have my way...Anyways, I'm going to continue on with the young and immature theme.

And Cody and I are the youngest…

Why does my mind play these tricks on me?

* * *

_Voicemail_

Charlie…Matt said you were going to be here. I thought you agreed to come see me. At least, that's what _he_ told me. Whatever. Charlie, I really want to see you and fix this whole thing. I love you, Charlie. Please, come see me.

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

I probably shouldn't have left John. I mean, I _am_ his girlfriend. I'm supposed to do that kind of stuff with him, I guess. I did kind of just…take off. It was a bullshit excuse, too.

I should just get over it. It was two weeks ago. I'm an adult. It's okay to do those types of things. This isn't high school. John and I are consenting adults.

But I still can't imagine the embarrassment I'm going to feel when I finally come face to face with him…

* * *

Becky was waiting by the apron as her new team took on her old one. Cade kept heckling her from his corner as Murdoch had Cody in a headlock. Eventually, Cody got out of it and tagged Hardcore Holly in. Becky ran around to Cade's corner and pulled him off of the apron as Murdoch attempted to tag him in. Hardcore Holly took that opportunity to give Murdoch the Alabama Slam for the three count and win.

As Murdoch rolled out of the ring, Becky jumped in. Hardcore Holly pushed her towards Cody once he got in the ring and he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

_Text messages_

**Jeff**: You here yet?

**Charlie**: Yes, Jeff. I'm here. Quit freaking out.

**Jeff**: Where are you?

**Charlie**: With my sister.

**Jeff**: Her match is over already?

**Charlie**: Yeah. Why?

**Jeff**: Fuck. I'm supposed to be at the gorilla position already. Will you come down here and wait for me?

**Charlie**: I suppose that can be arranged.

**Jeff**: I can't wait to see you, Charlie. I love you.

**Charlie**: I'll see you soon. Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt.

**Jeff**: Charlie…

**Charlie**: Just be careful.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

I am so fucking glad that I dumped that fucking child murderer. I might end up killing myself and Dominique in this car because I'm too fucking pissed to drive. But I'd rather drive than let Dom drive. One, she's a crazy ass driver as it is. Even I can't keep up with her. I bet she'd smoke John in a drag race. Two, she's definitely more broken up about this than I am. I mean, yeah, I wanted the baby. I really did, but she has to live with the fact that she ended up losing the kid.

I hate Sam. I cannot believe I ever thought that I liked that fucking…whore. Who does she think she is? You don't kick someone in the stomach, _especially_ not a pregnant woman! I swear, if her dad wasn't a kick ass lawyer, I'd have her ass in court. If I couldn't get her in jail, a nice insane asylum would work just fine. A person needs to be seriously fucked up to kick a pregnant woman, and in the stomach, no less. Maybe she needs to go to rehab for all of those drugs she must be on.

I hate her. I really do.

Okay, so now we've just gotten back to Dom's office. Her phone is ringing, but I won't let her answer it. She's under enough stress as it is. I want to unplug the answering machine, but it might be important.

Oh, hell no. Just hearing that voice on the answering machine makes me want to punch something. Fuck. This is bad. This is _really_ bad.

* * *

_Danielle's POV_

Dave sent me on a mission. He and John have been hanging out a lot since Randy's been having female issues, not that I mind the extra time with John.

Whoa, not like that. I love Dave. He's my boyfriend. It's just that John is a really kick ass guy. He was really happy when he started dating Brittany, but ever since that little problem they had, he's been out of it. I don't even know what this altercation was, to be honest. I don't want to know; it's none of my business. However, I'm still being sent to go and talk to her. John wants to hang out with her again, but he doesn't want to force her into being alone with him again. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, and I think that's really genuine of him. Unlike most men, John actually takes his time with women that he_really_ likes. This is the first one in a while, actually. Before I started dating Dave, I've been really close friends with him for years, so I've known John and Randy for a while, too. It's just now that I'm meeting the other wrestlers.

She looks busy, and I don't want to interrupt. She must have sensed that I was there, because she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She didn't seem to recognize me, but I suppose she shouldn't.

"Yes, actually. You're Brittany, right?" I knew who she was, but I can't make it seem obvious.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Danielle."

"Oh, you're Dave's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" John was right. She was pretty smart.

"Oh, Edge told me last week. If you don't mind me asking, is that your natural hair color. It's _gorgeous_."

Ah, the question that I get asked the most by women. She was referring to my blonde hair. "Yes, it's real, and thank you."

"Are you here to convince me to hang out with John?" Shit, she's a smart one. I blame Edge. He probably ruined it for all of us. He's rather blunt when it comes to stuff like this.

"Yes, actually. We were planning on going to a bar after the show. It would be you, John, Dave, and myself. I totally understand if you don't want to go. Dave sent me here, and I really think that they are going about this in a horrible way." I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of our boyfriends. Yes, they were gorgeous, but they didn't have much to offer in the brains department. "So, you in?"

From what I heard, she just gave Edge a straight "no" answer. Of course, I could be wrong. It seemed as if she was mulling it over in her head. "I think I'll try it out."

* * *

_Voicemail_

You fucking whore! How dare you sleep with my boyfriend like that! I hope you fucking lost that baby! Since you're the mother, it's probably going to look like a freak! Did you hear that? A FREAK! I don't care if Randy's sexy ass is the father. Not even his tremendous looks can make up for your hag like ones. I pretty much did that baby a favor for killing it. Now it doesn't have to live with the embarrassment of having you as a mother. Don't think that you've seen the last of me. In two weeks when you are overseas, I'm going to—

_You have gone over the time limit. Your message has been sent. Please call again to continue your message._

* * *

_Cody's POV_

I hate Hardcore Holly. Where the fuck does he get off pushing her to me? Not that I mind…

Yes, I did mind, actually. I have to _pretend_ that I like her now. Fuck this. You know what? Now that this match is over, I'm going to ask her about Edge. I haven't seen him around at all today, and I'm _shocked_. Okay, not really. If he really was her boyfriend, he'd be here, right? Doesn't a boyfriend want to support his girlfriend and be there for her at all times?

Fuck, someone stop me. I'm going all Barney on myself. What is this girl doing to me?

"Becky, can I talk to you for a second?"

"You already did."

"Don't play that game with me."

"I'll play whatever game I want with you when I want."

"I'm not fucking Monopoly, Becky. I want to ask you a question."

"You already did when you asked if you could talk to me."

What the hell? She's lucky I…whatever. "Why are you getting so feisty? Miss your boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Where is he? Shouldn't he be here for you?"

"Are you a fucking idiot, Cody? He's on SmackDown. He has a house show tonight."

Damn. She's right. Ah, she's not getting out of that one so fast. "But Batista's here."

"Dumbass! Batista is injured. He's here visiting John."

Fuck. "Then why was Edge here last week?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Why don't you fucking stick me in a room and put the interrogation light over my head? Last week Monday was Memorial Day. They didn't have a house show that day."

Mother fucker! She has a comeback for everything. "You're serious about him, aren't you."

"About _him_…Yes, I suppose I am."

Fuck.

* * *

_John's POV_

Danielle gave me the clear to go and talk to Brittany. Thank god for that girl. I really do tease her too much. Sometimes, I like to use her as an armrest if I'm sitting next to her because she's so short. She's got to be like 5'4" tops.

Shocker. Brittany was working on something or other, as usual. What the hell could she possibly be working on? I bet she's just doing a crossword puzzle or something on that damn clipboard so she looks occupied. Well, soon she's going to be occupied with _me_.

"Do you want to go to the bar with me after the show?" I have no idea how she takes me seriously. I'm still in this damn sling from Orton. I must look like an idiot to her.

"I'd love to."

That was too easy. I guess Danielle was more persuasive than I thought. I really don't give her enough credit for being Dave's girlfriend.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

I hate watching Jeff wrestle. He pulls way too many risks. I'm afraid he's going to kill himself.

So, I'm pretty much waiting here just like he asked. I still can't believe I'm here. He knows I hate watching him do this, but here I am. Shit, I must really love him.

Not the Swanton Bomb…I hate the Swanton Bomb. At least he's really good at it. Oh, who is he wrestling? Is that the funny guy…The Italian one that can't pronounce anything? Yeah! Santino! Okay, so now I feel bad for Santino because Jeff is pretty much jumping on his stomach! Poor Santino…

Jeff, turn! FLIP DAMNIT! Why didn't he flip when he's supposed to…

No! Jeff, get up! Jeff, get the fuck up!

Santino moved, and Jeff fell on his head. Jeff…Jeff, get up. Don't make me come down there…

I have to stop crying. He's just selling it. Yeah, that's it.

…Why isn't he moving? And why are the paramedics going down to the ring? FUCK! The ref threw the "X" up! No! I actually know what that means! Jeff is really hurt!

* * *

_Becky's POV_

I am a mother fucking genius.

Not only did I execute my plan _perfectly_, but I picked the perfect boyfriend substitute. I love Edge! He's officially my new best friend. Well, he pretty much already was my best friend…

Cody is so jealous! This is fucking awesome. _And_ he's an idiot. He asked if I was serious about "him." I know that he was implying "him" to be Edge. I hate to be picky here, but I love loopholes. I was a writer back in the day, so I know all of those crappy grammar rules. When Cody asked if I was serious about "him," there was actual subject that "him" could be referring to. Yes, I am serious about a "him," but it's just not Adam. I love that Cody is an idiot, I really do. Okay, that's mean, but whatever. He's easy to manipulate. I'm going to have my fun with him. Again, that sounded bad. I guess that works for two reasons, though. One, I didn't like when I said that I was serious. Two, Cody doesn't think it's him. It's confusing, I know, but I understand it, and that's all that matters to me.

Wait, what if Cody really thinks that I like Edge? Well, that's pretty much the point, but I don't want him to lose interest…_if_ he had any in the first place.

Maybe Edge wasn't such a good choice. He knows I…like Cody…but according to him, _everyone_ knows that I like Cody…Except for Cody.

Nope. I'm still a fucking genius. I am an evil mastermind. I love it. Who shall I manipulate next? Wait, I'm not manipulating anyone. Edge is just being a good friend. Cody is just gullible. If Edge is right, and he usually is, then Cody "likes" me, too. Hm, I can work with that. If I can just get him to say it…

But it would be a lot easier if I believed it myself.

* * *

John and Brittany met Danielle and Dave at the bar. It was late, but a Monday. It wasn't as crowded as it could be. The four sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks. Brittany didn't drink any alcohol. She knew how John got at bars, and she wanted to live to take care of her next patient. "John, will you slow down a bit?" she asked after John chugged his first cup of Jack Daniel's.

"Only because you asked," John said. He ordered another drink. He swallowed the whole thing in one go, but he didn't chug it. He took his time. Brittany rolled her eyes at him and he said, "What? You're the one that told me to slow down."

Danielle and Brittany started talking, seeing as they were the two sane ones in the group. One thing led to another, and they started talking about their relationships with John and Dave.

"Yours and Dave's names sound so cute together. They both start with D," Brittany laughed.

Dave took this opportunity to add his "opinion" on the subject. He was already zonked, as well as John. "But Brit, if you take your name and John's name, it makes BJ!" Dave and John started laughing hysterically at his attempt at a dirty joke.

"Brittany, are you okay?" John asked, noticing that Brittany didn't find the lame joke as amusing as he did in his drunken state. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Kind of, but I'm more concerned about getting you home safely, John. Just stay in my hotel room tonight. I don't trust you by yourself."

"Miss Robinson, are you trying to take advantage of me?" John joked, putting his hand over his heart.

"Yes, now just get in the fucking car," Brittany replied, rolling her eyes, honestly having no intention of doing anything with John that night.

* * *

_Matt's POV_

Shit, he really didn't look good. It's a good thing that SmackDown was doing a house show just twenty minutes away, and my match was first. I had shit to fix, so I hightailed it out here. He better be alright. Charlie called me in a frenzy after what happened.

Okay, by the time I got here, he was okay. He regained consciousness. All he had was a slight concussion. No big deal. He still looked like hell, though. I think it scared Charlie a lot. She was shaking when I saw them.

I really need to stop thinking about her.

I should be glad that they're…_okay_ now. They're all over each other.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"Jeff, I told you to be careful."

"I love you."

"I'm just glad you're okay. I love you too, Jeff."

They kissed.

My feet are taking me over to them. I swear, I am not controlling this.

God, she's beautiful.

And I pulled my brother off of her. Honestly, I don't know why. I don't know how.

Fuck. I like her, don't I? I'm not even drunk this time. This is not good.

"What the fuck, Matt?" Jeff yelled at me.

I couldn't answer him. I just turned around and walked off.

* * *

_Phone conversation_

**Sam**: Randy! I'm so glad you called, baby!

**Randy**: Don't call me baby, you fucking whore.

**Sam**: Such strong words from such a strong man. I know how to settle you down.

**Randy**: In your fucking wet dreams.

**Sam**: So? Remember all the times we had together?

**Randy**: No, and I really don't want to. Would you like to know why I called?

**Sam**: I already know why, silly! It's because you want to tell me how much you love me!

**Randy**: Um, no, actually. I'm calling to tell you to fuck off. Like, seriously, fuck off.

**Sam**: I'm sorry, there was some static on the line. Did you say that you wanted to fuck me like you used to?

**Randy**: No, bitch! There was no static! Quit trying to play your mind games! You're too stupid to pull them off!

**Sam**: I'm sure we can work this out, Randy.

**Randy**: Yeah, we're going to work this out by you never talking to me ever again!

**Sam**: Silly, Randy.

**Randy**: I swear, the only reason you can still afford a phone is because your dad is a good ass lawyer.

**Sam**: Randy, I have to go. My best friend is on the other line. I'll see you in two weeks.

**Randy**: What are you—

**Sam**: Bye!

**A/N: Finally, I'm done. I might update tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet. I'll have my laptop, but I don't know if I can pirate the internet or not. We'll see.**

**Review.**

**What do you all think Sam is up to? And Matt?**


	10. Caught In The Act

Jeff was lying in his hotel bed. His head was still in major pain from the concussion he had suffered the week before from his botched Swanton Bomb. Charlie sat at the head of the bed with Jeff's head in her lap. She was stroking his newly dyed purple and turquoise hair.

"I hate him, Charlie. I absolutely hate him," Jeff said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Jeff, you can't hate your brother," Charlie said. "He's your _brother_."

"Matt Hardy is _not_ my brother. No brother of mind would kiss my girlfriend and then infiltrate on my happy time with her," Jeff snarled.

Charlie laughed. "Jeff, you are not going to hold a grudge for long, are you? It really isn't a big deal."

"Hell yes, it's a big deal, Charlie! You were the one that had to experience this whole thing with me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you aren't upset with me any longer," Charlie giggled.

"Charlie, this isn't fucking funny," Jeff said, trying to be as serious as he could be.

"Yeah, it kind of is, actually. Jeff, it's not really a big deal. I'm over it. Now you just have to be."

Jeff sat up, shocking Charlie a bit. "Charlie, I can't just simply get _over_ something like that."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you, Jeff?"

Jeff rubbed his forehead. The force from him sitting up so fast gave him a head rush. Still delirious from his concussion, Jeff replied, "Could you?"

"Jeff, I'd do anything for you."

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

As much as I hated last week, I must say that I had shown excellent control of myself. I did not rip my clothes off at the sight of John Cena, a feat that is unreachable for most girls. I am very proud of myself. I think I deserve a cookie. Okay, not really. I don't want to get fat.

Fuck, who the hell is knocking on my damn door? "What do you want?" I sort of…rudely asked. I was in the middle of organizing my paperwork for the day. There were a lot of high risk stipulation matches tonight, and someone was bound to be injured.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked as he stepped into my office. Fuck.

"Oh, nothing. I thought that you might have been JBL or something. I didn't want to be bothered with something retarded."

"If I was JBL, I think I'd have to jump off of a cliff," John stated with a sexy ass smile. "And if I was JBL, I highly doubt that you would be my girlfriend."

"Damn straight," I replied. Why am I sounding not like myself today? I'm sounding like a total bitch. Whatever.

"Well, I guess what I have to say might be stupid. Should I leave you alone then?"

Was he fucking crazy? What girl in their right mind would want John to leave them alone? They'd want the rest of the world to leave them alone with him. Duh. "No, John. The difference between them and you is that I actually like you."

"Well, I have to run out to the hospital. I have to see if I can take this damn sling off. I call you later?"

"Sure," I said. Well, what else was I supposed to say? I can't just tell him "no."

* * *

It was a tag team title match. Cody and Hardcore Holly were kicking ass. Hardcore Holly was the legal man. He tripped Trevor Murdoch and he fell into the ropes, kind of like someone does before Rey Mysterio hits the 619. Hardcore Holly grabbed the referee and started yelling at him. Becky reached under the apron and grabbed a trash can and smacked Murdoch's face in with it. She disposed of the evidence as Hardcore Holly let the referee go. As Murdoch stumbled to get up, Hardcore Holly pulled him in and performed the Alabama Slam for the win. They had won the gold.

Becky jumped over the crushed trash can and grabbed the title belts from the ringside table. When she jumped in the ring, she knew what was supposed to happen, yet it still surprised her. Cody pulled her in and kissed her in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Dominique was wheeling around her office in her spinning chair, reeling about what Sam was planning to do next week on the overseas tour in England. "What the fuck could she possibly be up to, Randy?" she asked.

"I don't fucking know. I'm just as confused as you are," Randy shrugged, leaning against her desk, following her with his eyes.

"What the hell? You should know her better than I do, but I don't want to know that whorebag. You've been dating her for god knows how long, so you should at least have an idea as to how stupid she is."

"Dominique, that's a poor statement to make."

"Why?"

"You can't just say that I should know her because I've been dating her."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, because I've been fucking you more than I've even been seeing her. I have no idea what she could be up to. Now, if it was the other way around, I would know that you would be planning to dump kerosene in her hair and put her near a radiator, or lock her in a broiler room."

"Randy," Dominique grinned, "you know me too well. Seriously, though, we need to keep her the fuck away from us."

"I know, but how? She's a sneaky one."

"I don't fucking care how sneaky she is. Do you think something that ugly can run around untraced for very long?"

"Hm, good point. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she tries to do."

"Randy, I can't wait that long," Dominique whined, stopping her chair in the middle of her office. "I want her out of our lives. She's already caused too much damage."

"I know, Dom. I know."

* * *

_Phone conversation_

**John**: Hey, baby girl.

**Brittany**: Hey, John. What did the doctor say?

**John**: I'm in the clear now.

**Brittany**: You can take the sling off now?

**John**: Yep. They're about to do it now.

**Brittany**: When are you able to wrestle again.

**John**: Next week, thank fucking god.

**Brittany**: Good. Dominique's been going haywire ever since you were injured.

**John**: I know. I'm sick and tired of her threatening phone calls, yelling at me to heal faster. I mean, I'm doing all that I can. It's not my fault that Randy Orton is a jackass.

**Brittany**: John, he's your best friend.

**John**: Best friends don't let best friends break each other's arms.

**Brittany**: John, you are an idiot.

**John**: Why?

**Brittany**: Did you comprehend anything you just said?

**John**: Why?

**Brittany**: Because based upon what you just said, you're saying that it would be your own fault that Randy broke your arm.

**John**: I'm confused.

**Brittany**: I know, John. I'm okay with the fact that you're stupid.

**John**: Oh, thanks.

**Brittany**: You know I'm kidding.

**John**: I know, baby girl. Well, I have to go know.

**Brittany**: See you later.

* * *

_Dominique's POV_

That little two bit whore skanked up excuse for a human being better stay the fuck away from me in England. I should get a restraining order on her, for crying out loud. Not even her lawyer daddy can protect her from one of those.

What should I do to her if she pisses me off? Randy already thought of that kerosene bit. Don't worry, that has crossed my mind many, many times.

How about I poison her? I hope she can't swim, because I will push her into the pool if there is the opportunity.

I want to push her into the road while Randy is driving his Hummer down the street at eighty miles per hour so he hits her. Then, I would make him stop, kick him out of the driver's seat, and I'd hop in. I would reverse to run over her again, put it in forward, reverse again, and then repeat the process until it is out of my system. Then, after that, I would pull forward so the back wheel is on her stomach. I would park the car, jump in the back of the truck, and put all of my weight on that area. I don't care if she would already be dead.

Oh, I know! I should get a burning pitchfork and scarecrow her ass. But, it's not Halloween…

I could go on forever, and I should. I really do go on and on about this in my head nonstop. Right now, I actually have to think of a new storyline for Becky and Cody because theirs just ended. Fuck. I wish those two would just go out already. It's annoying.

* * *

_Becky's POV_

That match was interesting. I think I should carry trash cans around with me all the time. I liked hitting Murdoch with that. Maybe I should hit Cody with one of those every time he pisses me off. Hell, I don't think there are enough trash cans in the world to account for all the times he pisses me off.

What the heck is Edge doing here tonight? Doesn't he have a house show to do? Something is up, and I don't like it. I didn't have any devious plans formed for tonight. What the hell? He better not pull any shit or I'll be really mad at him.

Of course, Cody is in earshot of all of this. Hell, he's walking right next to me. Fuck.

"Becky, can we talk for a moment?" Edge asked me. I didn't like the sound of that. I know I'm not really dating Edge and it's only for pretend, but still. Nothing good ever came from that sort of question.

"I suppose," I said. I expected him to pull me aside. I thought it would just be something stupid he had to say. Nope, not Edge. Of course, Adam felt like being a total dick like his character tonight.

"I'll make it quick then," he said. He didn't even bother to pull me aside. He was just going to say whatever it was right in front of Cody. This can't be good. "I think we should just be friends, Becky. This isn't working. We never get to see each other because you're on RAW and I'm on SmackDown. You never come to visit me. The only time we ever see each other is when I come here. I waste my rest time to come see you, but you're never around. I don't think this is working and we're better off as friends."

What the fuck? Was Edge breaking up our pretend relationship? He wasn't supposed to do this! We never discussed any of this! _And_ he was doing it in front of Cody! I need a comeback, and I need it now.

"Whatever, Adam. I don't care. I was going to break up with you anyways."

I couldn't look at Cody. I just couldn't. Fuck.

Adam ruined my whole plan, he really did. Now, I was never going to get with Cody. I mean, yeah, it should be "Becky and Cody" back here just like it is out there, but Edge just had to go and ruin every chance that I had with that.

Fuck.

* * *

_Matt's POV_

Does it make me an asshole for liking my brother's girlfriend? Hell, it's not my fault that Charlie is amazing. Maybe if she sucked, I wouldn't like her. I blame Jeff.

No, I'm not jealous of my little brother. Just because he's the Intercontinental Champion and they don't even give me a run with the United States Championship…and his girlfriend is amazing while I have no one…

Usually, _I'm_ the one with the hot girls while Jeff just sits there and is all emo about it.

It's a good thing that Jeff has the night off to recover from last week. I don't have to deal with any of his bullshit tonight.

Or not. Charlie is at the door.

"Matt, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. Like I was going to say no. I believe her and Jeff were staying one floor above me in the hotel; I can't remember. "What's up?" I asked as I let her in.

"Jeff is really…_upset_ with you right now. Is there anything you can do to fix this?"

Do I tell her that I like her? Do I kiss her again? Nah, I'll let her come to me.

"No, Charlie, there isn't anything that you can do. We're going to have to fix this ourselves."

* * *

_Voicemail_

Dominique, you better _pray_ that my plan crashes on my way to England. You're going to rue the day you decided to sleep with _my_ Randy. I will tear you to shreds. Enjoy what's left of your life. Bye!

* * *

_Cody's POV_

This really isn't a happy moment, yet I'm grinning like a fucking madman right now. Her boyfriend just broke up with her…and I saw it. What the hell?

Should I be the nice guy and console her? Yeah, right. I think I'll just be the jerk that I am and make fun of her for it. it is pretty funny, to be honest. Let's see how fast and smart her comebacks are now.

I think I'll start off like a sweet guy at first, just to confuse her. Okay, that might be too mean. Oh well, I don't really care.

She wasn't crying…yet. I'll change that. Don't worry.

"Are you alright, Becky? That breakup seemed pretty harsh," I said putting a "comforting" arm around her shoulder. What the hell is she doing? She's like, actually leaning into me or something.

Great. She thinks I'm being nice. Either that or…No, that can't be it.

"Does it look like I'm alright, Cody?"

"Well, you aren't crying or anything. Are you even that devastated about it?"

Okay, _now_ she started crying, and I haven't even insulted her yet! Do I tell her that she looks amazing even when she's crying? No, because then she would know that I think of her as more than just scum. I need to say something really asshole-ish right now. I need to kick her when she's down, you know? I can't think of anything bad to say…damnit.

"You know, I'm here if you need to talk…" Did I honestly just say that?

Not like it mattered, anyways. She got up and stormed off.

Mickie popped up out of nowhere. "Mickie, where the fuck did you come from?"

"You're an asshole, Cody," she said before chasing Becky down.

I may be an asshole, but I will get what I want.

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

Now that John is finally out of that damn sling. Maybe we can properly fuck around now. I won't be a prude this time, either. I'll prove it to him.

Oh, here he is now. I didn't even give him a chance to talk once he got in here. I slammed the door behind him and locked it. I pretty much just jumped into his arms and started making out with him.

Let me tell you, it was pretty much the greatest thing ever.

Eventually, more like pretty quickly, both of our shirts were off. Oops.

* * *

_Matt's POV_

Now that I think about it, I'm pissed off at Jeff. He sent Charlie to do the dirty work for him. I stormed my ass up to their room and banged on the door. "Who is it?" Jeff called from inside. Lazy bastard. I bet he's still laying on the bed.

"Dude, it's Matt." Who did he think it was? The fucking Easter Bunny? Dumbass.

"Come in, dude. It's unlocked." It better be. Even if it wasn't, I was going to knock the fucking door down. "What's up, man?" he asked once I came in.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, shocked that she wasn't around.

"She went downstairs to call her sister. She got bad reception up here. Wait, why do you care where Charlie is?" Jeff asked. Is he an idiot? I don't care if he's my brother, I really don't.

"Don't mind that, Jeff. Just get better." I turned around to leave, but Jeff had to run his big mouth again.

"Don't even think about going near Charlie, Matt."

Oh, is he Superman now? "Jeff, you better lay back down in that bed and shut the fuck up. I swear, if you ever try to tell me what to do again, I'll make that concussion worse."

* * *

_Mickie's POV_

They should really bring Christian back to the WWE. Then they can put him in a tag team with Cody. They can be called "The Captains." Captain Charisma…and Captain Jackass.

"Becky, wait!" I called down the hallway. I wanted to know what Cody did now to piss her off.

"Yeah?" she said as she hurriedly wiped away her tears. I don't know why she was trying to hide them from me, or if she even was trying to hide them.

"Are you alright? I saw you run off. What did Cody do now?"

She sighed. "Look, Mickie, can you keep a secret?"

If she was going to tell me that she liked Cody, it was no secret. "Okay."

"Well, I wasn't really dating Edge."

Duh. "I knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Edge and I are pretty good friends as well."

"Oh, well he was helping me try to make Cody jealous."

"Oh, it worked."

"It did?" For a pretty girl, she didn't seem to get things very quick. Figures.

I wanted to slap her across the face before I spoke again, but I refrained. "Hell, he's liked you since day one. Everyone knows, except you, I guess."

"Oh…"

"But why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't know that Edge was going to do that, and Cody pretty much made my feelings worse."

I was finally going to get those two together. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Talk to Cody next week."

"I don't want to."

"Bullshit."

"I have to talk to him now, though. We have to pick up our new storylines."

That poor girl. I can't stand just watching her walk back to Cody like that. I mean, yeah, that's the way things are supposed to be. It's supposed to be Becky and Cody, just like in the ring. She's tangled up in all this crap. I hope she can get out alright.

* * *

Dominique had just finished working on the storyline for Becky and Cody. Just as she set her pen down, the two came into her office and picked it up.

"Were you crying?" Dominique asked, seeing the state of Becky.

Becky's eyes quickly flickered over to Cody as she said, "No."

After the two left, Dominique picked up her phone and called…

Sam.

"Fucking cunt," she muttered as her call was sent to Sam's voicemail. After the greeting, Dominique recorded her message:

"You fucking cunt. If you even think about coming near me, you will not make it out of England alive. And I was hoping your plane would crash before you even said anything."

She viciously hung up her phone.

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

I just came back from talking to Becky. Jeff told me what Matt had just done.

I hate Matt.

Things have just gotten better between me and Jeff, and Matt wants to ruin it? Um, no.

Bottom line, I never want to see Matt Hardy ever again.

* * *

_John's POV_

Finally, Brit is letting me get something. My pants were off, and I had her pinned against the wall. It was…interesting.

Until someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Brit called out. It was a good thing that the door was locked.

"Candice. They sent me back here because I didn't take Beth's finisher too well out there."

"Okay, just a minute!" Brit called back, forcing herself out from under me. Fucking Candice. I love her, but this was just ridiculous.

"Want to go out with Danielle and Dave again tonight?" I asked her as we both hurriedly got dressed.

"I can't now. I'll have to stay late to check on Candice."

Candice Michelle ruined my life.

**A/N: Yep, I'm still mad about RAW.**

**Review.**


	11. Can't Be Saved

_Dominique's POV_

We've been in fucking London for not even two hours, and I'm already looking everywhere for that hood rat. "Do you see her, Randy?" I asked as we pulled up to the hotel.

Randy scanned the area, or he just glanced around to make me feel better. Either way, it did. "Nope. I don't see her anywhere."

"Thank mother fucking god," I laughed, jumping out of the car.

About an hour later, Randy asked me if I wanted to go swimming. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's probably where she is! I bet she's hiding in the bushes by the pool in camouflaged armor just waiting for me to get down there. She probably has a jousting spear all sharpened up so she can harpoon my ass into the pool," I ranted. I always expected the worst when it came to Sam. There was just no telling what that crazy little bitch would do next. I wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding in the fucking closet of our hotel room.

"You're crazy," Randy laughed as he pushed me down onto the bed. "I can think of something better we can do to occupy our time."

I swear, Randy is an idiot. It took him_ that_ long to figure that one out?

* * *

"Fuck," John sharply inhaled as he stumbled his way into Brittany's office.

"John!" Brittany shrieked, dropping her work right out of her hands to go and help John. "Are you alright? You haven't even wrestled yet!"

"I was in warm ups and…_fuck_," John said, not able to finish his statement on how he got hurt again.

"Sit down and sit still, John. Does it feel like you broke it again?" Brittany said as she started to inspect John's arm.

"I don't fucking know, but it hurts like a bitch," John hissed.

"No, it's not broken," Brittany announced. "You just knocked it hard in the place it was broken. Just take it easy out there tonight."

"I'm not wrestling tonight," John said, rubbing his arm.

"Then why did you go to warm ups?"

"I had to get the ring rust off," John said. "I'm just doing a stupid promo against Orton again."

"Don't kill him," Brittany laughed, picking up her work that was strewn across the floor.

"I should injure him again. Then, like I said before, we can take him places with us and use the handicapped spots. You know, an injured Orton doesn't sound too bad right now. I think those handicapped spots would come in handy. Which leads to my next question…"

* * *

_Mickie's POV_

Wow. They're actually speaking to each other and not killing each other. Yeah, that will change in about two seconds.

Damnit, I wish Hornswoggle was here. Okay, that was a statement that I'd never thought that I'd ever think. Odd. Anyways, if he was here, we could bet on who is going to piss off who first. I'm secretly going to bet myself a dollar that he pisses her of first. Cody _is_ an asshole.

Wait, is she talking to him because I told her to? I hope so. It will prove that I'm right? Shall I intrude? Nah, I think I'll just stand from hearing distance and watch. This should be interesting.

"How can we end our little feud, Cody?" Becky asked him. What? She didn't want to fight with him anymore? Shocker.

"You're smart. I'm sure you can think of a way." Wow, Cody sure was using the asshole tone today.

"I'll play you." Are we going to have some _Love and Basketball_ shit going on here? I hope so. That was a good movie.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll play you one on one."

"For what?"

Come on, Becky, say it. SAY IT! "I don't know, whatever you want." NO! That's not how the script of that movie went! Fuck. She totally just ruined herself. I want to go up to her and yell at her for that, but I'd ruin this nice moment. I think it's the only one where they haven't been fighting…besides when they were making out in the ring. Ha, I want to hear them talk about that behind the scenes.

Oh, no. Cody liked her offer a bit _too_ much. He got that evil grin.

Cody Runnels is one sick bastard.

"Don't get any stupid ideas, Runnels," Becky snapped, seeing what he was thinking. Yeah right. She'd do it in a heartbeat, and he knows it.

"No. If I win, you have to spend the night with me in my hotel room. And what do you want if you win?"

Nothing can top that. I'd like to see Becky try. She is so going to lose on purpose. I can tell. No, she won't give him the satisfaction of winning a game over her. Damnit, girl, just give him your answer! "_When_ I win, you have to take me out on a date and not be an asshole."

I'm confused. He pretty much just asked her to sleep with him, and she just wants to go out on a date? Is she an idiot? Well, I suppose Cody would have to pay, so kudos for her trying to get a free meal.

No matter who wins, they're both going to fuck.

"Deal. What are we playing?" Cody asked. Finally, something good.

"What are you bad at?"

"Nothing." Oh, good answer.

"Bullshit. I'm sure I'll find something."

"Then what are you bad at?"

"The exact same thing you are."

"Let's play Guitar Hero," Cody offered. Oh my god, she is going to win. He doesn't know she's good at that.

"But that's a video game, Cody," she sighed. She's a good actress, I have to admit.

"But I thought you were good at _everything_."

"Fine. You have a deal. I'll meet you after the show."

Where's Hornswoggle? We need to start another bet…

* * *

_Phone conversation_

**Charlie**: Hello?

**Matt**: Charlie, it's Matt.

**Charlie**: Bye.

**Matt**: Charlie, don't hang up…fuck…

"I guess I'll have to call her again and leave her a voicemail because I know she won't pick up," Matt sighed as he hit the redial button.

_Voicemail_

Charlie, I'm sorry about everything. I really am. I really like you, and that's not my fault. I hope you and Jeff can forgive me for everything. Please, give me a call.

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

What is this obsession that John has with Randy Orton coming with us on our dates, while injured, just so we can park closer? John is an athletic guy. He should have no problem walking a couple extra feet to our destination. Why must professional wrestlers be so fucking lazy?

"What is this dreaded question?" I asked, sitting down at my desk after I collected my papers. How come whenever John's around, I never get any work done?

"Last week, we didn't go out, so can we now? I mean, we're in London, for crying out loud! The whole WWE is here! We can go out with Dave and Danielle again."

I like Danielle. I just don't like Dave and John drunk together, but it was bound to happen anyways. Those men cannot control themselves around alcohol. They're both over thirty years old, but they drink like college frat boys. It's more than slightly ridiculous. I can't take John anywhere. Well, we can't really go anywhere anyways because he's so damn famous. At least Danielle will be there to keep me sane while those two boys drink.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I just know that I'm getting myself into trouble.

* * *

_Phone conversation_

**Jeff**: What do you want?

**Matt**: Jeff, I'm sorry.

**Jeff**: Don't apologize to me. We can eventually work this out. There's someone here that wants to talk to you.

**Matt**: Jeff, don't make me talk to –

**Charlie**: Fuck you, Matt.

**Matt**: Charlie…

**Charlie**: No, don't "Charlie" me. What you did to Jeff was totally uncalled for. You can be mad at me all you want because I like your brother and not you. Be jealous of him if you want, but don't go and attack him, especially after what happened to him last week. I don't want him hurt. That botched Swanton scared the shit out of me, and you have no idea how relieved I was when he was alright. But no, you just have to come and try to kill him, don't you? If you ever do anything like that to Jeff ever again, _you_ will be the one in intensive care. Do you understand?

**Matt**: Charlie, I—

**Charlie**: Did I say you could talk? I'm going to stop wasting Jeff's cell phone minutes now. I'm hanging up on you and don't ever expect me to talk to you ever again!

* * *

Becky was locked up in the ring with the WWE Women's Champion, Melina. They were in the middle of a mixed tag match: Becky and Cody versus Melina and Mr. Kennedy (Kennedy). Kennedy (Kennedy) jumped in the ring while the referee wasn't looking and grabbed Becky's hair. He slammed her down to the ring and got back to his corner before the referee saw what he had done. Melina tagged him in, which meant that Cody had to come in. Melina refused to get to her corner. Instead, she kept stomping on the fallen Becky. As she taunted her, Becky tripped Melina so she fell into the ropes. Hardcore Holly, who had accompanied his team down to the ring, smacked Melina with his World Tag Team Championship belt as the referee was trying to get Becky out of the ring. Cody saw what had happened, tagged Becky in right when she got out of the ring, speared Kennedy (Kennedy) out of the ring, and watched as Becky pinned Melina for the win.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

London, England better watch the fuck out! I'm here to take over this country. There might be a murder, though, so the police force better be prepared to zip up some body bags. Of course, Dominique will be the dead one. I'll get away scotch free, of course. I always do.

It's a good thing that I've been to London with Randy for a show before. I know exactly which hotel they're staying at and I made my reservations ahead of time.

I'm brilliant. I'm going to pop up where those two least expect me.

I will get my man back.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

I'm not drunk…yet.

But damn, Brittany is. She was all uptight about John and I getting trashed last time we were out, but look at her! She can't even stand.

It's a good thing that Danielle is playing designated driver tonight. John said that usually, Brittany would be the safe one, but apparently not tonight. John's trashed, as well. I'm just…a bit tipsy.

What the hell is she doing? Brittany, not Danielle. This club that we're at has poles around the dance floor, and she's swinging on one like a fucking stripper. Where is John for this? Oh, there he is. Ha, he looks like an idiot. He's just staring at her with his mouth open.

And I can't believe they haven't fucked yet.

* * *

_Cody's POV_

Damn Mickie. I should have known that she was listening in on our conversation. It's like I'm having a fucking party in my hotel room or something. Like, everyone's here. There's Mickie, Hornswoggle, Jillian, Melina, Ric Flair, Kennedy, Shane McMahon (which I find odd), Ranjin Singh (again, odd), Charlie Hass, Shelton Benjamin, and a bunch more people that I can't see right now.

"I'll let you pick the song," I offered. She was going to lose no matter what. I've mastered every single song on Guitar Hero 2 and 3 on expert. Yeah, I'm badass. I bet she can't even play on easy, and we're doing expert battle mode. This is going to be hilarious.

She picked "Can't Be Saved" by Senses Fail. Ha! This is my best song!

I see this as a win-win situation. If I win, I get to fuck her. If I lose, I get to take her out on a date, which will end up in sex. Don't believe me? Well, I _am_ Cody Rhodes, after all. I mean, look at me.

As the song started, she turned to me. She was going to miss the first note! "Cody," she said, hitting the notes. She wasn't even looking! "I just want you to know that when I was training to be a wrestler, I worked at a video game store, and I won an all girls Guitar Hero tournament. I can play this whole song on expert with my eyes closed."

Fuck. Now I'm actually going to have to try.

I lost. She got five stars and I got four. No! I never only get four stars on this song. Now I have to fucking take her out on a date. That doesn't bother me as much because it was going to happen eventually, anyways. Now I have to live with the fact that she beat me, and I actually tried

* * *

_Randy's POV_

After I finished fucking Dom, she finally decided to head down to the pool with me. Damn, she looks smoking in that bikini.

We were lying down in some lounge chairs. I heard the clicking of cheap heels on the tiles of the pool area. I'd recognize that sound anywhere.

I sat up and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Dom, get up," I said, shaking her from her dazed state.

"What?"

"Sam's here."

* * *

_Note in bouquet of flowers at hotel room door_

Charlie,

I'm sorry about this whole thing.

* * *

_Becky's POV_

Well, I got what I wanted. But I always do. This should be…interesting. Especially since he can't be a jerk. Entertaining is probably a better word than interesting.

I knocked on the door of his hotel room. He answered it rather fast, almost as if he was waiting by the door for me. He probably was.

"Get all your asshole comments out now since you can't say them later," I said.

He shrugged. "I got nothing." Strange. He always has something.

"Where are we going?"

"Right here."

"Your room?"

"Doesn't watching a movie qualify as going on a date?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled. Now come in here before I change my mind."

"You can't change your mind. I won, not you." Cody is an idiot. A big one.

We lay down on his bed. "What movie?" I asked. I bet he picked like _Rambo_ or something stupid like that.

"The Notebook."

"Cody Runnels, are you sick?" I asked, shocked. I put my hand up to his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Just shut up and watch the damn movie."

"Um, you can't be a jerk, remember?"

"I wasn't being a jerk."

"Yeah, right."

So, about halfway through the movie, I got tired. Since I was tired, I rested my head on Cody's chest. Why? Because I could, and he was there. The funny thing was, he wrapped his arm around me. I guess that was his attempt at not being an asshole. Good job, Cody. You're growing up.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Dominique!" Sam screeched, like the primal yell of Melina.

"What, bitch?" Dominique snapped, getting up off of her lounge chair.

"Are you done fucking my man?"

"Nope. In fact, we just got done with that not too long ago."

"Randy!" Sam squealed, not liking Dominique's answer.

"Sam, shut the fuck up and go home," Randy said, not moving from his resting position.

"Can't handle the truth, Sam?" Dominique challenged.

"Randy, you can't date a black girl!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sam was an idiot. She was treading awfully close to the pool's edge, fully clothed.

"Excuse me?" Dominique yelled, pushing Sam backwards into the pool. "I hope you can't swim!"

Sam surfaced, laughing. "I was the state champion of my high school's swimming team, for your information. If you want to get rid of me, you'll have to be more creative."

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

I can't believe Matt bought me flowers. I like flowers, but not from him. If it was Jeff, that would be another story.

I hate Matt, therefore I hate these flowers.

These are going straight to the garbage basket.

* * *

_Danielle's POV_

Really, I'm the designated driver tonight. I feel like I'm drunk, though, from watching Dave and John all night. They are really retarded together. Brittany finally finished pretending to be a stripper. She was sitting on this couch next to me. She had just finished puking her guts out. I went to the bathroom with her to hold her hair back. Poor girl. I guess she really didn't party much. I think that might be a good thing, though. Then John will have someone sane with him all the time.

"Danielle, come have a drink!" John called over to me.

"Do you want to get home alive?" I called back. John + alcohol equals idiot John. It's a simple equation.

"Yeah, I do," Dave said, but I wasn't even asking him.

"John, I need to stay over here to keep Brittany company." Brittany was pretty much passed out next to me.

"Don't worry, I got this," John said. No, John, you don't. He almost fell about six times trying to get over here.

Since John and Brittany could occupy their time together, I went over by Dave. He was a funny drunk. I was going to take John's empty seat, but Dave pulled me up on his lap. "What was that for?" I laughed.

"Because Stone Cold said so," he said.

I rolled my eyes at Dave's stupidity. I looked over at John and Brittany. They were making out so hardcore that I was pretty sure that they were going to fuck right then and there. "Someone needs to stop them."

"No, they don't," Dave replied, and he started kissing my neck. Great. Now I have alcohol slobber on me.

"Dave, can we save this for later?"

"You're no fun."

"Well, I have to make sure that _they_ don't do anything stupid," I said, pointing over at John and Brittany.

"No, they won't. I'm pretty sure that Brittany wouldn't do anything here, drunk or not," Dave said. Wow, I'm shocked that he can actually form coherent sentences given his state right now. "Look."

So, I did. Right then, Brittany pushed John off of her. It looked like they had gotten into a drunken argument, and she was winning.


	12. Jealousy Is A Sin

**A/N: I didn't want to update this. I just came up with a great line, though...Becky says one, Cody says a few, and Danielle definitely says the best one in here.**

**Mucho thanks to Danielle, for sure. Girl, I could not have written this one without you. I think I'll be fine from here...I think.**

**I'm warning you all now that this is the longest one so far for sure.**

_Charlie's POV_

I almost feel bad about staying with Jeff at the hotels now..._almost_. I hate to leave my sister alone, but she's a big girl. She can handle it.

I still haven't told Jeff about those flowers. I'm kind of scared to, actually. I don't want to tell him that his brother was sending me flowers. That's kind of awkward. Besides, I hate his brother. I can't even say his name, that's how much I hate him. Good lord, I can't wait until this overseas tour is over. RAW and SmackDown won't be traveling together then, so I won't have to see Matt for a _long_ time.

Finally, Jeff is out of the damn shower. It takes me ages to get ready, and he knows that. Great, now he's taking his sweet ass time in there.

And now he wants to start a fucking conversation. Great, Jeff. Really nice. We all know you can't multi-task. Now you're going to take longer.

"Charlie, I forgot to ask you. Did you like those flowers I sent to you last week?"

What? _Jeff_ sent me those? "Those were from you?" I nonchalantly, or at least what I thought was nonchalantly, asked.

Jeff started laughing. "Duh. Who else would they be from?"

"Well, you didn't put your name in there. They could have been from any old bum." I love Jeff, but sometimes, he's just not too smart. I think he's taken one too many Swanton botches.

"No matter. You still haven't answered my question. Did you like them?"

"Yes, Jeff. The roses were lovely, but I prefer daisies." Wow, bitch much?

In all honesty, I really didn't mean to sound like a bitch. I mean, I got a random bouquet of flowers. The note was apologizing for something. In my mind, Jeff has nothing to apologize for. Besides, Matt is the one stalking me, not Jeff. What was I supposed to think?

Finally, Jeff was all finished in there. Coming out fully dressed in one of his amazing outfits, he actually asked me, "I'm so sorry, Charlie! I didn't know. Do you want me to run out and get you some daisies?"

Is he fucking kidding me? "No, Jeff, that's alright."

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

I push that bitch into the fucking pool, and she fucking floats to the surface like diarrhea. She fucking looks like diarrhea, too. I need to be more creative if I want to get rid of her ugly ass. I _do_ want to get rid of her. I hate her. She fucking flew _across the world_ to try and get Randy back.

Bitch isn't playing around. You know what? Neither am I.

_

* * *

Edge's POV_

Since we're all here, why not? I do feel horrible about running out on Becky's plan like that. Seriously though, she was going about it the completely wrong way. I had to do it.

I haven't talked to her since the whole incident, though. I'm pretty sure she's avoiding my calls. From what I hear, she went on a date with him. Good for her. They're finally fucking one step closer.

Luckily, or possibly later unluckily, for me, RAW and SmackDown were doing a supershow. Well, we were both in the show that night, so I decided to find her after.

It wasn't that hard to find her. She was outside the Divas locker room talking to Mickie James. Were those two ever apart? Well, it was now or never. She might kill me, but...

"Becky, can I talk to you for a sec?" Damn, she glared at me. Mickie nodded at me behind her back and she snuck back into the locker room. Thank you, Mickie.

Becky stopped glaring at me. As she turned around, she said, "So, Mickie, as you were--" She stopped once she saw that Mickie was gone.

"Can I talk to you now?" Now, don't get me wrong. I love Becky. I just hate how damn stubborn she is.

"Whatever. Go on." Finally. I just hope she stays quiet during this. She likes to interrupt people a lot.

"Look, I'm sorry about 'breaking up' the pretend relationship and foiling your plans. That was wrong of me, but you really didn't realize what was right in front of your eyes."

"And that was?"

"He likes you and you don't need my help to get him. I just thought that maybe you'd get the hint."

"Are you going to be here long?" Was she already trying to get rid of me?

"Depends on if I find something to do."

"Will you hang out with me after I finish getting ready to leave?"

"Sure." She's got another plan, that evil, evil girl. They need to make her a heel.

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

John keeps whining to Dave about Brittany isn't giving him any. Why don't the boys respect the damn girl? John and Dave might be sweet guys, but they really do have their asshole moments. They need to stop hanging out so much. Randy Orton needs to get his shit straight and come back to John. He was much more sane with Orton than Dave. And he didn't drink as much.

Of course, dickwads one and two sent me out on yet _another_ mission for them. I'm really not comfortable with this, but whatever. If it helps out John, then I'm down.

"What do they want now?" Brittany asked as I walked into her office. Ah, she's caught on, has she? Good girl.

"Thank god you know that they're up to something, because I really didn't feel like tiptoeing around the issue," I said, taking a seat opposite her. "Do you want this upfront or would you like to guess?"

"John's upset because we haven't had sex yet, right?" God, thank you. Thank you for putting some fucking brains in this chick. Brittany has to be the smartest girl John's ever dated, but that's not really...yeah. John's dated some dumbasses in his time. I'm not going to lie for him. He knows what he's done.

"Pretty much. Look, clearly, sex isn't the first thing on your mind, and it shouldn't be. You have your career and whatnot to deal with. Have you ever seen 'The 40 Year Old Virgin?'" I asked.

"Yeah. When John's drunk, he likes to sing that 'Word Up' song like he does in that movie," Brittany said, crossing something out on her clipboard. _And _she can multi-task!

"Well, I have an idea."

"I am not holding out on him until I'm 40. That's a long ways away yet," Brittany laughed.

"No, nothing like that. You know how they set a sort of sex timetable?"

"Yep."

"Maybe you should do that. Give it like, four weeks."

Brittany looked up. "That sounds good, actually. Now the hard part will be convincing the horn dog himself."

"If we get them drunk, it will be easier," I said. It was true. They were both nutters when they were drunk.

"Dave and John around alcohol together has never proved good in the past," Brittany said.

"Good point. Well, I'll try it for you. It might be easier when it's not coming from his girlfriend."

"Good luck."

I was going to need it.

* * *

Randy closed the door to the hotel room behind him. He had just come back from the Supershow, and he was tired.

He found Dominique laying on their bed, scribbling away in her notebook.

"What are you doing, baby?" Randy asked, kissing her cheek and sitting next to her.

"Letting out some severe anger," she replied, pressing her pen so hard into the notebook that she poked a hole in the page.

"You know, the object is to write _on_ the paper, not through it," Randy joked.

"I hate that bitch," Dominique let out.

"I know. That's why I have a plan to get rid of her for good."

"Randall Keith Orton! Tell me now," Dominique insisted, closing her notebook and tossing it on the ground next to the bed.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Randy, considering the last surprise I got, I'm not really fond of those at the moment."

"Fine, you can guess, but I won't tell you."

"If I suck your dick, will you tell me?"

"No, but you're welcome to it."

"Randy, this is not a time for sexual innuendos. How are you getting that bitch out of here?"

"I'll give you a few hints..."

_

* * *

Note on Jeff's hotel room door_

Hey, little bro. I was thinking that I could take you and Charlie out to dinner tonight to apologize for my actions. Let me know, dude.

Matt

_

* * *

Mickie's POV_

Damn Edge. Becky was just telling me all of the details of her "date" with Cody last week. That fucker. He always interrupts the good shit. Poor SmackDown.

When I left the locker room, Becky was still talking to Edge. Shocker...not.

That's when Cody ran up to me. "Mickie, who are you sitting next to on the plane?"

Cody is a dumbass. I had to pull him aside for this one. Clearly, he had some sort of plan concocted that he thought was devious but was clearly retarded. "Who do you think I'm sitting next to?" I asked, glancing over at Becky. "She's like my best friend. Of course I'm sitting with her, you fool."

"Trade seats with me."

"No."

"But I'm sitting next to Kenny..."

That bastard. "Yeah, I'll switch with you." Fucking Runnels... "You better have a good reason."

"Trust me. I do."

That's when Cody saw who Becky was talking to.

"Fucking...FUCK!" he loudly whispered in his agony. Oh, how funny this child was to watch. "Why is she talking to him? He broke her fucking heart and now he's here to get her back, isn't he?"

I didn't answer him. I knew what was going on...kind of. Besides, it was fun to watch Cody get upset. I want him to go after Edge _so_ badly. I just want to see Edge knock the smart ass out of him.

So now, I had to watch them, too. Almost as if out of instinct, Becky looked behind her and saw Cody with me. Oops. She quickly gave Edge a rather lengthy hug goodbye before he left.

Five...Four...Three...Two...One

"I thought you two were broken up!" Cody yelled.

Bingo. Right on time. I swear, that boy is _way_ too predictable.

* * *

Danielle headed over to catering. She found John and Dave right away. They were playing a sober attempt at beer pong, instead using Mountain Dew. _How old are these guys, like sixteen_? Danielle thought to herself before interrupting their lovely game.

She didn't bother to pull Dave aside. John was bound to tell him, anyways. Even if he didn't, he would find out eventually. If John didn't tell Dave, John would tell Randy, who would tell someone else...and that chain would continue. The Superstars were much worse with gossip than the Divas were.

"John," Danielle said, taking the ping pong ball out of his hands, "I know you're upset about your lack of sex life right now, but you're going to have to deal with it. Brittany has a proposition for you."

"And that is?"

"Four weeks. That's all she wants. By then, Summerslam will be over and there won't be any extreme matches to hurt people. She won't have much work then. Will you just wait it out?"

"I don't know..."

"You will if you care about her. You _do_ like her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Just think about it, and _don't_ listen to Dave," Danielle said before heading back to Brittany's office.

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

"We _were _broken up! I can have friends, can't I?" she yelled back at me.

"Damnit, you two just need to get over it and into each other's pants," Mickie whispered to me. I had forgotten she was there.

"Mickie, shut up," I whispered back, and she headed back into the locker room. "Well, why would you want to be friends with the one who broke your heart?"

She turned her head to the right and outstretched her hand, looking at her fingernails. Fuck. She was ignoring me. "Jealousy is a sin, Mr. Runnels," Becky finally said, turning back to me.

"I never said I was jealous."

"Hm, could've fooled me," she sarcastically said. That little bitch. Okay, I really didn't mean that, but we're arguing, here.

"Fine, well would you like to know my honest opinion of you?"

"Let it out then, as long as it isn't as boring as that date I fell asleep on."

"Hey, you're the one that came and lay down on me."

"Well you're the one that put your arm around me."

"Well you're the one that wanted to go on a date."

"Well you're the one that wanted to stay in your hotel room."

"Okay, can I just tell you what I think of you?" Good lord, this girl could argue.

"Be my guest."

"Promise to shut up?"

"Only if you don't say anything stupid." Well, she thinks everything I say is stupid, but here we go anyways.

"Fine. You're too damn busy making sure the fans have a good time out there that you don't let yourself have any fun."

"That's because it's my _job_." Of course, I said something stupid. Don't worry, I've got more.

"That may be. You're too busy making sure that all the fans believe that we like each other that you don't believe it yourself."

"You don't make any sense." Fuck yeah, I do.

"I've got just one more. You're too worried about making the kisses out there real that you won't _really_ kiss me back here."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You...I...fuck," she said before leaving.

Finally, I'm not the one muttering stupid shit at the end.

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Jeff**: Hey, Charlie.

**Charlie**: Hey, baby. What's up?

**Jeff**: I got a note from Matt...

**Charlie**: Burn it.

**Jeff**: I think it's important, Char.

**Charlie**: If it's coming from Matt, then it's not important.

**Jeff**: He wants to take us out to dinner to apologize.

**Charlie**: You can go spend quality time with the asshole that nearly gave you another concussion, if you'd like. I don't want shit to do with him.

**Jeff**: Charlie, please. I think we should go. Maybe he's sincere about it.

**Charlie**: No.

**Jeff**: As a favor. I'd owe you big...

**Charlie**: ...Jeff Nero Hardy, I really do hate you sometimes.

**Jeff**: No you don't. Does that mean you'll come?

**Charlie**: Only because you want me to.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

She'll never guess.

"Tell me the fucking hints, Orton!" she spat. Wow, she was getting excited. It's a good thing that I know just how to get her to settle the fuck down..._after_ I let her guess.

"Okay, you get three hints."

"Spill, jackass!"

"Okay, okay! One, it involves a prop."

"I'm going to shoot her with a gun?" Dominique asked hopefully.

"No, that technically involves two props: a gun and a bullet."

"Fuck off, what's the next clue?"

"I'll gladly fuck _you_, but since you insisted, here's the second clue. It involves three people."

"No shit, sherlock. You, me, and bitch ass." Well, I can't make them all good clues.

"Good, now you're just one step closer. You've already figured out one of the clues. The last one is that it will take place somewhere that you have never been before. This isn't really a clue, but I'll tell you that this plan will be executed in four weeks."

"I hate you, I really do."

"Want to have angry hate sex?" Okay, I had to ask.

"Okay."

_

* * *

John's POV_

I was all for Brittany's little proposition. I can hold out for four weeks, no big deal...I think.

Of course, here's Dave to fuck it all up.

"Dude, don't do it," he warned me. "You need to get some, for real. You can't go playing with yourself for a month like that."

"Dave, what did you do before you lost it? You played with yourself. It's no fucking big deal. Besides, Danielle told me not to listen to you. You're a bad influence."

"I am not!" Yeah, Dave, you are. Haven't you read your own damn book?

"Dave, there's no hope for you. You're lucky Danielle is smart enough for the both of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" What the fuck do you think it means, you gorilla?

"It means your a fucking dumbass."

"Fair enough. Ready for more pong?"

"Sure." We started playing again, but of course, Dave couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Don't do it. This is just the first step of her evil plan. She's going to have you pussy whipped soon, dude," he said, bouncing the ball towards me and completely missing the cups.

"Are you sure you aren't already drunk? No one could miss that bad," I said snatching the ball. "No one is getting pussy whipped." I expertly bounced the ball and it landed in one of Dave's cups. "Chug that shit, bitch."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Becky said as Cody sat down next to her on the plane back to the states.

"Mickie was kind enough to switch seats with me," he explained.

"You had a ticket next to Dykstra, didn't you?"

"Sure did," Cody grinned.

"So, what do you want? I mean, besides to be a total and complete asshole to me."

"I had no intention of being an asshole, but if you insist..."

"No, that's quite alright," Becky said, leaning on Cody's shoulder.

"You were the one complaining about me putting my arm around you, and what are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm tired."

"You're on the window side. You could lean on that."

"You're more comfortable."

Many, many hours later, the plane landed in New York. Once the plane landed, Cody shook Becky awake. She slept the whole time. Cody looked up to see Mickie and Kenny staring at them. He gave them an evil smile as Becky finally woke up. "What happened?" she asked, still clearly tired.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Now fully awake, Becky sat up. "What?"

"You heard me."

Becky stared at him for about thirty seconds before getting up and leaving.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

I couldn't even enjoy sex with Randy, and I _love_ angry sex! God, this man is killing me.

I'm figuring this one out...

It involves me, Sam, Randy, a prop, and somewhere I've never been before. I suppose that location isn't very important. There's _many_ places I've never been before.

As for a prop...I suppose that flaming pitchfork would work. I've never been to a cornfield before, so that would be fun. Maybe Randy's Hummer? We can run her over like I wanted in Japan or something. How about a nice noose? I've never been to the top of the Empire State Building. I can tie the rope to that spear thing on top, push Sam off while the noose is around her neck, push her off, and then watch her dead body fly in the wind! That sounds like fun.

Yeah, I like that option best. Of course, I know Randy doesn't want to kill her, so I have no idea what this could be. Randy isn't very smart. He's not supposed to be the devious one here. Why does he get to have all the fun?

_

* * *

Ashley's POV_

I still can't believe that Matt got me to show up with him here. He's lucky that I'm his friend after all the shit he's pulled.

I think Charlie was surprised to see me here, actually. I don't think I've seen her since that coffee shop incident. She's a nice girl. I like her.

I had to pull her aside once we all got there, though. She needed to know that I was on her side. "Charlie, I just want you to know that I don't agree with what Matt did to Jeff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think what he did was right at all."

"That really means a lot to me, Ash."

"Even though what he did was wrong, I think his apology in sincere. Will you just hear him out?"

Charlie sighed. She _really_ didn't like Matt anymore. "Only because Jeff will want me to."

I smiled at her. Her and Jeff were really in love. "Thanks. It will mean a lot to him."

"I hope so."

After we all finished eating, Matt started giving the little apology speech that he had been practicing for a while now. "I just wanted to let you know, Jeff, that I am really sorry for what I did to you. It was totally uncalled for. We're brothers, dude. It's blood. We should be looking out for each other. I'm your older brother. I should have your best interests at heart, and I honestly believe that Charlie is in your best interests."

If that didn't get Charlie to agree with Matt, I don't know what will.

"Charlie, you're Jeff's girlfriend. That means you're off limits to _everyone_, including me. I had no right to pursue you in the way I did. I am truly sorry. From now on, I will be looking out for any other dudes that want to steal you away from Jeff, and I will kick their asses. You are perfect for one person, and that is Jeff."

Charlie cracked a smile. Thank fucking god. "Thanks, Matt. I really appreciate it."

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

I just walked back to catering because Brittany was busy. What do I see? I see fucking Dave chugging a cup of Mountain Dew. Disgusting. "Dave, you suck at drinking games. Why would you play them if you know you're going to lose?" I asked. Dave was a dumbass.

"It's just Mountain Dew."

"It's still disgusting. Did you think about it yet, John?"

"Yeah, I have, and--"

"Don't do it, man!" Dave interrupted. What an ass.

"Dave Bautista! Let John decide for himself! Just because _you_ can't keep it in your pants doesn't--"

"Hey, you like it just as much as I do," Dave interrupted. Again. What. An. Ass.

"John?"

"I'm not really sure, now. Dave does make an interesting point." Is he joking? He was going to listen to Dave over me? I'm not the one talking about things in pants, thank you very much. I'm going to have to use an analogy that will get through John's thick skull.

"John, I'm going to put it this way for you. Brittany is not a fire hydrant, and you are not a dog. You don't explode inside her to mark your territory."

John's jaw dropped. I'm pretty sure that he didn't expect me to say something like that. Hey, from hanging out with John and Dave so much lately, I've heard some pretty raunchy things.

"That was disgusting," John said. Again, is he kidding me? He says way worse things than I do.

"If you don't want me to say things like that again, you'll listen to _me_ and not my stupid boyfriend."

"Is it going to make Brittany happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Fine, I'll do it," John said as Dave pleaded for him to change his mind. Maybe I'll have to abstain from Dave to make him get it...Nah.

**A/N: Just letting you know, the events are out of order. Clearly, the plane ride home would have happened after everything else, but I divide each character into four parts and do it that way. That's the way it came out for this chapter.**

**Review.**


	13. Rat Trap

**

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, I'm updating this. Shocking, I know.**

**This signifies me being out of my hiatus. Word.**

**AND I'm watching TNA.**

**I'm in a strange mood. On the way home from "work," I was singing along to my iPod at the top of my lungs…Seriously, I was driving my mom's mini van in a blizzard screaming D-Generation X's theme. It was interesting.**

_Dave's POV_

John is going to be really upset with himself. He's going to go crazy. That little fuck should have listened to me. I don't want him crying to me when he's got blue balls.

Since I find this whole situation to be hilarious, I feel like being a total jackass to John. Usually, SmackDown and ECW travel together and have house shows on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. We then shoot ECW live and tape the SmackDown on Tuesday. Well, unluckily for John, we don't have _any_ house shows on Monday for the next six weeks.

I hear that Orton's still being a douche. John needs some friends. Well, besides Coors Lite and Jack Daniel's.

Danielle and I got there as the show was going on. John was done for the night. Since his return from his broken arm, he's only been shooting lame promos on the mid-card. I can't wait until he starts rapping again. I found John where he always is: in catering. All he does is eat and drink, maybe plays the occasional Madden on the Xbox 360.

He looked lonely. Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "Have fun with your boyfriend. I'm going to try and find Brittany." She left and I tried to stifle a giggle. Wait, does that sound gay?

I walked over to John's table and asked him, "Why are you so emo?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Dave?" That little fuck didn't seem too happy to see me.

That's my new nickname for him, "Little Fuck." Kind of a double meaning, I suppose.

"Guess what, jackass? We don't have any house shows on Monday for a while. With that being said, guess who your new best friend is?"

"Sorry, Dave, but I'm just not in the mood for 'dude' right now."

"She still hasn't given it up?" Who is this girl, fucking Mother Teresa?

"Don't talk about her like that, man," John cried. Looks like I hit a nerve. Hey, it's nothing that a nice beer or twenty can't fix.

"Quit being a pansy, dude. Take control. You're _John Cena_ for crying out loud! What's with that whole 'never back down, never quit' shit? Or is that a bunch of bull like this little abstinence plan she's got you on?"

"Shut up, Dave." He started laughing. Finally. "Look, if this is what she wants, then I just have to deal with it."

"I'm about six seconds from GTS-ing your ass harder than CM Punk. You know you don't like it."

"Yeah, but I like _her_."

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

I'm really glad that Charlie decided to forgive Matt. Hell, she even came down to the arena with me, something she hadn't done in forever. I told her that she had to talk to her sister, though. They haven't talked in forever.

Something's…off. Usually, Charlie is the one trying to cheer my emo ass up. After we were at the arena for a while, it was like someone turned the "off" switch on her personality. "Charlie, are you…okay?"

"Yeah, Jeff. Why do you ask?" She might have been able to pull that shit off with other people, but not me.

"Cut the crap, Charlie. There's something wrong with you and I'd like to know what it is."

"I'm fine, Jeff."

"Then why haven't you smiled in the past week?"

She put on some fake smile for show. Ha, very funny…not. "Charlie, I'm not an idiot."

"I know. I was just kind of hoping that you had temporarily become one for a moment there."

"Would going shopping tomorrow make you feel better?" Shopping _always_ made Charlie feel better. If that wouldn't cheer her up, I don't know what would. And for the record, I _hate_ shopping. Unless it's Hot Topic, because that store rocks.

"No, I don't think I want to go," she said. Uh-oh. Something was _seriously_ wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong, Charlie. I'm not playing around." Yeah, I'm usually not that big of an asshole, but she was being ridiculous.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I think I've already made that point pretty clear."

"Well, I'm just afraid of what you're going to think."

"Charlie, I love you. There is no need to be afraid of what I think about you because it can only be good things."

"In that case…"

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I'm really not in the mood to wrestle tonight. It's not that I don't feel good or anything. Hell, I've got enough rage inside me to behead Beth Phoenix if I really wanted to. Well, it looks like I'm going to face her soon enough. I'm scheduled to win against Melina tonight to be the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship.

Thanks, Dom.

You know what? I don't thank you. It's your fucking fault that I'm standing next to Cody Rhodes right now. I'm not happy with this kid. In fact, he's the reason that I don't feel too fantastic.

We're pretty much just waiting to go down to the ring now. Melina's on her way out there now, and she's scheduled to do a little trash talking before hand. That gives me just enough time…

"Cody, you've been avoiding me all week. Will you just talk to me?" Wow, I might as well be begging at his feet or something. I'm pathetic.

And just as I suspected, he didn't say a word.

"What the hell do you want me to say? I asked you to be my fucking girlfriend and what did you say? Oh, that's right. Nothing. You didn't give me a response at all. Of course I'm going to avoid the girl that doesn't want anything to do with me."

Ouch. I think I'd rather of have him not say anything at all instead of exploding like that out of nowhere. "Then what answer would you have liked me to give you?"

"A yes would have been nice. Hell, a no would've been better than what you've given me."

"I got scared, Cody. Do you know when my last boyfriend was?"

"Yeah, Edge."

Fuck.

"Yeah, about that…"

"What, are you still with him?"

I can't believe he said that. Unfortunately, I think me still "being" with Edge would be better than the reality of the situation.

"I'll explain _after_ the match."

* * *

Dominique sighed, sifting through the papers on her desk. Earlier, Super Crazy and Ron Simmons came in to pick up their storylines. She paid both of them off to keep a look out for Sam. If either of them saw her before the show was half over, they were to come straight to her.

There was a knock at the door. Dominique's head snapped up at the sound. She quickly glanced at her watch as the door opened. It was quarter after ten. The show was more than half over.

"Why are you so jittery?" Randy asked as he stepped through the door, seeing Dominique shaking.

"I just thought you were…_her_," Dominique sighed, letting out her frustrations.

"Yeah, about that…" Randy trailed off, failing to make Dominique feel any better about the situation.

"What? She's here, isn't she? Did you see her? What did she want? Did she try to make a move on you?" Dominique rattled off, standing up and pounding her fist on her desk with every accusation.

"No, it's not that. I, unfortunately, know Sam. She isn't the smartest one, but she certainly is conniving. If anything, she'll come here _after_ the show is over."

"Why the fuck would she do that?"

"It makes sense, Dom. She thinks that we wouldn't expect her to come in after the show is over. Besides, not everyone knows that we're together and that Sam and I are through. They might think I'm still with that bitch and they'll let her in."

"Well, you need to let them know that you're not with her anymore."

"I'll do that next week."

"Procrastinating bastard," Dominique huffed in her frustration, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't _really_ angry with Randy, but she was upset with the whole Sam situation.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. I, however, am calm enough to think. I have an idea…"

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

I hate Jeff. He can get me to do whatever he wants. Well, I really don't hate him. I just hate that quality that he has.

"In that case what?" Jeff asked, urging her to continue with the statement she was going to make before.

"Do you _promise_ that you won't be mad at me?"

"I think I've made that point clear."

"I have doubts." Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. The color in his face drained. His purple and green hair looked like it was sitting on a white melon. I think he took that the wrong way.

"About us?" Yep. He took it the wrong way…_completely_ the wrong way.

"No, Jeff. Why would you think that?" Well, I _know_ why he thought that, but I have to make him out to be the ridiculous one. I mean, he _is_ the one with the strangely colored hair.

"Then don't word your sentences like that. You scared the crap out of me," he said, the color returning to his face.

"I meant that I'm having doubts about Matt. I don't think that this little 'sincerity' thing is going to last very long." There. I said it. Jeff, you better not be an asshole about this whole thing.

"Charlie, Matt is my brother. I know him pretty well. I think what he had to say was for real." Thanks, Jeff. You are going to be an asshole about this.

"Don't get defensive. You said that you wanted to know why I was upset, and I told you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. When I talk to him next, I'll try and test him. Is that okay with you?" Wow, Jeff. You're so nice.

"Perfect."

_

* * *

John's POV_

I am going to find the person in charge of scheduling the SmackDown live events. I am going to F-U them through a table. They must be an idiot. No one in their right mind would give them a bunch of Mondays off. That lets Dave Bautista run around like a freak backstage at RAW. I am slowly learning that I can only take Dave in small doses.

Orton, I hope you can hear me. You need to fix your woman problems and help me with my own.

And one more thing. Dave Bautista is going to be the end of me.

"Get over it, dude. Just tell her you want to fuck her or it's over!"

Was he serious? "Dave, you are a glorified asshole," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks," he replied like the dumbass he is, sipping his fucking Mountain Dew.

"I can't just talk to Brittany like that. Maybe if she was some random slut, I could say something like that. Brittany isn't a ring rat. She's my _girlfriend_. Would you talk to Danielle like that?"

"Hell no!" I thought so. "She would _kill_ me if I ever pulled that shit on her."

"Are you afraid of your girlfriend?" Dave is a pussy.

"No, I'm not," he replied, almost a bit _too_ quickly. Yeah, he's afraid of her.

"If you won't talk to her like that, then why are you telling me to talk to Brittany like that?" I think that question might be a bit too philosophical for Dave. I don't think it will process in his peanut sized brain.

"John, I'm living vicariously through you," he said. What the hell?

"Did you just say 'vicariously?' I think that is the biggest word you've ever attempted to use. When did you become a fucking Webster's Dictionary?"

"Shut up, John." Dave never was very good at comebacks. "When are you going to demand that she fucks you?"

"Dave, I'm not even drunk yet. Never in a million years would I say that. But…"

"Aha! You've got a plan, don't you?" Hey, Dave is right! Shocker!

"Dave, I'm John Cena. I've _always_ got a plan."

* * *

"Just because she's 'managing' the World Tag Team Champions _doesn't_ mean that Becky should be in this match against me tonight. What, has she been in like two matches so far? I know that Beth and I are kind of friends, but _when_ I win this match, our little friendship is going to have to take a backseat. I _will_ win the WWE Women's Championship. And when I do, I--" Melina said, stopping when Becky's music interrupted her.

Cody went down to the ring with her. Once the match started, Melina knocked her straight on her back. After getting punched in the face multiple times, Becky kicked Melina off of her. She Irish whipped Melina into the turnbuckle, but instead, Melina hit the referee.

While the referee was "knocked out," Beth Phoenix charged down to the ring with her WWE Women's Championship belt. Melina gave Beth room to demolish Becky, but Melina was wrong.

Beth glared at Melina, having heard what she said before the match had started. She clotheslined Melina. She then picked her up and gave her the delayed cradle suplex. Beth went over to the referee and pulled him closer to Melina's fallen body. Beth pointed at her, yelling at Becky to go for the cover. Becky refused, but Beth had other ideas. She went over to the weaker girl and grabbed her, tossing her into a pinning position on Melina.

Beth kicked the referee awake and he counted "Becky's" victory. After the ending bell went off, Beth grabbed Becky by her hair and stood her up, also kicking Melina out of the way. She pulled the smaller girl in close and snarled, "I just wanted the easy opponent for my title defense. You are _nothing_ compared to Melina." Beth tossed her back down to the canvas, but not before yelling, "Why didn't your pretty little boyfriend save you from the big bad Beth?"

_That's a fucking good ass question_, Becky thought, rubbing the back of her head while glaring at Cody.

It was much easier to pretend to be mad at him since she really _was_ mad at him.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

"This idea _must_ be better than your stupid haircut, right?" I asked. Seriously, he never should have shaved his head like that. Yeah, he's still sexy as hell, but that hairstyle has _got_ to go.

"You know, I've been getting a lot of crap about this haircut lately," he whined. What else did he expect? Did he expect that the fucking Queen of England would come out and shake his hand, congratulating him on his exceptionally horrible choice in hairstyle?

"Have you looked in the mirror?" That was mean, but I don't care. He ran a hand across his horrible haircut. He got what he deserved for doing that to me. "I'm sorry." Not. "What was this brilliant plan of yours?"

"We set up a rat trap for Sam."

"Mr. Orton, I love your choice of words. How are we going to do this?"

"I'll be right back," he smirked just before sneaking out of my office like a little snake.

What the hell am I supposed to do while he's gone? I picked up my purse and found my favorite red nail polish. My nails _do _need a new coat.

…

Oh, that looks fabulous! Where is that little jerk?

…

I just wrote three whole storylines, and he's still not here?

…

That better be him knocking.

"I'm back," he announced, as if I wasn't expecting him, but the Boogeyman or something. Grow up, Orton.

"A bucket? I think you've been drinking too much." How the fuck was a fucking _bucket_ going to keep Sam away from us?

"You underestimate me, Dom. Look, there's spaghetti sauce in here. One of the ladies in catering has a crush on me, so she let me take it. See that ledge above your door? Well, we prop the door open a bit and put the bucket on top of the door so it's leaning against the ledge. If Sam comes in here, then when she opens the door, she'll get sauced."

Wow, he is an idiot. "And what if anyone else comes in here?"

"We're going to laugh hysterically as they fall for my devious plans."

Orton is an idiot, but I'm not going to disagree with him. Personally, I hope it's Hornswoggle that comes in here next. After all, his storyline was one of the three that I finished while Randy was out. I think the red will suit him. It will be a nice break from all of that damn green. Hell, he'll look like a fucking Christmas elf then.

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Jeff**: Hey, dude, what's up?

**Matt**: Nothing, really. Does Charlie still hate me?

**Jeff**: She, uh…has her _doubts_ about you.

**Matt**: Well, she is entitled to them.

**Jeff**: Yeah, I know. But I wish she would just understand that you were sincere.

**Matt**: Oh, I was one hundred percent sincere.

**Jeff**: Well, at least we're cool that you're not going to pursue her any further.

**Matt**: True, but that doesn't mean that I still don't like her.

**Jeff**: What?

**Matt**: I'm giving you guys your space, but I still like her.

**Jeff**: You _can't_ like her.

**Matt**: I'm sorry, little bro. I can't help who I like.

**Jeff**: You sure can.

**Matt**: It's not my fault I like her. You try and stop liking her.

**Jeff**: I would, but there's a problem.

**Matt**: And what's that.

**Jeff**: She's my _girlfriend_, you nimrod!

**Matt**: Okay, my bad.

**Jeff**: Don't worry, I've got a plan.

**Matt**: And I know if I ask you what it is, you'll hang up on me.

**Jeff**: Yeah.

**Matt**: Well, in that case…what is it? Jeff? Are you there?

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

According to the plans, Beth was not supposed to come out there. Becky was supposed to win on her own, _maybe_ with some technical interference by yours truly.

Besides, there is no way in hell that I would cross Beth Phoenix. That bitch would _kill_ my ass.

Enough of that. I have business to attend to.

Like the amazing fake boyfriend that I am, I helped her to the back. I kind of…made us get back there faster than usual. We have situations to discuss.

"Okay, the match is over and you're fine. What do you have to explain to me?" This shit better be good.

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I will if you don't tell me what the fuck is up with you."

"It's about me and…Edge."

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? You never broke up with him, right?" She can't be with Edge. It's not right. If they were together, I would have known…right?

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Thank god. "I've never been _with_ Edge."

This keeps getting better and better! Wait…

"I thought you guys were going out! That's what you told me!"

She didn't want to continue this conversation. I could tell. "I…um…well…"

"Just spit it out."

"I only went out with him to make you jealous."

Hell no.

"So, you played him? Are you trying to play me, too? Is that why you didn't answer me? Is this just some little fun game to you or something? Because I actually _do_ like you. But right now, that might be turning into an 'I _did_ like you' kind of thing."

"Cody, please, just listen to me. He was in on it. He knew what was going on the whole time. He and I are just friends, and only friends. And for the fucking record, I _do_ like you. Not Edge."

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it." I'm not going to lie. I am pissed the fuck off.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

This is fucking boring.

I already wrestled tonight, and now I'm stuck in this office doing…nothing. All I can smell is spaghetti sauce mixed with nail polish. Let me tell you, it smells just as horrible as it sounds, if not worse.

"I'm fucking thirsty. Do you want anything?" I asked, being the wonderful boyfriend that I am.

"Could you get me some water?"

"Of course, babe." I hopped off the desk and headed towards the door.

"Randy, stop!" Dominique yelled as I reached for the door handle.

"What, do you want something else?"

"No, you fool! Take the bucket down first, you dumbass."

Oh.

"What happens if Sam comes in here while I'm gone?" I asked. I'm afraid that Dominique is going to commit homicide on Sam if I'm not there to prevent any dumb shit from happening.

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle myself," she grinned. That was a dangerous thing.

"Hell no you can't. I don't trust you. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Damnit, Randy. I want water. If you don't bring me it, I'll make you gay for Santino like I originally planned!"

The girl drives a tough bargain. Wait, did she just say that she originally had planned to make me gay for Santino Marella? I'm not pressing that subject any further. I'll go and get her the damn water. It might as well just save my career.

"Fine. But promise, if she comes, that you won't do anything until after she gets here."

"Okay. I'll be a cordial young lady."

I'm hurrying my ass to get that water. I don't need any bloodshed right now.

* * *

"And just what is this plan, you cocky mother fucker?" Dave asked, finishing off his seventh bottle of Mountain Dew.

"You need to stop drinking those like you drink beer. You're going to rot your teeth out," John warned, forgetting about the question.

"I'm Batista, bitch. I can get veneers if I want."

"Okay, Britney Spears."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you were all, 'I'm Batista, bitch.'" John said, loosely flinging his arms around, pretending to be Britney Spears at the VMAs.

"Answer my damn question before I get two more cans of Mountain Dew and Stone Cold your ass."

"Okay, okay. We get Brittany drunk. I don't mean like how drunk she was last time. I mean even _more_ drunk. She's a lightweight, so it will be easy. Besides, no woman can resist the Cena charm," John said as Dave rolled his eyes. "Dave, you're a jackass. Continuing on with my idea, she'll be so drunk that she doesn't know what she's doing. It's simple as that."

"But what happens when she wakes up the next morning and realizes what she did?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Fuck," Dave muttered, looking up. "Here comes Danielle."

"You better not say a damn word to her about this plan. All she needs to know is that we're going drinking…again."

"You got it, dude."

"Now you're acting like that kid from _Full House_!" John retorted as Danielle sat down.

"Dave, you're an idiot. So, what were you boys talking about?" Danielle asked, sitting next to her boyfriend.

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

I am pissed.

Scratch that. I am _beyond_ pissed off.

She went out with _Edge_ to make me jealous? I'm not mad at the fact that she did that. I'm mad that she actually thought that pathetic little Edge would make me jealous.

…Okay, he did. But it was still a horrible thing to do.

…Well…I kind of tried the same thing using Miranda…

But two wrongs do not make a right!

"Look, Cody, I'm really, really sorry. I really am."

I don't want to talk to her. Hell, I don't even want to see her. Then why aren't I walking away?

"I really just don't want anything to do with you right now," I said. I didn't mean it. I mean, you could _tell_ that I didn't mean it. That never happens. I have always been a pro at hiding my true emotions.

But I guess she believed me. She started crying, and now I _really_ feel bad.

"You don't want anything to do with me?"

Fuck.

"Look, Becky, I--"

I hate being cut off. I really do. But not this time. She interrupted me with a kiss. It was kind of…nice, actually. Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at her.

"That doesn't fix a damn thing. You lied to me," I said. I really was mad. I still am mad.

And I might just stay mad for a very long time.

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

You're damn right I hung up on Matt.

I know he's older, but I'm definitely the more devious one, here. _I_ always come up with the master plans. He's not supposed to know about them. He just goes along with what I say.

You see, Matt and I don't have what you would call a "normal" brother to brother relationship. Usually, the older brother would be like this, and the younger brother would be the emo kid sitting in the corner. Not with the Hardys. I am the kick ass one. Ask anyone.

Except Edge. Don't ask him.

I'm not going to tell Matt this, but I am going to find him a girlfriend. And Charlie is going to help me whether she likes it or not.

Now, the only problem is _who_ shall we recruit as his girlfriend? We can't use Becky because she's doing who knows what with Cody. I can't use any of the Divas because most of them are either taken or are complete sluts.

I've got it…_Ashley_.

Yeah, she's with Paul London, but they've been on the rocks for ages.

She and Matt _have_ dated once before…they just like to keep it a secret.

She still likes him. I know it. Why else would she always go everywhere with him? I know what she'll say. Ashley would say it's because Matt's her only friend now that Paul and Brian got switched to RAW.

Charlie and I will just have to reignite that flame…

It will be simple enough.

I hope.

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

"Nothing," Dave said, turning red. Bullshit, they're talking about nothing. I know when Dave is lying.

"Tell me now," I demanded. I know that I scare Dave. He knows that I can take him on in a _real_ wrestling match.

"We weren't talking about anything," Dave whined.

"Tell me, or I'll do you know what to you."

"No!" Dave cried like a bitch, cringing away from me.

"What the fuck is up with him?" John asked. Ah, the innocent bystander. I bet this is all his idea.

"Just watch," I said. Clearly, Dave wasn't going to tell me, so I was going to have to make him spill. I moved his arm away and gave him a massive titty-twister.

"Danielle!" John gasped, putting his hand over his heart. "That's _horrible_."

"Then the man should learn to answer me when I'm talking to him."

"Fine! I'll tell!" Dave said. Nope, I'm not falling for that one. I put more pressure on it and twisted harder.

"I'm not letting go until you _do_ tell."

"Don't do it! Resist at all costs!" John said. Ah, so this was _his_ idea?

"No! It's too much! Okay! John wanted to get Brittany drunk so she wouldn't remember her pact and she'd have hot drunken sex with him!" I let go of Dave as if he was a burning iron.

"You better go and see Brit _now_," I said to John. One, I wanted him out of my sight. Two, Brittany was having a nervous breakdown.

"Why?"

"Oh, suddenly you care? Well, three Superstars got injured tonight and she's been busy the whole time. She's starting to want to quit. It's too much for her."

"Shit," John said, getting up and heading towards Brittany's office.

"Damnit, Danielle, why do you have to be so cruel?" Dave the pussy asked, rubbing his chest.

"What do you mean? I've got plenty more where that came from. After all, I'm the woman that single handedly cockblocked John Cena."

* * *

Randy came back five minutes later with Dominique's water and his iced tea. He put the bucket back in its place and sat back down on her desk.

"I'll give you a hint for the plan," Randy said.

"What?"

"I'll tell you the place."

"That does me no good."

"Oh, well. It's going to be at a coffee shop called Rochambeau."

"What?"

"Roh-sham-boh. That's where this whole thing is going down."

"That does me no good, Orton."

"Look it up. It's a pretty sweet place."

"What if I don't like coffee?"

"Don't worry. You'll love the plan."

**A/N: Finally, I'm done.**

**This is seventeen pages on Microsoft Word.**

**Brittany, I heart you.**

**Review.**


	14. We're Done Part 1

**A/N: This is probably going to be short. Deal with it.**

_Jeff's POV_

Okay, so I know that Ashley and Paul are almost done. Let's face it. They never really were the greatest of couples. They just didn't…look right together.

I want Ashley with Matt. They're always together. It only makes sense.

Should I ask her about it? I don't want her to get angry with me, but…

It might be better in the long run.

So, SmackDown is still on that Monday hiatus. Good. She's here, then.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"How are you and Paul doing?" Shit, I think I hit a nerve.

"I don't want to talk about Paul right now, Jeff. I'm sorry. He's already mad at me for coming to the show tonight."

I'm sensing a break up in the near future. I shouldn't be happy about this…

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

"John Cena! Quit being such a pussy about this!"

John has been whining and crying for the past two weeks. Hell, we're only half way through this thing, and he's already bitching? Mother fucker. He pretends to be all hardcore in the ring, but he's softer than a teddy bear.

Okay, I think that might be interpreted as a dirty joke.

"Danielle, do you know what it's like to be forced into sexual hiding?" What?

Oh, I think I get it now.

"No, I don't. Do you know why? It's because Dave is fucking hornier than a bull. Do you think I _enjoy_ constant sex?"

John gave me _the_ look. That asshole.

"Okay, maybe I do, but that's besides the point. John, you need to get over yourself and do this for Brittany. She's got a lot on her plate right now and she doesn't need you being an emo little bitch."

"What's with everyone calling me emo?" Because you are, John, that's why.

"Repetition speaks the truth," I said, rolling my eyes at his incompetence.

"Fuck you," he muttered.

"You're lucky I like you, John, or I might just have to kick your ass for that one." Shit, it clicked. "Ha, I've figured you out."

"What?"

"You're pussy whipped."

"How can I be pussy whipped if we didn't even have sex yet?"

Shit. Dave just came in and heard the whole thing.

I'll apologize in advance, John. I might die of laughter now.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I really am sick of this kid.

No, I'm not, but he's being an asshole.

"Cody, can I just talk to you for a second? I want to apologize!"

We were on our way to the gorilla for my match. It was me and Mickie against Beth and Melina. We're going to die. Maybe I should just push Cody in the line of fire.

But then he wouldn't be gorgeous after Beth got to him. Maybe it would be worth it.

Nah.

"No. _You_ made me wait last week. It's my turn to make _you_ wait until after the match."

He's a jerk.

* * *

Dominique picked up her phone and dialed a number that she never thought that she would be dialing ever again. She did it so that if they had caller ID, it would come up as private.

**Sam**: Hello?

**Dominique**: Yes, this is the mailing company.

**Sam**: I didn't change my address or anything…

**Dominique**: Yes, we know. Actually, I'm calling because we found some _odd _charges being sent to you. We just wanted to make sure that you didn't order these…

**Sam**: Like what?

**Dominique**: Well, most of them are a little…_adult_ related, darling.

**Sam**: Fuck you.

After Sam hung up the phone, Dominique grinned to herself. "Mission accomplished."

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Ashley**: Hello?

**Paul**: Hey, Ash. Are you at the arena?

**Ashley**: Yeah, I'm here with Matt and Charlie. We're waiting for Jeff.

**Paul**: That's it, Ashley.

**Ashley**: What are you talking about? I'm just hanging out with my friends!

**Paul**: No, Ashley, you're not. You like Matt, and you know it. You spend way more time with him than you ever do with me. I don't care if you're on the same show. We're done.

**Ashley**: Paul, I—

**Paul**: We're done.

* * *

Just as Dominique hung up the phone, Randy came into her office. "Dominique, what were you doing?" He heard what he had said.

"What do you mean?" Dominique innocently smiled, pretending that she didn't just prank Sam.

"I heard you do that, Dom. Not cool," Randy huffed before leaving the room again.

"Randy!" Dom called after him, but it was too late.

* * *

Beth took out both Becky and Mickie early on. She and Melina had some clear animosity in between them for what had happened the week before.

Beth and Becky were legal women in the match. Beth was going schizoid on her since she was the number one contender.

Cody pulled on Beth's leg, and that only pissed her off more. She took her aggression out on his girlfriend and won the match.

After the match, Melina and Beth had a stare down that ended after Mickie interrupted by attacking Beth. That didn't work out too well as Mickie then suffered the damage of the delayed cradle suplex.

_

* * *

John's POV_

"Fuck, Dave's here now," I whined. Yeah, John Cena whined.

"And he heard the whole thing," Danielle said, being the bearer of bad news.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Dave asked as he jogged up here. Funny, I didn't think that fucker could run.

"No, you didn't," I quickly said, trying to avert the subject.

"Yeah, I did."

Shit.

"John is pussy whipped!" Dave started chanting while doing the two step. What the hell?

"Dave, I'll just have to add a tutu and you could be a fucking ballerina," I said as I got up and left.

I hate you, Danielle. This is all your fault.

**A/N: The second part of this is coming later. I don't feel like finishing right now.**

**And I gotta make a T-Bell run.**

**Review.**


	15. We're Done Part 2

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter last time. This one might be equally short.**

**There is a reason.**

**This chapter is the continuation of the last one. This is the same week.**

The main event for the night was John Cena versus Randy Orton. Since it was one of John's first official matches since his injury with his broken arm, they wanted it to be intense as possible.

Even though they were somewhat best friends in real life, in kayfabe, they hated each other.

Bottom line, it was a grudge match. After all, it _was_ Randy Orton and John Cena.

Mostly, it was the girls freaking out the whole time. They couldn't decide who they wanted to win more.

To make matters worse for the ladies, Randy got injured.

John Cena pulled a rare but painful botch. When he performed the F-U, he tossed Randy down the wrong way. Both shoulders were separated.

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

She got her ass kicked again, and I know she'll blame it on me. What am I supposed to say to her?

It's scripted, bitch.

I don't want to hear her apology. I don't want to hear her explanation. She pissed me off. No, it's worse. She hurt me. I actually _liked_ her, and I still do.

Once we got backstage, she was all over me like white on rice. Wait, that sounded lame. Whatever.

"Cody, will you just let me explain?"

I'm not going to get out of this easily, am I?

Do I act nice and forgive her? No, that would be letting her win. I can't do that.

"Fine, explain. But that doesn't mean I'll like what you have to say. You lied and I'm not going to forget it."

"I only lied because I like you."

I can't deal with this right now.

* * *

Ashley blundered into the room where Charlie sat alone. "Ashley, what's wrong?"

"It's Paul…he broke up with me."

"Are you serious? How? Why?"

"He thinks I like Matt," Ashley sobbed. "And he did it over the phone."

Charlie's face dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? You can't break up with someone over the phone! How old is he?"

"I don't know, but whatever. I should get over this easily. We weren't together for _that_ long, and we've been having problems forever."

Charlie smiled. She had just gotten an idea.

_

* * *

Brittany's POV_

As if I'm not already stressed out enough, I have more shit to deal with.

John just injured Randy. Fuck. I don't want to deal with their hormonal male problems right now. Ever since Randy dumped Sam, he and John have been on the rocks. I kind of wish that Randy was John's best friend again. I swear, Dave is getting ridiculous. I'm kind of missing Randy right now.

Okay, so now Randy is out at the hospital getting an MRI to see how severe his injury is. Thank god he's not here. He would have probably been crying about how John never talks to him anymore. That's not my damn fault. I'm just the girlfriend.

That's right, I'm just the girlfriend…the girlfriend that gets jack shit.

I know we technically still have two weeks left, but I'm just about ready to throw myself at him. I can't take this! He's freaking _John Cena_, and I haven't tapped that yet? Jesus Christ, I must be delusional.

But not as delusional as Danielle. Her boyfriend is a fucking nut.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I love Adam, but right now, I wish that I had never met him.

But this is all my fault. Why can't I ever just…UGH!

I haven't been here for four months yet, and I'm already a mess.

Maybe this will work out. Yeah, shit usually does.

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Shit never works out for me. Right now, he's probably out with Kelly Kelly or something.

Ew, Kelly Kelly. That is a fate worse than death, it really is.

Maybe I should be more like Kelly Kelly.

Okay, someone needs to slap me for even _thinking_ that.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

RANDY IS HURT?! Oh, hell no.

And, of course, I can't be at the hospital with him because _I _have work to do.

I blame Sam.

Yes, I know that Cena was the one who botched, but I don't care. If Sam didn't exist, I wouldn't have pranked her. Randy wouldn't have gotten mad at me. He wouldn't be all intense in his match. He wouldn't have gotten hurt.

And I wouldn't be sitting here. Now since his back is bad, I'm going to have to be on top all the time. I can't handle that every night! That shit is tiring!

But I'm going to have to do it. Maybe if we fuck enough, he will heal faster. It's a proven fact that men who have more sex are healthier. I could be his fucking medicine woman or something.

I still blame Sam. I hate her.

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

Ashley should date Matt. I wonder if Jeff ever thought about that.

Okay, I know they dated for a short while before, but come on. They were perfect. I think they were one of the few couples that the fan girls were okay with. They were so adorable together!

"Ashley, um…can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, Charlie."

"Have you ever thought about…oh, I don't know, getting back together with Matt?" I'm expecting bloodshed for suggesting that.

Surprisingly, Ashley didn't freak out. "I've _thought_ about it, but we've always been such good friends."

"It simply _starts_ with being friends, Ash."

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

Well, now that Dave is done pretending to be Pippi Longstocking, I think I'll give Brittany a nice little visit.

"Brit, you just missed Dave pretending to be a fucking ballerina," I announced as I walked into her office.

She had her head down on her desk. She looked disheveled. Something was wrong.

"You okay? Are you too stressed?"

"Stressed is a bit of an understatement," she said. Fuck, she was upset.

"Why don't you take the week off next week?" That girl needed a week off.

"I wish I could, but…"

"John can pull for it. You know he has Vince wrapped around his finger."

"I know…"

"That's it. He'll get you the week off and we can hang out without dumb and dumber around. I won't take no for an answer."

Brittany lifted her head off of her desk and replied with a weak, "Okay."

**A/N: Danielle…are you**_** sure**_** you can't pull out another chapter before the Rumble?**

**Oh, to my girls: he has **_**another**_** skanky wench on his top. You know who I'm talking about, ladies. I love you girls.**

**Review.**


	16. Fucked Up Little Boy

**A/N: Second last chapter. Word.**

**Fuck the Giants...but I so would do Eli Manning.**

**I'm done now.**

_Charlie's POV_

I can't believe that I'm doing this.

Matt just answered his hotel room door. Thank god. I've been standing here for like five fucking minutes already.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked once he saw adorable little me standing in his doorway. I guess he wasn't expecting me.

"I'm here to talk to you." I don't blame him. I wouldn't expect me, either.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Oh, Matthew, always pointing towards the worst, aren't you? I'm here on behalf of Ashley."

"Ashley?" Ha! He smiled. He _so_ likes her.

"You so like her."

"So what if I do?" The bastard's grin got even wider. This might be easier than I thought. I'm fucking brilliant.

"Would you go back out with her?"

He leaned against the door frame. I guess he was thinking. Funny, I didn't know he was capable of such complex ability. "I suppose I would. Why do you ask?"

"She misses you."

"Don't you girls have some code about not going behind each other's backs like that with guys?"

"Probably, but I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff." It's true. I don't. I probably would have cared if I was still really close with my sister, but I'm not going to lie. Jeff is way more fun than Becky ever was. She's such a bitch since she got with what's his name. Wait, they aren't even together.

Score one for the baby in the family.

"Give her a call," I said before I walked off, leaving Matt in his own confusion.

I never want to be caught up in his confusion ever again.

Please, Ashley, let this work.

* * *

Dominique was sitting at her desk in her office like always. 

This time, she was working on John's storyline. She didn't like how they marketed him last time by being God's gift to the wrestling world, so she was making some changes of her own.

Like, you know, he'd actually lose a match or two, heaven forbid.

Her desk extension phone was ringing, which was oddly rare for the time before a show. The only person that would really need to contact her was Vince, and he had her cell number. That was how he reached her when he needed her.

Whilst writing part of John's storyline, she picked up the phone without looking up from her work. If she had looked at the caller ID, she wouldn't have picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Dominique answered.

Hearing the voice on the other line was enough to make Dominique slam the phone down back on the receiver, but she didn't.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

I have a WWE Women's Championship match tonight. I'm really glad that Dominique has it down that Beth kills me tonight.

If Beth does it, then I don't have to do it myself.

And it doesn't help that I'm walking with him right now.

"Cody, I--"

"This is all your fault."

Nice, Cody. Really nice.

"I know." That was really all I could say.

And now he's going to blow the fuck up.

"No, you _don't_ know, actually. If you weren't such a lying, conniving bitch, then maybe I would have asked you to be my girlfriend."

"You already did."

"Well let's pretend that I didn't. It's not like you gave me an answer or anything."

My music started.

"Come on, Cody. It's time to pretend that we're happy again."

"I'm going to laugh when you get tossed tonight."

"Thanks." I gave him a sarcastic smile, possibly the last show of emotion I'll willingly give him again, and took his hand.

I hate him.

_

* * *

Brittany's POV_

I have work to do.

This Sunday is SummerSlam. There's shit to be done, and I'm the one that has to fucking do it.

"What do you want, Danielle?" Shit. I think that sounded rude. I really didn't mean to sound rude, but I'm really stressed out now.

"I'm going to overlook that tone because I know you're stressed at the moment. Come on, let's go."

What?

"Danielle! I have so much work to do!"

"You have assistant doctors that are perfectly capable of taking over for you tonight."

"But I don't have the week off."

Ah, the evil grin. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, Brittany, you underestimate me. I talked to John. John talked to Vince. You have the week off. Now, if you did any work tonight, it would be a horrible waste of a vacation day. Let's go."

I had no choice.

I really don't want to know where she's taking me.

And what scares me even more is that John and Dave are going to be by themselves.

Nothing good ever comes from those two being together.

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Ashley**: Hello?

**Matt**: Hey...

**Ashley**: Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you, actually.

**Matt**: You have?

**Ashley**: Yeah...

**Matt**: Good or bad?

**Ashley**: I'm not sure yet. Have Jeff and Charlie been putting strange ideas in your head at all lately?

**Matt**: About?

**Ashley**: Us.

**Matt**: Yes, they have been putting ideas in my head. No, they aren't strange ideas.

**Ashley**: Really?

**Matt**: Yeah. Oh, I heard about the break up...

**Ashley**: Whatever. I'm over it. He was a fucking douche.

**Matt**: He didn't deserve you.

**Ashley**: And you do?

**Matt**: I never treated you like shit.

**Ashley**: I know.

**Matt**: Has Jeff asked Charlie to marry him yet?

**Ashley**: What?!

**Matt**: I'm just kidding, Ash.

**Ashley**: Way to change the subject.

**Matt**: It's a specialty of mine, I must admit.

**Ashley**: Yeah, I've noticed that.

**Matt**: But you're not complaining.

**Ashley**: Yeah, I've noticed that.

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Sam**: So, you picked up?

**Dominique**: Yeah, I didn't look at the caller ID. Smart move calling my desk extension. What do you want?

**Sam**: You don't have to wait any longer.

**Dominique**: What shit are you spreading now?

**Sam**: See you later tonight, wench.

**Dominique**: Great! I can't wait for your visit!

* * *

The match was exactly what everyone thought it would be: a total and complete squash. 

Sure, they expected Cody to intervene, but who in their right mind would cross the Glamazon, man or woman?

Beth hit Becky with not one of her finishers, but three of them consecutively before pinning her. After scoring the win and the successful title defense, Beth picked her up and threw her over the top rope. Becky landed harshly on the concrete in front of JR and King.

After Beth left, both King and Cody went over to check on Becky. King was genuinely concerned because he really did care, plus he was always pretending to save the ladies. Cody was simply pretending to care because that is what came with he wretched character.

He had Dominique to thank for that one.

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as I started driving.

"A strip club." Ha.

"What? I can't go to a strip club! That's so wrong!"

I suppose I shouldn't have said that. One, Brittany was freaking out. Two, I was driving. Laughing hysterically probably wasn't the safest thing in the world. After all, I was driving Dave's truck and this thing could do some heavy damage.

"Brit, I'm kidding. We're doing some retail therapy to get your mind off of John."

That was only half right. She didn't need to know that.

We pulled into the local mall, galleria, or whatever this part of the country called their shopping centers. I made a beeline for...Victoria's Secret.

"Are you picking up something for Dave?" Brittany asked with a sly wink.

Oh, if she only knew...

Do I tell her?

Well, she'll find out sooner or later.

"No, we're actually here for you."

"Oh, hell...You're evil, Danielle."

"Don't you want it to be special?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then it's settled."

Brittany looked kind of lost. Was she a woman or not? This store is like the holy sanctuary for girls, for fuck's sake. Fuck's sake, how ironic.

"Well, what kind of shit do you want to wear?" We had to start somewhere.

"I don't know, something he'll be able to take off."

I stopped right there and just glanced around the store, hoping she'd get the hint. Apparently not. "Brit, he can take off _everything _here. How about we start off with a different question. What color do you want?"

"Pink!"

Ah, the ever popular pink color.

After about, oh I don't know, an HOUR of her sifting through all the fucking lingerie in this store, she finally settled on a sheer pink camisole.

"It took you that long for _that_?" Did that sound mean?

"Yeah."

"Oh, Brittany..."

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

I'm brilliant.

"Come on, Charlie, I have an idea," I whispered to her.

I was done for the night. Charlie and I went back to our hotel and Matt and Ashley, shocker, decided that they wanted to hang out.

"Where are we going?"

I took her hand, and we left the room.

Did I mention that we left Matt and Ashley inside...alone?

Maybe they'll get their shit together now.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

One: My back hurts from Beth Phoenix being a beast.

Two: The pain multiplied with being tossed viciously onto some concrete.

Three: My heart is in a million pieces.

That seems to be the story of my life.

Once we got backstage, Cody stopped pretending to care. Hell, I don't even know if he did in the first place. It didn't matter. I started crying either way.

I don't cry _too_ often, but when I do, I fucking explode. It's like a fucking geyser or something.

"Why are you faking emotion _this_ time?" Cody asked.

Here we go.

"Faking? _Faking_? Sorry if my tears aren't enough proof that I actually _do_ care about you. Sorry that I tried my own methods of getting with you. Sorry that you take everything the wrong way. Sorry that I tried, and that's more than I can say for you."

"You're saying that _I_ didn't try? I was the one that asked the damn question!"

He's right and I know that. I don't really care right now. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be drowning myself in my own tears.

"Fuck you," I said before walking away from that perfect man.

Yeah, I just called him perfect, even though he is one fucked up little boy.

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

She's coming, and I'm happy about it. I don't have to wait for Randy's little plan now.

I knew where she was coming in, so I went over there. I knew some of the security guys, so I was talking to them.

Ah, here is the rat herself. That whore.

I hid in the shadows so she couldn't see me. She was too blind to think of the obvious.

After all, she's the idiot and not me.

She tried coaxing her way into the arena. Nope. They knew she wasn't wanted here.

Time for Dominique to shine, bitch.

I ran out and tackled her onto the cement. I love kicking her ass.

I think I just tore some of her hair out.

Really, security here is either not paid enough to care, or they don't get a lot at home. I think they were enjoying our little cat fight.

Well, it wasn't really a cat fight. It was more me tearing this little bitch to shreds. Maybe she'll learn her lesson and stay the fuck away from me. Then again, maybe not.

Oh, her nose is bleeding now. I love how I can make this asskicking sound pleasurable. It must be a gift.

* * *

"What do you think the girls are up to?" John asked Dave as they sat in John's hotel room. 

"I don't know. Probably shopping or something," Dave said, stating the obvious, and shockingly, the truth.

"Can't they do anything alone?" John wondered.

"Nah, man. It's like a cardinal rule of womanhood or something."

"Dude, I think you've been watching too many Lifetime movies."

"Seriously, John. They can't go to the bathroom alone. They can't go shopping alone. Hell, I'm surprised they can fucking change their tampons alone."

"Maybe they'll bring us back some food."

Dave laughed. "John, are you that fucking dense? They probably will bring back Tupperware at the most."

John sat up from his reclining position. "Did you just call me dense?"

"Yeah."

"Look who's talking," John laughed as he tossed a pillow at Dave.

_

* * *

Cody's POV_

I never want to see her cry like that again.

I never want to hear her bitch like that again, either.

I'll fix this. Next week, I'll fix this. It will all happen as it should...

...right?

Or she'll just fuck it up again. That's a strong possibility.

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

Jeff is a sly one, I must admit.

We just took a romantic walk around the gardens outside. It was no big deal.

When we came back to our hotel room, we found Matt and Ashley entangled together. It made me laugh.

They let themselves out after we found them. I think they were embarrassed.

As Jeff closed the door, he put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

Needless to say, I was going to have a good night.

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

Where the hell did that girl go?

Great, I found her.

It is not a nice thing to find your girlfriend in a cat fight with your ex girlfriend. This is something I've experienced way too much during my relationship with Dominique.

The security guys were doing jack shit about this! What were they paid for, anyways?

I separated them...I think.

Some of Sam's hair was on the ground, and she had a bloody nose.

Good job, Dom! Someone's been studying their Randy Orton moves! I'm one proud boyfriend.

Do I care that Sam is hurt? Not really.

"Sam, to make this up to you, you should meet us at that Rochambeau place."

Her face lit up.

Good.

I'll be laughing when it drops next week.

Dom isn't the only devious one in this relationship.

_

* * *

Dave's POV_

They're back!

"Woman, where's my dinner?" I demanded as I saw my girlfriend walk through the door.

"Down at the restaurant, waiting for you to order it," she replied. That bitch. I didn't mean that. She'd kill me.

I saw what Brittany was carrying. That can only mean good things for John.

I tried to nonchalantly point it out to John, but my blasted girlfriend saw.

"Yes, Dave, that is a Victoria's Secret bag. There's another one in your car."

Yes!

**A/N: Yeah, the next chapter is the last one.**

**I have a request in my profile for anyone brave enough to attempt it.**

**Review.**


	17. I Never Wan't to See You Again

**A/N: This is the end.**

**Nope. No more.  
****  
Well, **_**maybe**_** an epilogue in the far future, but nothing now.**

**You will better understand this last chapter if you have seen Borat. I slightly explain, but it is oh so much funnier if you already know it.**

_Dominique's POV_

Tonight is the night when two become one.

Why the hell am I quoting the Spice Girls? Ugh. Okay, I'm pretty sure that tonight I'm going to fuck Randy anyways…

But in all seriousness, today is the day that Randy's little devious plot either comes together or falls apart spectacularly.

Either way, it should be entertaining for someone. I'm just not sure who it will entertain, exactly.

Hm, what should I wear? I mean, I do have all night to decide since I've got the day off, but I take hella long to get ready. I need to look absolutely perfect tonight.

Randy said we're going to a coffee house. Um, that pretty much eliminates all my formal wear and business clothing.

Jeans and a t-shirt? Maybe that's a bit too scrubby. I don't want to be running around looking like Sam, after all.

You know, her current wardrobe selections have been pissing me off lately. Actually, they've been making me laugh. On the pissed off level, they just piss me off because I have to look at them when she makes a pitiful attempt to get in my face. Ever since Randy kicked her sorry ass to the curb, her choice in clothing has been a bit lackluster. Since she no longer has Randy's bank account to fulfill her cheap designer addiction, she's been torn up. It makes me smile. I hate that woman. Anything that makes me look better than her is a good thing.

Then again, virtually _everything_ makes me look better than her.

I've finally picked it out. I've got a tight fitting black shirt and tight jeans. I curled my hair and made everything look better than usual.

Randy Orton is _so_ going to fuck me in this.

Correction: He is _so_ going to fuck me while these clothes just lay on the bedroom floor.

_

* * *

Text messages_

**Charlie**: Hey, Ash. What's up.

**Ashley**: Great stuff.

**Charlie**: Ooh! Please explain.

**Ashley**: Well it's about Matt.

**Charlie**: Are you two together yet?

**Ashley**: Just about, I think.

**Charlie**: Why?

**Ashley**: We just went to the movies.

**Charlie**: What movie did you see?

**Ashley**: In all honesty…

**Charlie**: Oh, no, Ash.

**Ashley**: Yeah, we made out the whole time.

**Charlie**: Couldn't you wait until you got back from the movie?

**Ashley**: Not really.

**Charlie**: Why not?

**Ashley**: It just kind of…happened.

**Charlie**: So Matt basically paid twenty bucks so you two could make out?

**Ashley**: It sounds a lot worse when you say it like that.

**Charlie**: You could have been getting it on for free!

**Ashley**: Don't worry. We will be soon.

_

* * *

Phone conversation_

**Becky**: What the hell do you want?

**Cody**: What's with the fucking attitude?

**Becky**: The attitude leaves when you stop being a jackass.

**Cody**: You're in luck.

**Becky**: And why is that?

**Cody**: That day is today.

**Becky**: Oh, I'm so sure.

**Cody**: See? That's exactly what your problem is. You don't believe anything that I say.

**Becky**: And why the hell should I? You don't believe anything that I say, either.

**Cody**: And I'm trying to change that. You have the week off today, right?

**Becky**: Yeah.

**Cody**: Are you coming down to the arena at all?

**Becky**: Wasn't planning on it.

**Cody**: If you had a reason to come down, would you?

**Becky**: Probably not. I guess it depends on what that reason is.

**Cody**: Take a wild guess.

**Becky**: Why don't you just tell me? I hate guessing games.

**Cody**: Fine.

**Becky**: Well…

**Cody**: Me.

**Becky**: That isn't a reason for me to go down to the arena. That's a reason for me to climb up to the roof of this damn hotel and jump off.

**Cody**: Aren't you a lovely little thing?

**Becky**: I pride myself on it.

**Cody**: All joking aside, will you please come down?

**Becky**: What's in it for me?

**Cody**: You'll see.

**Becky**: Can't you just tell me?

**Cody**: But that would ruin the surprise.

**Becky**: I hate surprises.

**Cody**: I don't.

**Becky**: Would it surprise you if I came down to the arena?

**Cody**: Yes.

**Becky**: Well, I guess that would put you in a good mood, meaning that I shouldn't do it.

**Cody**: Please?

**Becky**: Fine.

_

* * *

Brittany's POV_

Should thinking about sex make me nervous?

No, probably not.

Should thinking about sex with my boyfriend make me nervous?

No, probably not.

Should thinking about sex with my boyfriend who just happens to be John Cena make me nervous?

Probably.

Okay, this kind of shit wouldn't normally make me nervous, but Dave makes it totally worse.

Dave shouldn't be allowed to watch television anymore.

Hell yeah, I'm fucking nervous.

So, I called Danielle to help me out.

* * *

"Ready, baby?" Randy asked as he entered the hotel room.

"Almost," Dominique said as she exited the bathroom after just lightly spraying herself with perfume. She slid on her Gucci stilettos and grabbed her Juicy Couture handbag before following Randy out of the hotel room.

"You look fucking sexy, Dom," Randy sighed. "If I didn't have this whole thing already planned out, we'd have to go right back into that room."

"That's actually a _very_ good idea, Mr. Orton. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"Don't tempt me, baby. We have work to do."

_

* * *

Jeff's POV_

Matt just told me about his movie theatre rendezvous with the lovely Ashley Massaro.

Good fucking boy.

Now, he just needs to ask her.

Or I can just bother him right now about it. He's at the door.

"What's up, man?"

Matt seems a bit giddier than usual today. One of three things happened.

One: He finally asked Ashley to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

Two: He and Ashley just had sex.

Three: He really needs to use the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned. "Where's Charlie?"

"She's out with Ashley. They left about ten minutes before your ugly ass showed up."

"You shouldn't call me ugly, Jeff. We are brothers, after all."

Randomly enough, we both ended up standing in front of a mirror on the wall. "Matt, we don't look a damn thing alike," I said.

"You're right."

You're damn right, I'm right.

"Do you even remember what movie you went to see?"

"Not at all." That fucker. He thinks that he's so freaking awesome because he made out with his girlfriend in a movie theatre. Big flipping deal. Thirteen year olds do that. Hell, I probably did that kind of shit when I was ten.

After all, I'm the brother that's got the moves with the ladies.

Don't tell Charlie I said that. I don't want her to take that shit the wrong way. I'm not cheating or anything; I swear. I just have a bad habit of saying things that I don't mean in the wrong way.

Ashley and Maria walked through the door. Not even two seconds since she's been in the room, Ashley nearly killed Matt and started making out with him.

"Are they back together now?" I asked the obvious question to Charlie.

"Oh, yeah."

_

* * *

Edge's POV_

This is my last Monday off. Why not go and visit RAW?

I mean, I have friends there. I can go see John and see if he's still being a little bitch about life. I can see Becky and see if she's still having Cody trouble.

I guess that I don't have to wait. Here she is now.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

She looks different. That isn't the same Becky I met way back when. I can't quite put my finger on it, but she looks really different. Yet she looks exactly the same at the same time. Does that make any sense at all? Probably not.

"It's my last Monday off, and it's my last day off this week before the television tapings tomorrow. Who are you wrestling tonight?"

"No one. I'm off this week."

"Then why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You already did. Now, if you don't mind me saying so, you look different today."

"Really?" Her face lit up. I suppose that was her desired effect or something.

"Runnels, right?" Just for the record, I am ever damn bit as smart as my character on television is. The only difference is really the jerk factor.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot."

She rolled her eyes. I think she's trying to be funny with me.

"Have you seen him at all?"

"Nope. I just got here, hoping to run into either you or John."

"Mission accomplished. Well, I should probably go and meet Cody then."

"Good luck."

"I'm going to need it."

No, she's not. She can have anyone she wants. She just has about zilch in she self confidence area of life. Shame.

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

"I'm here. Now what is this crap about me needing to help you getting ready?"

She started laughing. "It's nice to see you too, Danielle."

I came ready with my whole entire makeup and hair kit. I have a lot of shit, not that I use it all. I just like to be prepared. You want sparkly purple eye shadow? I've got it. I swear, I could supply that New York bitch with makeup for every single one of her crazy outfits if I wanted.

I'm just that damn awesome.

"What do you want done?"

"I don't know…I think I want something nice done to my hair."

Was she serious?

"Brittany, there is no point in me doing your hair nicely."

"Why not? I want to look nice."

"Because it's going to get messed up anyways. Besides, John isn't going to care what you look like when you get to business. He's just going to have a huge smile on his face the whole time, so don't get freaked out."

"That _is_ kind of creepy."

"Yeah, I'm getting scared just thinking about it." John smiling like a nut? Well then, he should just join the circus. Or maybe a freak show would suit him better. "What about your makeup? You're not going to want it heavy in case you start sweating it off…"

"Danielle!"

"…Or if you start hurting and you cry or something. I mean, John's a pretty big guy, so I'm sure that his--"

"I'll find out for myself later tonight, thanks. Please, spare me. I love you and all, but this is just getting ridiculous."

"It's just the way I am, Brittany. You get me on a rant about a hot guy, and I just don't stop."

I ended up just lightly curling her hair and putting on scarce makeup. I didn't want to put any clips in her hair. They could penetrate her skull if things got hot and heavy enough.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asked as she got dressed in the bathroom.

"I don't know. I'll probably make Dave give me a back massage or something."

"Isn't he going to complain about how _he's_ the wrestler?"

"Probably, but I'm the one doing all the work every night."

"Thanks, Danielle."

"Hey, don't mention it."

_

* * *

Dominique's POV_

I really feel like giving Randy some extreme road head right now.

Yeah, I just said that.

It's killing me, it really is.

It's a good thing we're already here. I might have ripped off Randy's nice and expensive dress shirt, and that would be a complete waste of good clothing.

The little coffee shop was quite quaint, but cute.

Wow, they have some strange coffee flavors here. Randy ordered us two mint mochas. After we got our coffees, we went upstairs to the smoking section of the place.

Now, don't misunderstand that. We weren't smoking. There was just simply more room up here. If I knew that Sam wasn't going to be here, I would be much more lighthearted about this whole situation. I would probably make fun of him for the whole marijuana thing. You know, he got caught for marijuana backstage that one time. But that was before the instituted the one thousand dollar fine and stuff.

I finished my coffee rather quickly, and then I had to pee.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I wasn't too happy.

Sam was already there and sitting at the table.

_

* * *

Mickie's POV_

Maybe these two will finally get the fucking ball rolling on this thing. They've been dicking around for how long now?

Hell, I feel just as emotionally involved as they are right now. I blame Cody.

Shit, he actually wore something decent for the occasion. He must really like her. Either that or he's desperate. I choose to believe that first option.

Since I am pretty much like his older sister or something, I feel obligated to give him the pre game pep talk.

"Are you ready for this?" I knew what he was going to say. He was going to apologize and be a little Romeo about the whole thing. It would be some shit lines straight out of a movie. He's not the most charismatic dude on earth, so my guess was that he was going to botch it up.

My other guess is that Becky won't give a damn. But hasn't anyone told him that she hates romance movies?

"Yeah, I think so."

We started walking down the hallway to where he was supposed to meet her. Shit, where's Kennedy? I know that romance isn't his preferred genre, but this whole thing could make a cute little video.

But, of course, every romance story needs a villain.

Who invited Edge?

I could barely manage to look up at Cody. He hates Edge. Well, he doesn't really _hate_ Edge, but…

Hate is as good as a word that I can come up with right now.

Oh, Becky, you tragic little thing.

I think they were parting ways. Not like it is going to matter in the end. She popped up on her tiptoes and gave Edge a kiss on the cheek.

Uh-oh.

Now, to a girl, it would be no big deal. This is not a big deal at all. They are just friends. We all know that, except for Captain Jackass over here. The thing is, Cody doesn't think like a girl. Hell, he doesn't even think like a human most of the time.

To Cody, Becky just dropped an atomic bomb on him, and he didn't live to tell the tale.

I can already sense Cody getting pissed off next to me.

Once again, uh-oh.

_

* * *

Charlie's POV_

I have nothing to do anymore.

There are no secret missions to attend to.

Jeff and I can't play James Bond and the hot Bond girl.

I suppose that I should ring up my sister and see how she's doing. I haven't spoken to her in so long.

Nah, I probably shouldn't do that. I hear she's been really different lately.

Jeff is gone. I have no idea what to do.

Should I watch a movie? No, that's not fun enough.

Jeffy…come back!

Ah, here's that little jerk.

_

* * *

Danielle's POV_

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I think you're quoting the wrong Superstar," Brittany laughed.

"Okay, well when you're in bed and he takes off his pants, you better say 'the champ is here!'"

"Danielle, that was incessantly lewd."

"And yet, it still made you laugh."

"That it did, and yes, I think I'm ready."

"Good, because I'm not going to be standing there telling you what to do and telling you when your hair gets messed up."

Brittany rolled her eyes. I don't think she likes my dirty jokes. Well, being Dave's girlfriend will do that to a girl.

"Okay, then. How far down is John's hotel room."

"Um," she started as she put on some lip gloss, "just a floor up."

"Well, at least you look like you're going about normal business," I said. It was true. She was wearing the cami underneath her normal stuff.

"Yeah, Danielle, because everyone will be wondering what I'm doing walking around a hotel by myself."

"Brit, you just made yourself kind of sound like a hooker or something."

"Thanks," she laughed before leaving.

Where's Dave? My back is starting to hurt.

_

* * *

Becky's POV_

"Bye," I called after Adam's retreating figure. He's the best friend I ever had, outside of Mickie.

"You agree to talk to me, and you're making out with _him_ instead?"

You know that video on youtube where Matt Hardy reenacts his breakup with Lita? Well, he says "the fit hit the shan."

That's pretty much what happened here, but I probably would have used the correct terminology.

I could have said a variety of things. Let's make a list, shall we?

One: "A kiss on the cheek is not making out."

Two: "I _am_ here for you. I just ran into him."

Three: "Hey, it's more than I've ever gotten from you."

I'm not too sharp with my comebacks today.

I suppose a fourth option would have been kissing him right then and there. Not like I haven't done it before.

Actually, I probably should have taken that route. Instead I let out, "I don't know what you're talking about." Of course I knew. The thing that I don't know is why Cody overreacts about every single thing that I do. It's not like I'm tied down to him or anything.

Okay, I suppose that's my fault. I'm the one that didn't give him an answer.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about, _Rebecca_."

Oh, hell no. I swear, if he wasn't Cody Rhodes, he'd be dead right now.

"Can I explain?"

"I'm sick of hearing your voice."

"But it was just--"

"Didn't you hear me? I meant that I didn't _want_ you to explain."

Am I crying yet? Are those wet things streaming down from my eyes called tears?

Damnit. I'm crying. I even did my makeup all nice and pretty because I knew I'd be seeing him. I _thought_ that I'd be seeing only him.

This is what I get for having friends.

I can't even look up at him. I know Mickie's standing somewhere behind him. I saw her when he started yelling at me. Is he gone yet? Guess not. He's yelling again.

"I don't understand you at all. You claim to like me, but there you go, running off with what's his face over there. I'm done."

"Cody, I--"

"I never want to speak to you ever again."

He left.

I want to chase after him, but I know I shouldn't. Hell, I really, really should. I'm not one to chase after guys, but I really think I should.

Too late. He's gone. Once again, I am the queen of the fuck up.

"Cody, would you just let her explain?" Mickie asked, walking after him. Nice try, Mickie. It isn't going to work. He was too fast for her anyway.

She came up to me and put her arm around me. "Are you going to be alright?"

"No."

"You'll be fine."

"No, I won't be. And do you know what the worst part of this is?"

"Hm?"

"We still have to like each other out there."

"You'll get over him."

"Mickie?"

"Am I crying?" I had to make sure. After all, I'm my thinking isn't very clear at the moment.

"Yeah, babe. You are."

_

* * *

Randy's POV_

"That just leaves one thing," I said, leaning back in my chair.

I don't know how this has happened, but Sam and Dominique are sitting at the same table, somewhat civilized. That is, if you call giving each other death glares constantly being civilized. I'm surprised that Sam isn't already smashed through this table.

Sam always cried about wrestling being fake. Maybe that would show her. But maybe I shouldn't have Dom do that. After all, if I want Sam out of our fucking lives, I need her to be alive so that can happen.

"What is that, _darling_?" Dominique asked, making sure to put extra emphasis on that last word. Damn, she wanted Sam to know that I was hers. But it's not like Sam's going to be around for long, anyways.

"Not so fast," I said, stopping the whole thing. Please, I'm Randy fucking Orton. I like to draw things out nice and slow. I know this is torturing Dom, but it will all be worth it in the end. "Let's go over the clues."

"Oh, are you two role playing or something? Like are you pretending to be a detective solving a crime, Randy?" Sam butted in. Uh-oh. Here we go. "Remember that one time when you brought home those handcuffs and pretended to be a cop while I--"

"Thank you, Sam!" I interrupted. Dom is raunchy and all, but she didn't need to hear any of that past stuff. My past sure as hell won't matter to either of us once I'm done here tonight. "We have three people: Sam, Dom, and myself."

"Wow, Orton, you can count. We get it. Now get on with your brilliant plan," Dominique huffed. Yeah, she'll be huffing something else later on tonight.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll love this whole thing soon enough. We are at the correct place that I specified. Now, we're just missing the single prop that will end all of this."

"Is it a gun so I can blast this bitch's head off?" Oh, Dom. That is a threat. Good girl. But it's a better thing that Sam is too stupid to _know_ that it's a threat.

"No, it's too small to be a gun." I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the item in question.

Sam loudly gasped when she saw me twirling the small box in my hand. "Randy, I totally accept!"

What? Oh, that bitch must think I'm going to ask her to marry me. Um…how about not.

"Normally, after a remark like that, Sam, I would ask Dominique to politely smash your face in. Tonight, however, you are in luck. This evening is too precious to ruin by spilling the blood of a treacherous beast." Here we go.

Now, I don't wear pants often. Well, that was an odd thing to say. I'm usually too busy fucking Dom, or I'm wrestling. However when I do wear pants, I wear expensive ones. I don't want to get these ones dirty, but I am willing to sacrifice that to get Sam out of here.

I bent down on one knee. I think Sam started crying. She must still thing I'm proposing to her. Funny. I'm not even facing her. She's on the completely other side of the table right now. Dumb whore.

"Dom, baby, please get this wretched woman out of our lives once and for all and marry me."

I know that wasn't exactly conventional. Normally, the man would politely _ask_ his girlfriend to marry him. I sort of…demanded. Does that make me a bad person?

Even if it does, it's a good thing that women fall at my feet.

"Yes!" Dom squealed as Sam stood up and walked away.

Bingo.

As bitchy as Sam is, she would _never_ go after a married man.

At least I hope not.

* * *

"Charlie," Jeff said as he entered the room. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh! What is it?" Charlie excitedly asked, jumping off the bed and running to her boyfriend.

Jeff showed her what he was hiding behind his back. It was a bouquet of flowers.

Charlie opened it to see a dozen…_daisies_.

"You remembered…" Charlie sighed.

"Yes, I did."

_

* * *

John's POV_

I like funny movies.

Considering my current situation and location, I shouldn't be thinking about comedic lines. I'm in a bed in a hotel room, having sex with my girlfriend. I am one strange dude.

I'm not laughing at her. She's freaking great. The thing is…

I can't help but be reminded of Borat right now.

I know what you're thinking, but I'm not the world's smartest guy or anything. I like that movie. Hell, I _love_ that movie.

Now I've just thought of another thing that you could be thinking. I'm fucking my girlfriend, right? But I'm thinking about Borat. I think I need some therapy.

I'm not telling Dave about this one.

The part I'm thinking of is when he's trying to learn what is funny in America. Now, this isn't an exact quote or anything because my mind is being distracted at the moment, but here is the line that would be making me laugh right about now.

"My brother Bilo has a very funny retardation. My sister would sometimes show him her vagine and be like 'You will never get this! You will never get this! La la la la la! You will never get this!' And my brother is in his cage going crazy crazy and my sister is like 'You will never get this!' But one day, my brother breaks the cage, and he get this! High five!"

Is that sad or what?

If Borat was here, I would definitely have to give him a high five.

After all, I get this!

Then again, my naked hotel room scene is much better than his was. I'm "wrestling" around with a hot naked chick. He wrestled with a naked fat guy.

Yeah, Borat, I definitely get this.

**A/N: It's over. No more.**

**Kaitlyn, the pants line was for you. And to answer your question: Yes. I do lyk ham sandwich.**

**Now I can't stop laughing.**

**Do me a favor.**

**Review.**


End file.
